To Make A Queen
by Pagan Twylight
Summary: The Ashrak gets to Sam & Jolinar. They die & can't be revived. Jack suggests a sarcophagus they recently found. It didn't seem to work; Sam thought it would, if a body was placed in it. Hammond Oks it. It works; but Sam & Jolinar are now permanently connected. Modified by a long-absent, highly advanced race, it has abilities beyond reviving the dead. Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash
1. Death and Rebirth Ch 1 TMAQ

_**Story Summary: **The Ashrak sent by Cronus gets to Sam and Jolinar before Teal'c and Jack can reach them. Jack suggests a sarcophagus the team found a few weeks earlier on a deserted world, although at the time it didn't appear to work. Sam believed it would have, if a body had been placed in it. As Jolinar and Sam flat-line, and Dr. Fraiser can't revive them, Hammond tells them to go. They take her there, and it does work when a body is placed inside it. It works fine, and Sam and Jolinar leave it fully revived. But Jolinar comes out of it with a few extra body parts. Parts that are now permanently attached to Sam. Modified by a long absent, highly advanced race, it has abilities far beyond reviving the dead. _

_**Chapter One Summary: **The Ashrak kills Sam and Jolinar, but SG-1 takes her to a planet where they know there is a sarcophagus. It works and both of them are returned alive and healthy…sort of, that is._

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG_

"_**Italics" - **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Death and Rebirth**_

* * *

Janet Fraiser slammed her fist down onto the edge of the emergency cart causing her people to jump in startled wonder. Dr. Janet Fraiser did 'not' lose her cool. Of course, she didn't usually have to watch, as her best friend died, while she stood by unable to do anything to save her, either.

The Ashrak had gotten to them and now they were both dying. Sam was stronger than the symbiote, but she was fading, too. She'd been doing fairly well, and then suddenly it was as if she just gave up. There had been some very short activity that almost looked as if the symbiote and Sam had talked and then Sam had begun to die, too. Janet had no idea why. The symbiote had rallied and it was fairly obvious they she had tried to help Sam, since she had rallied a little, too. But then it had stopped and nothing Janet Fraiser did seemed to help them.

SG-1 and General Hammond stood to one side as the drama unfolded. Jack O'Neill was feeling mega guilt. She had told them that they couldn't protect her. She'd been proven very right. They'd lost good men over it, too. Because he was too damned stubborn to listen.

"You had no way to know that she spoke the truth, O'Neill," Teal'c's quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

Jack snorted. "Really, Teal'c? Funny. Daniel began to believe her and was worried. You were beginning to believe her, even though you didn't say much. And you agreed that this Ashrak hunter thing could possibly get to her. So, I think that maybe I had a clue or two that said I should have listened."

Daniel looked up from where he was staring at the floor. "It was Sam that time, Jack. I would bet every cent I own. Jolinar wasn't lying about the Tok'Ra. The _'legends'_ Teal'c's heard of were not just legend, and we may have missed the only opportunity we'll ever have to find them and try to ally with a resistance group actively working against the Goa'uld. And I'm as much at fault as you are. I didn't try to look beyond her attitude and listen to her until it was too late, too. Neither of us was smart enough test our own assumptions."

Suddenly, Jack jumped up, saying, "P7X-553."

"What?" Daniel, for once didn't make the metal leap to follow him. At least not at first.

Not until Jack turned to the General, saying, "Permission to head up a mission to take Carter to PX7-553, Sir. I think it could be done. There was no one there, when we scouted it. The place was deserted."

"The sarcophagus. There was a sarcophagus there." Daniel turned to the General, saying, "Sir, we should consider it. I mean, it's not like she'd become addicted to it from using it once."

"Dr. Jackson, wasn't that the one that Captain Carter said seemed to be hooked up to some type of recording device or something? If I remember, she wasn't even sure it was in working order, although she thought that it might be. Area 51 people are due to take a look at it in a few months. They don't have any personnel free until then."

"Sam told me that she was pretty sure it was in working order, and that it had probably been used to monitor what went on during the process. She was fairly sure it was a laboratory. She was fairly sure it worked because they wouldn't have left a non-functioning sarcophagus in a lab. What would be the point? They couldn't have studied how it worked if it didn't work. At least, that's what she told me, and I think that's more or less what her report said, although, she added that she couldn't be sure that it was even in working order. I think that we should consider trying it General. I agree with Jack on this. We can't just let Sam die because we were negligent. Not…not if there's an alternative available."

The General looked at Teal'c as he waited for him to weigh in with his opinion. Finally, the big Jaffa nodded. "I, too, believe that we should take the chance, General. Jolinar of Malk'shur warned us that she and Captain Carter would die at the hand of the Ashrak. We were at fault for not believing her."

Suddenly the beeping from the area around the table where Sam was lying turned into a solid flat tone. The medical team tried everything they could, but Sam's heart just refused to come back to life. Janet's shoulders slumped. She'd lost the fight, and it was all she could do to remain standing.

The sound penetrated the General's mind and heart. He watched as they applied the paddles and finally had to admit defeat. He'd known this woman since she was a very young child. Turning back to the remainder of SG-1, he jerked his head toward the bed. "Do it." Then he turned and headed toward the control room to have them dial the world where they might or might not be able to save Captain Carter's, Sam's…Jacob's daughter's life. The one who had tried to tell them she was about to die…before it happened. The one none of them would listen to or believe.

Jack and Daniel looked surprised and stood staring, as he left the room. Teal'c was already across the room, demanding, "Unhook Captain Carter, immediately. We must take her now, if we hope to have it work."

Seeing what Teal'c was doing, O'Neill smacked Daniel on the arm and nodded toward the door, saying, "Suit up. Weapons." Daniel nodded and followed him from the room, trusting Teal'c to bring Sam. They would bring his stuff.

Janet, unaware of what happened on the other side of the room, looked at him in surprise. "Teal'c, what…"

"We are taking her to see if the sarcophagus we found will work, Dr. Fraiser. There is no guarantee; however, we must leave at once." Hearing him, the entire medical team sprang into action, removing equipment. As soon as the last piece of equipment was disconnected, Teal'c scooped her up and started running toward the Gateroom.

He was fairly sure that the General would have the Gate already connected to the planet to which they were going. It was a good thing that what they needed was not too far from the gate. They only had a short time to revive her, no more than a few hours at most and the sooner they placed her within the sarcophagus the greater chance that it would revive her.

He wondered if anyone realized yet that it would also revive Jolinar of Malk'shur. He thought it was a good thing. The Tok'Ra were real, and since that was the situation, the Tau'ri needed to ally with them. To have allies that were already working against the Goa'uld would be a very beneficial occurrence. He hoped the Tau'ri would realize that. He was fairly sure that between the two of them, he and Daniel Jackson could convince them. After all, they took him in, and he brought nothing but himself. It was to be hoped that through Jolinar, they would be able to work toward an agreement.

He stopped at the bottom of the ramp and waited for O'Neill and Daniel Jackson to catch up with him. They left the infirmary to gather their weapons before Captain Carter was completely unhooked from the machines, and they would bring his staff weapon, as well as their own weapons. It would not take them long. As they both rushed into the room, he nodded to them. Daniel Jackson carried his staff weapon and had his sidearm, as well.

As they joined him, they walked quickly up the ramp. None of them heard the General tell them they had a go; they were already gone.

Stepping out on the other side they were greeted by a warm, sunny day. Nothing had changed since the first time they'd been here a couple of weeks ago. No one approached, and they felt again that this was a planet that, for whatever reason, had been abandoned. That was not necessarily a good thing, since they didn't know why it had been abandoned. On the other hand, it also meant that there was no one to stop them, or interfere. The three men strode swiftly down the path toward the area where they found the laboratory. It had been found under several modern looking buildings. They had found no bound books or papers to explain what the laboratory was for, but they did find recordings and they managed to build something to play them back. Unfortunately, whatever the language they were written in was, it had so far eluded their attempts to translate it.

Within fifteen minutes, they were inside the building and heading for the stairway that lead down to the laboratory. A few minutes later, they were in the room with the sarcophagus. They all stopped and took deep breaths. This was it. The big Jaffa's arms tightened slightly around his friend's lifeless body. This was Captain Carter's only chance.

It wasn't open, just as it had been before. Daniel walked over to it and opened it, standing with his back to the other two men, for a brief moment, as he looked inside to be sure there were no surprises within it. There weren't. It was as empty, as it had been before. He frowned as he looked inside it again. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, but it just wouldn't come forward. He finally shoved it aside. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter. This was Sam's only chance. If it didn't work, as it hadn't the day they were here before, then they had wasted their time. Sam was sure it was because there was no one inside. It had no reason to power on. She had felt fairly confident that had there been an injured or dead person in it, it would have had power. Well, it was time to find out if she was right or not. He stepped aside and looked at Teal'c.

"It's empty, Teal'c, just as it was. Nothing's changed. All we can do is hope that Sam was right."

Remembering something else that Sam said that day, he turned to the bank of panels just behind it. Going to one of them, he remembered that she had done something here, and it had convinced her that, if there was a body to go into it, it would have worked. Damn. What had she done? She had pressed this one…then…that one, and one of these. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the other two of them as Teal'c laid her inside. "Do either of you remember what Sam did over here that day? I know that she pressed this one, then that one, but then it was one of these. Do either of you remember which it was? Of course, if it doesn't work, we can try a different one, I guess. It probably just won't do anything if it's the wrong one, right?"

Jack looked unconvinced, but as he gazed at his second-in-command's dead body, Jack turned to Daniel and glancing at what he was talking about, he simply nodded in agreement. "Just…just try something, Daniel. The longer she's—not breathing—the less likely it will work. As you say, if it doesn't seem to work, then we'll try another one. Push it."

Daniel drew a deep breath and pushed it. The lid had remained open after Teal'c placed her within it, which wasn't really normal, since it should have shut on its own. As Daniel pushed the last button, it immediately began to close. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, and he could see Jack and Teal'c doing the same. Evidently, Sam had been right. All it had needed was a body. One of them should have gotten in it that day, and why they didn't Daniel didn't know. Probably the distrust of them in general, he supposed.

Suddenly lights began to blink and numbers, he thought they were numbers, anyway, popped up on one of the panels. Then lines of text that he couldn't even begin to understand began to scroll across the screen on the panel he had pushed the buttons. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wished he'd been able to figure out at least some of this, so that he could read what it was saying. Sighing, he shook his head. It really didn't matter. She was dead, if they didn't do it, so unless it turned her into a raging Goa'uld System Lord type, she would at least be alive. Of course, he suddenly realized—so would Jolinar of Malk'shur.

Well, she wasn't Goa'uld. She was—she was Tok'Ra, and they'd better start to think of her in that way. After all, she said that if Sam wanted her to, then she would leave her, as soon as she could find a new host, and he believed her. The others might not, but he did. Just as he now believed that it was Sam talking to Jack. If only they had listened. If only. If only he had taken Sha'uri and Skarra with him to the cartouche room that day. If only. If only they hadn't gone to Nasya that day. If only. If only they knew more about the universe, and the threats that it held. If only. If only they had listened to Teal'c about Jolinar of Malk'shur.

"Daniel, I'm going to go take a look around. I don't feel comfortable leaving the area unchecked, with us down here with no way to know what's going on up above us. After all, someone could arrive, and we'd probably not know it, until it was too late. Besides, Makepeace and his team should be here before long now. It's been almost thirty minutes, and the General said he was going to send backup, since we had no idea what we might run into once we got here."

Daniel nodded. "I'll stay, Jack. Teal'c if you want to go with him, I'll be all right here alone."

Teal'c frowned. "I believe that I should stay here, Daniel Jackson. Should something go wrong, and we need to remove Captain Carter's body, I should be here to help you."

Jack O'Neill nodded. "Good idea, Teal'c. I'll station Makepeace and his team around and then come back later. If she wakes up before I get back, just come up there. I'll be sure that someone is in the upstairs doorway." He gave a laconic smile, as he told them, "Probably me."

Daniel nodded, as he looked over the bank of panels again. The only things that were different on them were the supposed numbers. Everything else about the panel appeared to be the same as far as he could tell. Not that he could tell all that much. He should see if Sam could stuff just enough knowledge into his head to help him know when the pretty lights were just pretty, or if they'd turned dangerous. He snorted to himself. Yeah. Right. He enjoyed listening to Sam talk about these things, but to read about and learn this stuff. Ah, no. Just…no. "Sure, Jack. It probably would be a good idea to check things out around the area. It wouldn't be the first time a group of Jaffa arrived somewhere, after we did. Go on. Teal'c and I will be fine."

Giving a brief salute, O'Neill headed up the stairs. He just wondered why it was taking so long. He'd always thought that they worked quicker than that. Of course, it was usually injuries that he'd actually seen taken care of, so someone that wasn't—breathing—probably took a lot longer. It would work. It would. Shaking off his worry, he became hyper alert to what was going on around him. There was activity to the left. He stepped back into the shadow of the doorway, as Makepeace stepped out of the tree line.

He stepped outside the building and waved them over. As soon as they reached him, he ordered, "The perimeter hasn't been checked for a while." He wasn't about to tell them that he'd not even thought about doing it. "A couple of you need to do that. Someone needs to stay here, so that if some threat suddenly materializes, they can get down to the lab and warn them. I'll stay here and do that."

Makepeace nodded and with a few brief words and gestures, he sent his team off to start checking stuff out and keeping watch. "Nothing happening yet, Jack?"

O'Neill shook his head. "No, nothing as far as we know, but evidently Carter was right, and it was the lack of a body in it that caused it not to activate. She was pretty sure at the time that whoever was working with it had it rigged up, so it wouldn't come on by itself. She figured they managed to disable its power source, so they could use their own and keep better control of whatever it was they were trying to do with it. Since not even Daniel has been able to figure out what any of the stuff we brought back with us says, we really don't know what they were experimenting on or doing with it."

Makepeace nodded, before he cleared his throat. After two false starts, he finally managed, a few words, "Everyone is hoping this works, Jack. Captain Carter." He stopped there for a moment and turned his head to look towards the woods, then began again, saying, "She was really well-liked. So damn smart it was scary, but a really great person. If…well, she would really be missed." Before Jack could answer, he told him abruptly, "I'd better check on Roberts and Duncan. They tend to find the only trouble on the entire planet. I won't be gone long," he called the last over his shoulder, as he strode away in the opposite direction to the one the two men he mentioned had taken.

Even as he scanned the tree line for any movement, Jack was also taking in the other attributes of the planet. It was a really pleasant area and the planet was beautiful. Mountains off in the distance, what looked like a lake not too far away from this place. Trees, blue sky, flowers comfortable temperatures. He sighed and saw Makepeace making his way back toward him. That hadn't taken long. As he approached him, he said, "I wonder why they abandoned it. Whenever we find a planet that seems really great, but there's no one left around it, that makes me nervous. There are no bodies, so they didn't just up and die. There's been no war; nothing is destroyed. Why did they leave? What happened that caused them to decide that they shouldn't stay here?"

Jack looked at him as he nodded. "Yeah. I know what you mean. The buildings have no damage. It's like they up and left it, but planned on returning. I mean, it looks as if they could just move back in and take up their everyday business, as if they'd never been gone."

The other man frowned, before saying quietly, "Maybe they do, Jack. Maybe they come here at certain times of year, stay for a set amount of time, and then return somewhere else. I suppose it's possible that they migrate between worlds. Maybe their main world has times of the year when it isn't a viable place to live, or this is just a much nicer place at that time. And if that is true, and they return here during a time when it is nicer here, as nice as this place seems right now, they could return any time."

"Thanks, Makepeace. That makes me feel so much better." Jack sounded exasperated. It was bad enough to worry about Jaffa suddenly turning up. He didn't need to worry about the original owners of the place coming along, too.

Makepeace grinned. "Well, didn't you say that it was a really nice planet, when you were here before? Beautiful weather, great lake, scenic. If that's what they do, then I think they'd already have arrived. If not, we apologize for trespassing, and hopefully, leave."

"Yeah." The Colonel's eyes lingered on the doorway at the top of the stairway down to the lab. It had been over an hour. What was taking it so damned long?

Daniel was studying the scrolling information again. Right after Jack left, a new monitor type panel came on and started scrolling even more information. He wasn't sure, but he hoped that was a good sign and not a sign that it was having to boost power or something because it wasn't working. _Don't go there, Daniel,_ he chided himself.

Teal'c had settled into Kel-No-Reem shortly after Jack left, and Daniel was simply trying to keep himself occupied. He looked at the information flow one more time, sighed again, and allowed himself to sit down on the floor between the panels and the sarcophagus. There was just nothing to do but wait. He frowned as another panel popped up. It was just a mass of jumping lines. Most had a rhythm to them, but every so often, several of them would go crazy, then other panels would light, soft buzzes would sound, once or twice a switch actually clicked on and then back off. After watching it for a while, he shook his head. None of it made sense to him. When several switches suddenly clicked on and whole banks of lights came on, he gasped. Oh, Goddess, please, please let this not mean it wasn't working. Make it mean that—well crap. He couldn't think of one good scenario that would cause a myriad of panels and lights to suddenly be turning themselves on and off. Not one.

* * *

Jolinar of Malk'shur was aware of intense pain in her body as something…grew. Grew? Grew what? How? Quickly regaining her mental faculties, she attempted to contact her new host. _"Captain Carter? Samantha? Can you hear me?" _

"_Yeah, Jolinar. I can hear you. Um, do you know where we are by any chance?" _

"_No, I do not, Captain Carter. You have control. Slowly move your hand out to your side." _

"_Jolinar, call me Sam, okay? We don't need to be so formal." _

Jolinar nodded her agreement, saying, "_Very well, then, Samantha." _

Sam's hand felt something hard…like a wall. _"It, uh, appears that we are near a wall. Man, it is totally dark, wherever we are. This is what I would say is pitch black. True dark." _

Sam could see Jolinar frown. She almost giggled. It just seemed so—odd, to be seeing something that no one else would see. She sobered quickly as a shaft of pain hit her low on both sides of her lower abdomen and then heat poured into her; heat in the area just above her pubic bone. She gasped. _"Jolinar? Do you know what's going on?" _

Jolinar couldn't answer, for a moment, as pain blossomed, and then ripped through her, but as it slowly let up, she sighed and told her new host, _"I was under the impression that we were dying, Samantha. In fact, I am fairly sure that we did die. You…you refused to relinquish me and let me die alone. I thank you, Samantha. Considering our very rocky beginning, for you to do that was…it meant a great deal to me. I…" _It became obvious that emotion was not allowing her to continue.

Sam swallowed, and then realized that she had to say it, verbalize what she felt. _"Jolinar, when the time came to allow you to die…I've never felt such desolation, as I felt at that thought. I…I couldn't allow you to die without me. I don't understand, considering our beginnings, but the day that we had together, after I stopped fighting and began listening—it's as if an unbreakable bond formed between us. I know that you didn't plan to blend with me, but I think it happened anyway, and I suspect that it was my fault. I believe that I did something that caused it to happen, while you were asleep, didn't I? When I went through all of your memories? I started to understand how you felt about…a lot of things. And I found myself wanting to share that with you. I'm sorry, if you didn't want me for a host, and I won't make a fuss if you decide to leave me. You don't have to stay with me, if it isn't what you want, okay?"_

"_I guess I should explain what happened to me during this whole thing. You have to understand what happened to me. We'd never heard of the Tok'Ra. I was panicked, furious, and scared. I've seen your thoughts prior to becoming my symbiote. There was no true intent to take an unwilling host. You were very upset when you realized what happened. So that is all pretty much a moot point and can be forgotten." _

"_Samantha, I could not find a stronger, more compatible host, if I searched for months. Even when you were fighting me, I admired that you continued to do so—even if it did make life rather more difficult. You had a right to be enraged, and I do not blame you. Yes, our joining was a mistake, but my behavior afterwards cannot be explained away so easily, and I regret very much allowing my needs to return to the tunnels to overcome me to that extent."_ She sighed. _"As for the blending, I am afraid that you are correct. We are so compatible that you were able to take our blending deeper on your own. I am sorry, and if you wish me to leave I will, but—I have no real desire to do so. I realize that there will be problems with our respective lives, and how we will meld them; however, if you wish us to remain together, we will work something out, I assure you." _She felt the breath of relief that Samantha released.

"_I don't want you to leave, no. As you say, we'll work out something. How much more do you have to do to blend us completely?" _

"_I can do that at once, if it is truly your wish. You did a great deal of it yourself, Samantha—a rather impressive amount actually." _

"_Should we find out where we are first?" _

"_I can do both, if you would not mind. As far along as our blending is, it will be a help if I complete it now. You…and I, too…will continue to feel as if something is missing, until I complete the process. It will tend to distract us." _

"_Okay. Do it." _ Jolinar sent her agreement, and Sam could actually feel the bonding taking place and removing that bereft feeling that Jolinar had mentioned.

Once she began the process, she waited for a moment or two, and then said, _"Reach out in front of you. We are lying on our back." _

Sam moved her hand out from her body and about ten to twelve inches above her head, there was another wall. She frowned, and then moved to the opposite side from the one she felt before. Crap. There were four walls around them. She'd just about bet that there would be ends on their box. They were burying them alive. She frowned again. No, that couldn't be true. Embalming would have killed them, since the Ashrak evidently didn't. Again, she frowned. She agreed with Jolinar. They died.

Jolinar broke into her thoughts. _"I do not believe that we are in a…coffin, Samantha." _

Sam frowned. _"No, I don't think we are, either. Not after thinking about it logically. Where we are, though, I don't know." _

_It is my belief that we are in a modified sarcophagus."_

Sam gasped. _"A sarcophagus?" _Then the modifier kicked into her thoughts and she asked,_ "What do you mean by modified?" _

Jolinar sighed this time. _"I have no idea how it has happened, Sam, but unless I am dreaming, and I do not believe that I am, we are in a sarcophagus that has made some major changes in both my body—and yours." _

Her voice grim, Sam asked her, _"What kind of changes, Jolinar? I don't feel male. In fact, I'm fairly sure that I have all of my original equipment." _

"_Yes, you do…but…" _

"_Yes? But?" _

"_Yes, but I believe that you now have, um, more of everything." _

"_More of everything? What do you mean?" _

"_I do not know any other way to tell you this, Samantha. I had no idea that anyone had perfected this type of technology. If the Tok'Ra had known, they would have used it long before now, I assure you." _

"_Used what, Jolinar? Cut to the chase and just tell me, damn it." _

"_Very well. You and I…we are now…we are now Queens of the Tok'Ra, Samantha. Unfortunately, if what I believe I am feeling is true, we are permanently connected. This…sarcophagus…has turned me into a Queen symbiote, and it has attached my female organs to yours. Permanently, which in several hundred years could become a problem, although I am hopeful that our people can find a way to, ah, disconnect us. I am sorry, Samantha. I have never seen this technology before, and, since we know nothing about it, I have no idea how to—disconnect us, without it killing one or both of us." _

Sam felt like laughing hysterically. Well, at least they had decided to stay together before they found this out. As the thought drifted through her mind, Jolinar answered it, _"No, Sam, I had not yet made a survey of our bodies to find the problem before we talked. I was just getting ready to do so, and then became distracted by what we were discussing." _

Sam nodded her understanding and then smiled slightly, at the warmth that flooded her. Her team, trying to save them, had brought them to the only sarcophagus they knew about. She had known it was being used in experiments, although not what kind. She sighed.

Her team didn't know what would happen either. Well, there was no point in throwing a hissy fit. Not only was she going to be Tok'Ra, she was going to be a Queen. Well, so be it—She was alive and so was Jolinar. Jolinar had some very serious information to get to her base. What they would do, when they left here, she didn't know, but she was very hesitant to return to the SGC. They would be locked up and maybe even experimented on. She shuddered. No, she wouldn't go back to that. She wasn't sure how to get around it, but she had to, even if they had to make a break for it from here. She could probably convince Daniel to lie and say that the Sarcophagus ate them or something.

Jolinar, following her though process, asked her tentatively, _"Am I to understand that you believe we may be incarcerated again, should we return to your base? No, that is not acceptable. I will not allow them to do that to you. If you do not have me, then they will not lock you away. I am sure that my people will find a way to disconnect us." _

Sam shook her head, telling her, "_We need to get to your—our—base, as soon as possible. You have a traitor running around, and from what I've seen, you need a Queen desperately. No, we aren't undoing this." Sam paused for only a moment before telling her gently, "Jolinar, your…our, people need us badly. We have to begin to spawn as soon as possible. I think you know that." _

"_I just have to make some decisions. If we can ally our two peoples, and spend at least part of our time, with my people…assuming they don't want to dissect us, then I'm willing to remain your host. I'm not willing to go completely with the Tok'Ra, unless there is a problem for us on Earth. As I said, I won't be experimented on or locked up as a Goa'uld. I'll leave and never go back, before I allow that to happen to us. For one thing, as I said, we need to spawn as soon as possible." _

Sam's nimble mind was trying to wrap around the "how to" of doing this. There was no way that the General would just let her go. Not that she wouldn't attempt to get away, but still. That might not be in their best interest either. She almost groaned aloud. They had to think of something, because Jolinar was correct. Being locked up in a cell and interrogated by that ass Maybourne was _Not_ an option she was willing to accept.

She paused, frowning, before saying, _"Wait! Don't we need a DNA donor?" _

"_Code of Life, yes, however, we, um," she paused for a long moment, before flashing an image in Sam's eyes. "We have mates already, Samantha. We will have DNA as you call it." _

"_Martouf is the human male, and Lantash is his symbiote. I will not allow my love for them to overwhelm you. You will allow your own feelings for them to grow…and even if I am the one to say so, they are both quite irresistible, and you will fall in love with them yourself, before I allow you to experience the fullness of my own love for them. I believe that it would be overwhelming for you, and it would influence you too much right now." _

"_This is freaky. I feel…something…when I see them. What's going on, Jolinar?" _

"_Nothing that should not, Samantha. You are feeling my emotions, which, should you allow it, will become yours as well. You will blend in your own love of them as it begins, and continues to grow, and I will feel that; however, as I said, I will not allow the fullness of my love of them to affect you in that way, until you are ready for them to do so." _

"_So we…what, love as if we are one entity? What if I don't want to love them?" Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Jolinar, what if I don't even like them? What do we do then?" _

"_Should you decide that you either dislike them, or do not want to love them, then you probably will not. Just because we blend that does not mean that we lose our individuality. You can reject my feelings and refuse to accept them…however, before you choose to do that, I would like for you to at least meet and come to know them. As for our Martouf and Lantash, at least, give them the chance to win your heart." _

"_Win my heart? They don't even know me. Why would they want to do that? No, I have an even better question. How can they do that? What if they don't even like me, let alone love me? Then what? What happens then?" _

"_A new host only very, very rarely dislikes their mate's mates. It is a very rare thing to have happen. Most Lifemates share their emotions fully. As I said earlier, I will keep my love of them back from you, for a while, so that you can be sure that it is you that cares for them." _

"_It is also very, very rare that the symbiote's mates do not come to love their new mate. The length of time for it to happen varies, but sometimes it actually happens quite quickly. They will want to spend a great deal of time with you to come to know you. They will fall in love with you, Samantha, not only because it is the Tok'Ra way, but because you will appeal to them very much. They loved Rosha; they will always love her. But that love will not stop them from falling deeply in love with you. Trust me on this. I know of what I speak, for we have been mates for almost a hundred of your years. Lantash," she murmured even more softly, "will very probably fall for you at once. I do not know why I say that, but it is what my instincts are telling me, and I am almost never wrong if I follow them." _

"_I see. If I don't fall in love with them on my own, will your emotions affect me?" _

"_If you allow them to, yes." _

Sam nodded. _"All right." _

Jolinar almost gasped at the calm acceptance in her voice, as she agreed. _"Samantha how can you accept that so calmly? This is usually one of the more delicate problems that arise, when there is a new host. Many of the women become quite upset at the idea that the mate will not love them, or that they, themselves, may not 'come to love them for myself, first'." _

Sam shrugged. _"Well, I'm willing to see how I feel about them. I hope I do fall in love with them. Even if I don't, though, I can allow your emotions to influence me. Once I claim them, they become mine, whether they were originally mine or not. So I will love them one way or another. The love you feel for them." She paused before whispering, "I found it the other night, and it awed me. It is deeper than anything I've ever felt, and I want that kind of love." _

She could feel her new—well, boarder—she supposed, sigh in relief. Sam gave another shrug. What would be, would be. There was no point in becoming angst-ridden over something about which she could do nothing. That type of response was a waste of time, energy, and emotions. She had seen Jolinar's memories of the two of them. Not only were they very attractive, they were also a lot of other things that she liked and admired. She would go on from there. Remembering the man, or—men—she felt a shiver go through her. Maybe Jolinar was right. She'd surely found them appealing in Jolinar's memories. They were very good looking and—hot. Oh, yeah, very, very hot.

They both became aware of their pain intensifying. Just as Sam thought, she would have to scream, it left. It was completely gone and a slight warmth was the only thing left behind. _"Jolinar? What about, um, ova? Was that taken care of with everything else? Do you continue to make eggs? I mean, you spawn large clutches, right? So, where do they come from? Do you have ovaries now that are full?" _

"_Yes, they are, however, should I somehow manage to spawn all of them, then new would be grown. We will not run out, Samantha." _

"_Good. I mean, according to your memories, your numbers are falling, so we need to get some young going, right?" _

"_Yes. We do. The sooner the better." _

"_I understand. I've seen your memories, Jol. I know what's at stake." _

"_I thank you, Samantha." _

"_You're welcome."_

A grinding sound got their attention. _"Ah, the last of our transformation must have taken place during the last round of severe pain. I believe we are to be released from here." _

"_Yeah, um, I should keep control, if you don't want them to think you're Goa'uld, Jolinar." _

"_Of course, Samantha. I will not take it from you again, other than in an emergency where I would be better able to handle it." _

"_That's good. Once they get used to seeing me, they'll be more accepting, I think." _

"_The sarcophagus is opened. Open your eyes, Samantha." _

Sam opened her eyes, squinted in the light that was very bright, after the total darkness they had been in, and determining that it was Teal'c and Daniel, she gave a half grin, saying, "Hi, guys. Nice save. Thanks."

Daniel grinned shaking his head, and even Teal'c allowed a small smile to grace his lips for just a moment.

"Are you ready to leave, Captain Carter?"

Sam sat up, and then took Daniel's hand, as he helped her to stand and step out. The sarcophagus closed behind them.

"I think that I need to talk to you guys first. I may not go back with you."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Sam? Why not?"

She sighed heavily. "Because I won't allow myself or Jolinar to become lab rats or criminals and be locked away. I'll go to the Tok'Ra, before I'll do that, Daniel. So, you probably should get the Colonel."

"He'll go ballistic, Sam."

"Probably."

When nothing more was forthcoming from her, Teal'c bowed his head, saying, "I will retrieve O'Neill."

"Sam, I take it that Jolinar came back, too, then?"

"Oh, yeah, Daniel, but she did more than that."

Daniel just looked at her.

She shook her head. "I'll tell you after the Colonel gets here. It's another reason I won't go back, if I'm going to be treated as either something to be experimented on or as a prisoner. This is too important to the Tok'Ra for me to give into the pressure to return, Daniel. In fact, it's a matter of life or death to the Tok'Ra as a whole."

Daniel just blinked at her.

TBC**_  
_**


	2. Discoveries Ch 2 TMAQ

_**Chapter Two Summary: **Jolinar discovers who the planet they are on belonged to, which means that the sarcophagus probably belongs to the Tok'Ra. She expects that, if Anise and Malek are brought in, they will be able to understand and teach Daniel the language in which the information is written. Sam tells Jack that she and Jolinar are staying together and, at least for now, not returning to the SGC. She suggests that they go with her to her base. Jack is finally convinced that it might be wise, if she didn't go to the SGC. Daniel convinces General Hammond to talk to the President, so they won't lose the opportunity to ally with the Tok'Ra. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13 _

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Discoveries**_

* * *

Sam and Jolinar paced over to the bank of equipment, and Jolinar came fore to look it over more closely. She frowned as she attempted to read what came up when she powered the main bank of, well, of computers for lack of a better word. She recognized this language, but it was old, very, very old. Her eyes widened. Archorean. This was very ancient Archorean, and they had been gone from here for millennia. _"Samantha, where did you get the address to this world?" _

Sam frowned, shook her head, and coming fore, she turned to Daniel, asking him, "Daniel where did we get the gate address for this world? Do you remember? It wasn't on the Abydos Cartouche was it?"

Standing up, Daniel walked over to join them, explaining as he strolled in their direction, "No, it isn't on the Abydos Cartouche. We found this under some rubble on one of the Ancient's worlds. There were four others that weren't on the Cartouche, too."

Sam could feel Jolinar's excitement. _"What's up, Jol? What makes this world so exciting to you?" _

"_Sam, this world is unknown to the Goa'uld. The other four you have will be as well. It is something which the Tau'ri have, that we want. We have been wondering what the Tau'ri could offer to the Tok'Ra in order to form an Alliance. Five worlds unknown to the Goa'uld. We have many bases. We remain spread out so that, if a base is found by the System Lords, the attack will not kill off half of us at one time." _

"_So, this and the other four would be worth a lot to the Tok'Ra? And, I'll bet they would love to have that sarcophagus, as well. You are excited about it too." _

"_Yes. The Archoreans left this area of space a long time ago, but we do know them somewhat. They told us at one time that they had managed to change the sarcophagus to a less damaging technology, and that it was safe to use as long as it was used only every two or three weeks. It did the same things that the regular sarcophagus does, as far as prolonging a host's life, but without the side effects to the host and symbiote. We were supposed to meet with them again, and they were going to tell us what they learned, and how they changed it. Also, where it was, for they had only changed one, so far. They were going to give it to us, but we were attacked by the System Lords, our bases scattered, and…Egeria was lost, for all time. By the time we managed to regroup and find new home worlds, the Archoreans had left the galaxy. We had no idea where they went, and although we could have questioned the Asgard, it never came up between us. Had we known that they did this to the sarcophagus, we would have wanted to know. They were…a beautiful people, inside and out. And no doubt Daniel will be thrilled by finding out that they are one of the clan worlds of the Furling." _

"_This sarcophagus, which I very strongly believe to be the one they corrected for us, and the gate addresses, would go a very long way toward getting an agreement for us without having to use our new status as the Queen to get what we want. If we approach your General Hammond with a proposal of alliance in exchange for these things, we could begin to forge a bond between our people." _

"_What would our people get out of it, Jolinar? So far, the Tok'Ra are getting quite a bit. And I am very sure that we have exploratory missions going on right now on some of these worlds. They are supposed to come here and try to retrieve this sarcophagus in a few months. We'd want access to the worlds, I'm sure, but, since the sarcophagus is actually yours…" _

Jolinar laughed softly. _"Of course, we will present it in that way. As far as what the Tau'ri would gain…We would have to make decisions on that, however, I, we, would insist on the exchange of Intelligence, technological help, and probably bringing some of the medical methods you use up to date. I am talking about better equipment and testing methods, not the other things that you do, Samantha. Having access to our home worlds might be a sticking point, but I will insist on what I can. __We __will insist on what we can. I am sure that we can manage to come up with enough to exchange for the addresses and the sarcophagus." _

She stood looking at it thoughtfully, before telling her, _"I suspect that they added the ability to change us, after Egeria was killed knowing that as of then, we were a dying race. We will probably never know, but it is a nice thought. And, though we were loosely allied, it was not in a formal sense; they were aware and approved of our goal. They were always willing to help us should we need it. I suspect, since they are a Furling clan-world, that the Furling had a great deal to do with this ability to change a symbiote into a Queen." _She sighed, and then turned as Colonel O'Neill walked into the room.

"Colonel O'Neill, I believe that we may have found the basis for an alliance between our races, assuming your leader wants one."

This was the last thing he was expecting to hear from her, so he simply looked at her. Realizing that there were explanations that needed to be made Sam took control. As he saw it happen, Jack's mouth fell open. The snake just gave Carter her body. Finding Jolinar in control when he walked in had supported his theory that she was just as Goa'uld as the others. This kind of put a few holes in part of that theory.

"Colonel, I'm not feeling up to standing around. Let's go sit over there. It looks like a place to take a break, so let's put it to use.

Daniel noticed a thin crack running up the wall and walked up to it, placing his hand on the seam. It swung open to reveal a rather large room that was definitely not a lab. This was certainly a place to fix a snack or a meal. They all explored the room for a short time and then sat down.

Sam had deliberately separated herself from her teammates, so that she was facing all three of them. She cleared her throat, before beginning to explain what Jolinar was still and had been, telling her. "First, I can tell you that Jolinar recognizes the writing." Turning to her friend, she told him, "Daniel, you will be thrilled to know that this world is that of a clan world of the Furling."

"The Tok'Ra knew them, before they left the galaxy. Jolinar suspects that, while the Archoreans did the original adjustments to the sarcophagus, the Furling modified it further after Egeria's death. No doubt, somewhere there is a record of it. It isn't like the ones the Goa'uld use."

Seeing the Colonel about to question her, she told him what she figured he wanted to know, "Yes, it belongs to the Tok'Ra now. They didn't know where the Archoreans left it. Before they were able to give the information about it and some of their worlds to them, the System Lords managed to attack several of the Tok'Ra Worlds and bases, and Egeria, their Queen, was caught and killed by Ra. By the time things had gotten back to a halfway normal way of life, years had passed. The Furling and the Archoreans had already left, and the Tok'Ra were never able to find the Sarcophagus or any information on it. All they had was the Archorean's word that it would not cause either addiction or loss of the goodness in them, and that it had been modified specifically for them and the human host. We both feel that unblended humans could probably use it as well. That's beside the point, so I'll return to giving you what we know. The Tok'Ra always suspected that somewhere, the Archoreans left them more information. We're just guessing, but I would bet that they left the address for this world somewhere for them and that all of the information in that database over there is for them."

"She believes that they modified it even more after Egeria was killed. Or rather, she suspects that the Furling did it, since they are probably the only race that could have done what they did to it. I'm hoping, and so is she, that Malek and Anise can translate that information, because it's really important that no other female Tok'Ra use it until they figure out how it works, so that what happened to us won't happen to any of the others. At least, not until they have a chance to decide about it. We're quite sure that you never intended to do any more than revive us, but…well, you did, so now we'll deal with it, as well as we can. And the first thing we are going to have to do is go to Jolinar's base."

Jack's head was whirling, as Carter's words flowed almost as fast as Daniel's usually did. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Carter. First off, the first thing we have to do is return to the SGC. After that, we have to figure out what to do with" he waved his hand toward her head, saying, "the snake. If she really meant it, when she said that she'd leave you, then, we'll take you both under guard, to some neutral place."

Sam was already shaking her head. Jack stared at her and the look on her face. She was very angry and it was very obvious. What was up with that? Maybe it was the snake after all?

"With respect, Colonel O'Neill, no. First off, her name is Jolinar, and she is a Tok'Ra, not a snake, so please attempt to remember that. Second, Jolinar, and I will _not _be returning to the SGC, until we have assurances that we will be treated as guests, not interrogated, put in a cell, or forcibly removed from there by Maybourne and his cronies."

Jack frowned and opened his mouth, only to have Daniel shoot him a "shut up, Jack" look. For once, he decided that maybe he should. He still suspected that it was the snake talking and not Captain Carter, but he'd let Daniel have his say, before he took them back to the base. Forcibly if he had to.

"Um, Sam, why don't you want to go back to the SGC?"

"Daniel, going back there isn't really a good idea. Jolinar and I won't become either an experimental animal or a prisoner. And, until we have certain assurances that neither of those things will happen, we won't go."

"Ah, other than the fact that Jolinar is temporarily in your head, why would they turn you in to a test subject?"

"For one thing, she won't be going to another host, Daniel. I've decided to remain as her host. If you think that Maybourne's people won't be all over us like white on rice, think again. And while the Tok'Ra might have been a little unhappy over your treatment of Jolinar before, if the SGC keeps us against our will now, it will be way more than just a little ticked off."

Daniel frowned. "Why now? What's so different now, Sam?"

"The sarcophagus changed us, Daniel, in a rather drastic way. Jolinar isn't just a symbiote now; she's their Queen. It changed her into a Queen."

Sam watched as two mouths fell open and one eyebrow almost climbed off Teal'c's face.

"As you can see, there is no way in hell that I can allow her to return to Earth, under the present circumstances. My guess is that we will probably have to try to meet, maybe here, which will kind of be neutral territory, until Malek and Anise can teach you enough of it that you can help translate what's in those data banks, Daniel. I believe that you'll find that this world was given to the Tok'Ra, along with several others that were Furling, or one of their many clan worlds. So it won't stay neutral, but for the moment it is. And you'll need to learn the language so we have two independent translations. That way there can be no mistake, if they did leave their worlds to the Tok'Ra to use and hide from the Goa'uld"

"Now, if you want to, you can go with us to Jolinar's base. That way, the General will know where you are, and we can take Makepeace and his team, as well, if you want to do that. That gets her reunited with her people, which is all she's been trying to do, and, if the General wants to talk about an alliance with the Tok'Ra that will be a place to begin. I would plan on spending a few days so that you can get to know the Tok'Ra, and they can begin to know us. Jolinar and I have no doubt whatsoever that we will be in a whole lot of meetings at least for a few days. Still, that won't stop you guys from learning about them and them getting to know you. You'll need to watch what you call them, Colonel. I doubt they would appreciate what you called Jolinar and I, any more than I did."

"Now, since I believe that General Hammond will need to contact the President to see what he wants to do, I suggest we go contact him now. And Colonel, don't even think about forcing us through the gate. If you do, we'll be sure that they have no choice but to kill us. I'm 'dead' serious about not ending up in Maybourne's hotel, or in a lab somewhere. She's a Queen, now the leader of her people, and I expect her to be treated as well as any other leader would be."

"She's right, Jack. We can't allow that to happen to her, and you know that there's a very high chance that it could. We need to contact the General and talk to him, so we can see about going to Jolinar's base, as soon as we can."

"We'll have to see what the General says about it, Daniel." Jack sighed and rubbed his neck, almost moaning in frustration. A Queen. Great. Just Great.

"I believe that Daniel Jackson is correct, and we should contact General Hammond. This changes a great many things. If an alliance can be achieved between the Tok'Ra and the SGC, it would be a very beneficial thing."

Jack looked over at Teal'c in surprise. He never said that much at one time. Before he could comment, Teal'c continued, "If the General wishes, I am willing to accompany Captain Carter to Jolinar's base, if you do not wish to go with her, although I believe that it would be a mistake on your part not to accompany her."

"I'll go, too, Jack. You can go back and talk to the General if you want to, but I think someone should go with her now."

"Do you realize that both of you are just accepting that Carter isn't returning to the SGC?"

"Yes, Jack. I agree with her. If Maybourne gets his hands on her, she could never be seen again. There's no telling what they would do to her. A Goa'uld Queen? Think about it. Yes, she is a Tok'Ra Queen, but they won't see her that way. They'll see her as Goa'uld and treat her accordingly. I'm not going to stand by and do nothing, while one of my closest and dearest friends is dragged off, thrown into a cell, and experimented on; I won't have any part of that, Jack. I agree with Sam. It's not just that she won't go back. She literally _can't _go back." Daniel stood and stalked out of the room, which was when Jack realized that Carter was no longer there, either.

"Crap! Where the hell is Carter?"

"She's in here, Jack," Daniel called from the other room.

Standing, Jack and Teal'c walked swiftly into the main room only to see Daniel and Sam discussing something about the panel they were looking at.

"Well, Daniel, you have the distinction of being the only person on Earth who, quite literally, knows how to make a Queen."

Daniel smiled slightly. "I guess I should have paid more attention to what you did at the time, Sam. Then I wouldn't have made that mistake."

Sam shook her head. "It wasn't a mistake, Daniel. You've saved an entire race because you pushed the wrong button. It couldn't have turned out any better."

Reaching out, Sam picked up what looked like a bracer and slipped it on her arm. Then she picked up what looked like a ribbon device and slipped it onto her other arm. Jack frowned. "What is that, Carter?"

She glanced over at him, saying softly, "It's a Furling ribbon and healing device. Unlike the Goa'uld version, the Furling needed only one to both heal and kill. As far as Jolinar knows, all of the peoples on their clan worlds were capable of using them. Chances are good that if that is true, then Janet may be able to learn to use one. It would do wonders in the infirmary." Sam frowned. "When we contact General Hammond, if Janet isn't busy, I'd like for her to come through, too. Jolinar has checked us out and we are fine, but there are other medical things here that we didn't recognize as such when we were here before. She needs to see this stuff and be in on the process of finding out what's here and who gets what. And, too, I'd like her to go with us to our home base. She can testify as to the veracity of what we are saying, too." She smiled slightly. "She can assure them that we were dead, if they need someone to assure them that we were no longer among the living."

"We will be interrogated, Colonel. That's another reason I want my team and Janet there. Most of the Council won't do anything harsh or over the line, however, there are a few that Jolinar doesn't trust and they would torture me, if they could get away with it and with Jolinar asleep, it would be my word against theirs."

Jack drew in a deep breath and blew it out, before asking, "And the bracer?"

She reached over and ran her fingers along one side of it. "I know you, Colonel. You have every intention of trying to force us through the gate. If you do, someone will be killed, and I have decided that it won't be us. Not now."

"It's a personal shield."

"Yes, and it's of Furling make. Knives will do no more to it than bullets. And should you insist on trying to push me physically through, well, let's just say that you'll probably be 'shocked' by what happens." She smiled at him. "Shall we go? Jolinar and I are becoming anxious to return to our base. She still needs to deliver the information she has for them, and it is extremely important that they get it as soon as possible. We may already be too late."

Jack O'Neill didn't know this woman. It was Captain Carter; it was not Jolinar. But it was a Captain Carter he'd never seen before. Of course, he supposed if your entire life was suddenly changed completely it would make you act just a tad bit different. Still. She was so…decisive. After thinking about it, for a moment longer, he shrugged. He decided to let the General take this on. He was just glad that he didn't have to make the decision. She'd pretty much stopped any plans he had to force her to go back. Not, he knew, after listening to Daniel that he was all that sure that he still would, even if he could.

He nodded decisively. "Let's go. I don't think we need Makepeace, though. They'll already have the three of us and you and Jolinar. Let's go see what the General has to say about all of this."

Jolinar urged Sam to follow him, so making sure she had a container of water that she found and purified, she joined her team in heading for the Chaappa'ai.

Daniel ran ahead of them and started inputting the gate address for Earth. Once it connected, he sent the code and as soon as it was accepted, Jack indicated to Makepeace that he and his team should go on first. As soon as the last man stepped into the event horizon, he took up his position standing before the camera on the M.A.L.P. He could see Sergeant Davis, but he couldn't see the General. "Sergeant, is the General there?"

The Sergeant started to shake his head no, but then turned it to look across the room instead, before saying, "Yes, he is Colonel O'Neill."

"Great, I need to talk to him."

Glancing over his shoulder as the General walked up and stood behind him, he told him, "Colonel Makepeace and his team are back and getting their physicals, General." He frowned slightly, adding, "For some reason, Colonel O'Neill and his team haven't returned. Colonel Makepeace didn't indicate that there was a problem of any kind, Sir."

"Thank You, Sergeant," General Hammond replied quietly. He really had to remember to put in for a promotion for him. For all the extra stuff, he did all the time. But now wasn't the time to worry about it. That could come later.

He looked at the screen and watched, as Colonel O'Neill appeared to be talking to someone that stood beside him but was not in the camera's viewfinder. Bending at the waist and speaking into the microphone, he asked him, "Why haven't you returned Colonel? Why did you send Makepeace back, if you aren't yet returning? And just as important, what happened to Captain Carter?"

He watched as O'Neill turned once more to speak to the person on his right, and then, to the one on his left, before returning his attention to the camera and telling him, "Well, Sir, first, Captain Carter is alive, so that part worked." He paused, as if not sure where to go with the remainder of his explanation.

Sighing, the General prodded him, saying, "That's good, Colonel O'Neill. Now you need to return to the base so that Dr. Fraiser can check her out." The General didn't think he had ever seen his second in command this disturbed by something. Just as he was about to tell him to just say whatever it was, he watched his attention once more leave and look to his right.

Whatever was said this time must have helped because he turned back to the camera, stating decisively, "General, you need to clear the control room of all personnel. Daniel and Teal'c agree that I need privacy to explain this."

If he had been younger and less inured to things becoming bizarre, he knew that his chin would probably be on the floor. Whatever was going on was somehow classified. That was the only reason you ever requested a command post to be deserted. Still, this was O'Neill; brash, sarcastic, a jokester, a pain in the behind, and a notorious procrastinator, he was still also O'Neill; loyal, funny, determined, someone you could count on, and one hell of a good soldier, commanding officer, and second in command of the SGC.

General Hammond nodded abruptly, before turning to the control room, saying, "Clear the room, please, people. Take a short break and be back in about twenty minutes." He watched them all file out, but when the Sergeant went to stand up, his hand came down on his shoulder. "No, Sergeant Davis, you have a very high clearance level. I may need something retrieved, taken down in writing, recorded, or...unrecorded."

Hearing him, Jack, cleared his throat, saying, "I think you might want to do that now, General. This can't go any farther than us, except for the president. He needs to be notified."

Once more, the General had the urge to allow his jaw to drop, but all he did was nod to the Sergeant, who then stood and then went around the room disabling each piece of surveillance equipment. When he returned to his chair, the General nodded to O'Neill. "All right, Colonel, we now have complete and utter privacy. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, General, something happened to Carter, while she was in the sarcophagus. Something that means she can't return to Earth, unless she wants to end up a lab rat or in a cell. We've talked it over, for a while now, and the only thing we can think to do, is to keep her away from there, until you can get President Crawford informed and find out what he wants to do."

"What's happened, Jack? Cut to the chase."

"General, Jolinar is back. I assume you knew that she would revive, too?"

"I assumed so, yes. But, what is the problem? Is she refusing to come here?"

"Jolinar isn't, no, but Captain Carter is. After giving it some serious thought and discussing it, Teal'c, Daniel, and Jolinar all support her stand. I, um—well, I agree with them, Sir. I think that returning them to the base, before you get her some diplomatic immunity, or something, would be a big mistake. We'd have the entire Tok'Ra race down on us, and I would imagine that we would rather have them as allies than enemies."

General Hammond frowned. "Is she offering to release Captain Carter, Colonel?"

Jack shook his head, and it was obvious that he was having difficulty in deciding what to say. Even as the General wished that Dr. Jackson would take over, Daniel stepped up and pushed Jack aside, saying, "General Hammond, what Jack is trying to tell you is that Sam doesn't want her to leave. She wants to remain her host. It's a decision she made, before we brought them here, and it's why she died with Jolinar. She didn't want her to die alone. I don't quite understand the relationship, yet, but I'm going to talk to Sam about it sometime when things calm down."

He sighed heavily, adding, "The other thing he's trying to tell you is that the sarcophagus wasn't _'just'_ a sarcophagus. It was altered, and in fact, it was to be a gift to the Tok'Ra around two thousand years ago. Some stuff happened, and it never was transferred to them; long story; I'll go into it later. Anyway, that's beside the point, and I need to keep this brief."

"None of us could remember exactly what Sam did. We remembered the first two things correctly. The third one, we couldn't remember, so we decided to just, you know, pick a button and push it. We thought everything was fine, and actually, it is fine. It's better than fine; it's pretty darn great, for the Tok'Ra. It's not so great for Sam, until you can get her protected from Maybourne and the N.I.D. So, you really need to get ahold of the President, and get her assurances that she will be treated like the visiting dignitary of another race, which she now is. No tests, No experiments, no harassment by Maybourne, and no jail cells. Then, she and a few members of her Council, and probably her High Councilor will come to Earth and meet with us about forming an alliance, if you want to ally with the Tok'Ra. I think we both know that this isn't something we should just blow off. This could be the most important treaty and alliance we form out here."

General Hammond was quiet, as he thought about what Dr. Jackson had said. It was true. Then he realized that he still didn't know what had changed about Captain Carter. Not only that, but Dr. Jackson had said, 'her council' would come, as if Jolinar was the head of the Tok'Ra's Resistance or something. Remembering the way they had treated one another almost made him cringe, but luckily, neither side had been very polite or forthcoming to the other. On the other hand, she'd told them the truth, right down to the fact that she and the Captain would be killed by an assassin. Looking back at the screen, where Daniel was quietly awaiting his decision, the General told him, "I definitely believe that we should put this before the President. But you still haven't told me what the problem with the Captain is, and when you were talking about the, er, that is, Jolinar, you said 'her council', as if she's the head of it or something. What is going on, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, General, as far as the council remark...that's because it _will _be her council. Very soon now, she will become the leader of their race and chances are pretty good that, if she wants to ally with us, they will. We can't be positive, though, so be sure that you point out that this isn't a done deal."

"And Captain Carter and Jolinar? What exactly happened to them, Doctor Jackson? I'm still waiting to hear that. I'm assuming, since none of you appear to be either panicked or in any severe distress that whatever it is, while making a difference, is not alarming."

The General watched, as Daniel looked behind him, before turning back to the microphone and screen. The General and the Sergeant both heard him mutter, "Well, I wouldn't _exactly_ say _that_." He looked back at the screen, where he could see the General. It was obvious that he was beginning to lose patience. Well, it was now or never…

TBC


	3. Now or Never Ch 3 TMAQ

_**Chapter Three Summary: **While the SGC awaits the President's call, Daniel and Teal'c make a quick trip to gather enough clothes for the four of them for several days. The two left behind are brought to a point they don't expect, by the third being with them. Both are surprised, but pleased at the outcome of the experiment. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13 _

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Now or Never**_

* * *

…Oh, yeah, it was definitely now or never, and, as much as he'd really, really prefer to choose' never', 'now' was the card he'd been given, so it was the one that he would have to play. Daniel took a deep breath, before blowing it back out, and taking the plunge, saying, "General Hammond—Jolinar was—changed, during the process to revive them. It ah…turned her into a Queen. She and Sam are now the Queen of the Tok'Ra."

The General heard the gasp from the Sergeant, and for the first time in a long time, he reacted physically to some shocking news. Reaching out, he grabbed the back of a chair, and swiveling it around, he allowed his legs to collapse. He literally 'dropped' into it. It was enough out of character for him that he pulled himself together, and sat up straight. Finally, he found his voice, saying, faintly, "I see." He didn't, of course, but the details could be gone into later. "What…" he cleared his throat, and tried again, his voice growing firmer, now that the first shock had passed, "What else do you have to tell me, Dr. Jackson? I believe that there are a few other things that I should probably know."

Daniel nodded his concurrence, and it was plainly apparent that he had expected the question. Since that was the case, he began to tell General Hammond, what he needed to know, "As you know, according to the Jaffa legends, which we no longer have reason to doubt; the Tok'Ra lost their Queen, Egeria, many centuries ago. Until today, they were a dying race."

He paused, and then pointed out what he was sure the General already knew. He just wanted his own thoughts confirmed. "Well, Sir, if we bring her back to Earth, and Maybourne, or anyone else, gets ahold of her, we might never see her or even find her again, and I can guarantee you that there would be no alliance…not now and not ever. In fact, just the opposite could very well happen. It makes me shudder, just thinking about how widespread and far-reaching the consequences could become, and the damage we could all end up facing, simply because we screwed up one time too many."

Before General Hammond could find anything else to say, Daniel was talking again, explaining, "Jolinar and Sam talked it over, and they think that we should accompany them to the Tok'Ra world where their base is. They have to let them know that not only is Jolinar not dead, but she's now their new Queen."

"And, too, there is some rather sensitive information she needs to get to them, as soon as possible. They have an, um—leak—I guess you could say, and it's in the highest tier of their hierarchy. It's why she's been so desperate to return there." Daniel frowned, as he paused, for a moment, before adding, "It's extremely important to stop this leak, or it could cause the downfall and death of all of the Tok'Ra. He has to be stopped, General."

Daniel looked over to see that Jolinar was still talking to Teal'c, and that Jack had joined them. Therefore, he turned back to the General and lowered his voice, saying, "I think this is one of those things that a soldier would do anything he had to do to deliver the information that his fellow soldiers, officers, in fact, his government needed desperately. I can't fault her anymore, for what she did to Sam. Then, too, Sam told me that now that she knows what being Tok'Ra means, what it means to Jolinar, as well as the others, and how important this information is to their entire Resistance, she doesn't blame her, at all, for what happened. She's trying to save her people, and like Sam said, if the circumstances were reversed, she would have done the same thing, or anything else she had to do, to get to the tunnels, and warn them."

The General nodded, tiredly. Dr. Jackson was right. It was something that they had blatantly ignored, overlooked, and refused to acknowledge, in their blind devotion to the belief that all Goa'uld were bad, and that she had to be lying to them. Any good soldier would get that information to the right people, or die trying. Which, it seems, both Jolinar and Captain Carter did. Well, at least now, they had a better idea of what they were actually dealing with, and he could discuss it with the President, without sounding like an uninformed idiot. He hoped.

Lifting his head, he looked back at the screen, telling Daniel, "I'll get back to you, as soon as I can. I won't attempt to stop her and the Captain, Dr. Jackson. This is my call at this point in time, and I can't, in good conscience, allow her to return here to face almost certain incarceration, until a decision is made. As you say, that could very well be diplomatic suicide, so we won't even begin to go there. I can't tell you what to do, of course, but should you decide to leave for her home base, it might be a wise move. If you do go to the other world, contact us first, so that we can have radio communications, once you reach their homeworld. Send the M.A.L.P. through, before you arrive there. I'll dial you back, as soon as I can reach the President and get a decision." The General glanced at the clock, noting the time, and he realized that the wormhole would shut down in less than fifteen minutes. Looking back at the other man, he told him, "We're down to less than fifteen minutes, anyway."

Daniel nodded his agreement. "All right, General Hammond. I'm sure we'll talk again before too long. Goodbye." Daniel was turning and heading toward the other members of his team, almost before the last word was out of his mouth.

"Shut it down, Sergeant, and recall the personnel. I don't have to tell you that nothing leaves this room."

"No, Sir, you do not, I assure you."

The General smiled at him. "No, I didn't think so. I'll be back as soon as I talk to the President. Should SG-1 call us back, for any reason, contact me."

'Yes, Sir."

Sighing, the General stood. He hoped that he could reach the President right away. They usually put him through immediately, considering that what he called about could be a very serious situation. Well, this wasn't a threat; it was good news, really. He turned and strode toward the door, as he instructed over his shoulder, "Call me, if you need me, Sergeant."

But Sergeant Davis didn't answer. The General was already on his way back to his office and out of hearing range. He picked up the phone to call the personnel back. The day didn't stop, just because something unusual came up. He smiled slightly to himself. If things stopped every time something out of the ordinary or bizarre happened, they would never work on or accomplish anything. And at the moment, there was still plenty of work to do. He'd best get doing it.

* * *

Daniel walked toward his teammates, and they all turned, watching as he approached them. Jack grinned at him sheepishly, and then looked at the ground, for a few seconds, before looking back at him. Clearing his throat, he asked, almost haltingly, "So, Daniel, ah, what did the General have to say? Did you tell him what's going on here?"

"Yes, and he agreed with us. Sam and Jolinar aren't to return, until after he talks to the President to see what his attitude is, and, um, he suggests that we go ahead to Jolinar's world whenever we're ready to go. My guess is that, if we are there, then we can honestly say that we have no choice, but to return without Sam."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson, I concur. General Hammond has chosen to take the path, which will protect us. He, on the other hand, has chosen to take any blame by sending her to her own world, where we are unlikely to be in a position to forcibly remove her."

"I agree, but now we have to decide what we're actually going to do and do it. Any suggestions as to what we need to do next?" Jack sent the question to all of them, but he looked at Jolinar.

Understanding his unspoken request, she nodded, stating firmly, "I agree, Colonel O'Neill. We should go there soon; however, I believe that you should return to your base, gather enough clothing for perhaps four days. When you are ready to return, I suggest that you meet us on the world where I hope to find my people."

Jack's eyebrows raised, as he questioned her statement, "Ah, where you _'hope'_ to find your people? Do they just up and move away during the night or something, without telling their, er, own people?"

Jolinar sent him a smile, as she shook her head. "No, Colonel, however, you must remember that I have been on the run from an Ashrak, as well as a rather persistent and determined group of Jaffa. I have been out of touch with them, for over a year now. There is little doubt, but that they believe me to be dead, which I tend to believe, is a good thing for the moment. Since I know what I do, about the traitor, it would not surprise me to find that our base has been attacked and therefore moved. I may have some difficulty in finding them, although I should be able to locate one of them sooner or later. That is something to worry about should the situation arise."

He nodded his head, asking her, "Is there anything Carter wants us to being back for her?"

Jolinar nodded, and Sam came fore. She swung her pack down to the ground and began digging through it, only to have a pad of paper and a pen thrust at her. She reached for it, and looked over at Daniel, with a grin, saying, "Thanks, Daniel. I think it would be expedient, if I just wrote everything down." It took little time, and she handed the list, and the address for Jolinar's base, to Daniel, even as Jolinar came fore. She took it back from him, and added one or two things, along with directions on where to find them.

Then turning to the Colonel, she told him, "Sam and I have given more thought to my earlier decisions, and I believe that Samantha is correct. We have been discussing certain scenarios, and we both believe that it could actually be dangerous for me to be there. It would also be rather, ah, unwise, for Sam simply to turn up there unaccompanied by her team. Once we announce ourselves, and they become aware of me, they will wish to interrogate Samantha to determine whether or not I am suppressing her. They will inject us with a tranquilizer that will send me to sleep for a short time. By the time, they have determined that I am who we say I am, I will be awakening."

"I do not want to simply announce that I am a Queen. Nor do I really wish to go through the entire ordeal of being made unconscious. I must talk to the Council members, as soon as it is possible to do so, without the one that is a traitor realizing what I am, for he will immediately contact Cronus."

"That could be bad. You don't need another of those things after the two of you," Jack muttered, upset at the thought of another of those things after his Captain.

The group stood in silence, as each of them considered what Jolinar had just told them and mulled over what steps they should next take.

While the three men gave thought to that, Sam's thoughts were going in a different direction. After giving her idea some quality time, she turned toward her Lifemate, asking, _"Jolinar, would you feel different to other Tok'Ra, if you had died, but I survived the attack? I mean are you stronger or something? Could we pass you off as having died?" _

It took a minute for her to think about the differences there might be, but when she felt she was fairly confident about her answer, she told her, _"The resonance they feel from me might be slightly stronger than the signal I would give off, if I was dead. Why?" _

"_Well, what if Daniel and I went to the base, to—to, well, I don't know, maybe just to tell them…" _Sam sighed, _"Never mind, that won't work. There isn't any reason I could give for going there that wouldn't sound bogus." _Her discouragement was heavy in her voice, but her idea had been immediately picked up on by Jolinar.

In fact, Jolinar disagreed that it would not work and told her, _"While it is true that it would be risky, I believe that we could do it. As for why you are there, you will say that I gave you the coordinates, and requested that you meet with them, in order to consider forming an alliance based on your mutual desire to rid the universe of the Goa'uld." _

Sam nodded, but added, _"I can see where that might work, but didn't you say that you wanted to talk to Arwanna privately? How could we do that?" _

Jolinar frowned, but then a thought made her smile. _"You will ask to speak to Garshaw and Arwanna privately. They will wish to know why, of course. You can tell them that it is a private matter that has to do with your health, and the changes that have taken place, since I died within you. You will tell them that your healers are concerned because medications no longer work correctly, and they need to know what to do for you in certain situations. Once we are completely alone, I will come fore and explain what has occurred." _

She sighed, _"The others must be able to play their parts, too, Samantha. They are your team and neither they nor your superior felt comfortable sending you alone to the co-ordinates that I gave to you. They must back up our story completely. So we must go over it with them once we have settled on it." _

"_We will say that we were together only a very few hours, thus your lack of memories. We blended during an attack, which is true. They will be upset that I simply took you, but there is no other way to explain why I was planning on leaving you. You had just changed your mind about being my host; you decided that you wished for us to remain together, when the Ashrak found and almost killed both of us; however, you survived because I protected you. You will say that we were preparing to begin the deeper blending when he found us." _

Sam nodded, but added, _"I will probably tell them that in the confusion, what I was doing, and what I said to you convinced you that I was offering to host you. Once done, it couldn't be undone, so when you realized that I hadn't offered to be a host, you assured me that you would leave as soon as a suitable host could be found. Then the more I got to know you and learn about the Tok'Ra, the more we both believed that we should get to know one another and eventually form an alliance. How's that sound?" _

"_Very plausible, Sam. Now that we know that story, although, I am quite sure that you have found the information in my memories; however, just to be sure that you know, the traitor's name is Cordesh, he is a council member, so he will be there, as they discuss what you tell them." _

Sam nodded her understanding, saying, _"Yes, that memory I do have. There are others that are kind of blurry. I figure they'll get better as time passes." _

Jolinar concurred in a non-committal tone before returning to the subject of Cordesh. "_I believe that you should pretend that you do not recognize him…and probably many of the others, as well. That way, when you tell them that we did not blend, and that you hold very little from me, except for what I purposely showed to you, it will make him feel less threatened. "If you do not appear to know him, then, when you request time with Arwanna, Daimesh, and Garshaw, it will give us some time to alert them to my survival. Daimesh and Arwanna will have a chance to check us and verify who I am, thus there will be no need, for the tranquilizing to take place, even though some of the Council Members, Cordesh being one of them, still prefer that method. While they do that, perhaps our team can keep an eye on Cordesh and report anything that seems odd. Eventually they must search Cordesh's chambers for evidence of his perfidy." _Bitterness and sadness mixed in her voice and Sam hugged her.

"_So, should the Colonel stay here with us? Should we wait and all go together, or have them meet us there?" _

"_I am not sure." _Turning from their internal conversation, she looked at Jack telling him, "Colonel, I believe that Samantha and I have come up with a plan which will keep the traitor from realizing that we know who he is. We will be able to talk to those we need to talk to, thereby setting the wheels in motion to capture him. We will remain here for forty-five minutes, after Daniel and Teal'c leave for the SGC. Do you need to write a list as well?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I imagine that Daniel can gather what I might need for a few days."

Sam came fore and told them, "Okay, here's the story. Be sure you've got it, so that if anyone questions you we'll all be saying the same thing. Ready?" At their nods, she quickly told them their story. Mere hours together before the Ashrak got them and Jolinar died in her, before they got to blend.

Seeing their nods of agreement, Jolinar returned to tell them, "Very well. So, as we decided, we will wait for…forty-five minutes. If you return before the time is up, we will all go together; otherwise, Colonel O'Neill, Sam, and I will meet you there. Is that plan acceptable to everyone?" When no one objected, Jolinar nodded once, firmly and decisively. Then, taking Sam's list back from Daniel, she double-checked that her base's address was correctly written. "Be sure to give this to General Hammond, Daniel. If you return here, and we have left, you should notify the General, and bring this M.A.L.P. with you, as you come through."

Daniel nodded his agreement, before turning and walking to the DHD. He input Earth's address, sent the code, and at its acceptance, he and Teal'c grabbed their things and headed back to the base to gather the extra things they would need.

* * *

A brooding, yet speculative, look crossed Jolinar's face, as she watched Jack O'Neill fidget. From Samantha's memories, she could see where this inactivity might drive him, as she would say, nuts. He appeared to be most uncomfortable when he had nothing to do, and even more uncomfortable when he had to sit and wait upon either other people or circumstances. Well, she sighed, he was about to become a whole lot more uncomfortable.

Sam was napping lightly, and Daniel and Teal'c had been gone for no more than five minutes, probably less. She was not exactly comfortable herself. However, Samantha deserved to know if her feelings for the man were real, permanent, sexual, or just plain old propinquity. She suspected the last, along with the fact that Colonel Jack O'Neill was a _'safe'_ bet. They could not get involved due to their military's strictures against such things.

Well, she was about to find out just how deep they went. They had no other choice, because Jolinar already had mates that she loved more than anything else in the Universe. For now, though, she was blocking those memories, so Sam would not remember their earlier conversation. If Samantha was truly in love with the Colonel, then they both needed to know. She would not force Sam to enter a relationship with her. The Tok'Ra loved as one. If she allowed these emotions to be fully felt by Samantha, then she would be influenced by them, and she would fall in love with her mates. Unfortunately, she would always wonder if anything could have developed between the two of them. So, it was time to find out for both of them.

She stood and made her way to the Colonel. He was standing and staring out across the valley that lay open before them. She made sure to make enough noise to alert him to her presence, so that she did not startle him.

He turned, as he heard her approach. Even in creased BDU's, and combat boots she was a beautiful woman. He frowned to himself wondering what would happen now. He'd been attracted to her from the very first meeting, when he'd tried to give her such a hard time. That was all defensive action against the feelings she stirred. Problem was…he didn't know himself what those feelings really were. Considering how little they actually had in common, he suspected that they were pretty much sexual in nature and that was probably it. He knew that she had some kind of reciprocal feelings for him, but again, he wasn't sure they weren't nothing more than curiosity.

He was taken by surprise when Jolinar stepped close to him and put her hand on the side of his throat and began to stroke lightly. What the hell? He reached up and grabbed her hand, asking quickly, "What, uh, are you doing, Jolinar?"

"You have feelings for my host, Colonel. My host has some feelings for you, as well. They are not very clear, however. I feel that it is in Samantha's best interests to find out just how you feel about her, and whether or not there is a reciprocation of her feelings. We have about thirty minutes before Daniel and Teal'c return. I suggest that we put them to good use. That said, I will begin by telling you that her emotions about you are very jumbled, and I believe that they are more of a sexual interest, than an interest of the heart."

"The only way we will find out is if we do some experimenting ourselves. Samantha is sleeping but only lightly, and she will return to an aware state shortly."

Jack O'Neill looked more uncomfortable than Jolinar had ever seen him in any memory that Samantha had. He rubbed the back of his neck and rotated it and his shoulders, as if to release tension. He finally cleared his throat, managing to ask, "And, ah, just how do you suggest that we, um—experiment—to find out what our, er, 'true' feelings for one another are?"

Jolinar smiled wryly, before stating firmly, "I suggest that you kiss her, Colonel. It is something that you have wanted to do for a very long time now, so I suggest that you forget she is in your chain of command and kiss her with all of the pent-up emotion with which you observe her. I will allow her emotions to take full hold, and then we will see how much is a truly deep abiding love, and how much is simple propinquity. I will awaken her, now, so you should prepare yourself to be thoroughly kissed. I will give her control once we are well into the embrace. I will not hold back, Colonel. Too many important things are resting on your reactions to it."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean? What _'exactly'_ is resting on her true emotions?"

She smiled once again, but this time her lips curved in pure amusement and lacked self-mockery or derision. As she stepped forward to stand ever more closely, she told him, "That is something that must remain buried to both of you, for the moment. I wish for this to be something that she can analyze without outside and undue influence and the same must hold true for you. So, if you feel that you are ready, Colonel?"

He shrugged, saying laconically, "As I'll ever be, I suppose. Let's see if there's anything between us. If not, then we can both move on, as you say, and if there is, well, then we have a problem."

It was Jolinar's turn to shrug. "That is a matter of opinion, of course. You would have nothing worse than you already have. You will know instead of suspicions and 'guesses' about what you feel for one another, at which point, you will have to make decisions as to how you wish to deal with your new situation. Now, shall we?"

He nodded and stepped forward those last few inches. Taking her into his arms, he bent his head toward her, even as he realized that he now held his Captain. Well, Jolinar was probably very correct, and they needed to either go forward or learn to live with the sexual tingle that occasionally arched between them.

"Colonel?" Sam's voice ended in a squeak, as she realized that her superior officer was about to kiss her. She pushed firmly against his chest, as she continued to stare at him wide-eyed. What the hell was going on? Fantasy was one thing, but this wasn't fantasy. _"Jolinar, do something! This is against the regs. We could both be brought up on charges of misconduct. Help me out here." _

"_I am helping you out, my Sam. You must resolve your feelings for the Colonel. This is the easiest way to do so. You will know shortly exactly, what your dreams of him mean. If they are no more than a pleasant distraction, when you are bored, then you may easily disregard this and be thankful that you finally know how you feel about him." _

Still staring at the now frozen Colonel, she answered swiftly, accusing her of causing problems, _"What have you done? I can't just go around kissing men indiscriminately." _

"_This is not indiscriminate, Samantha. This is to set into perspective, once and for all time, how you truly feel about Colonel O'Neill. Now, stop staring at him as if he has lost his mind and accept the embrace and kiss…or I will take over and do it for you at first, if you are too uncomfortable." _

"_I—I—um, yeah, take over, or, or something." _Realizing that Jolinar was very serious about getting an answer to what her host's true feelings were, she leaned her head against his chest so that he would not see the exchange between them.

Using the position to her advantage, Jolinar slid her arms up and around the Colonel's neck, before running her lips softly across the skin of his neck, moving ever closer to his lips.

Suddenly wanting nothing more than to get this stupid experiment over with, Jack took the lead and captured her lips with his. She could sure kiss. He'd never expected to find out if she was as good at it, as he suspected. She had a good technique—no wet, sloppy, loose lips. He deepened it, pulling her more tightly against him.

After a slight pause, she tightened her arms before moving them back to his shoulders, kneading them sensuously. She ran her hands down his arms, trailing her nails lightly across his flesh through his shirt. She felt no reaction and almost smiled. It was just as Jolinar had suspected and their emotions were superficial—something they did to pass the time when they were getting bored. Yes, their feelings were mostly manufactured in the realm of daydreams.

She stepped back and Sam took over, running her hands back up his arms, across his shoulders, and down his back. She felt no real reaction in him. And that, to her surprise, caused her to feel relief. Were her feelings for the Colonel, really no more than an enjoyment of flirting now and then? She could hope so. She really did hope so.

Then his hands slid to her ass and pulled her closer and more firmly against his body and the…semi-hardness of a tepid desire…rather than the raging hardness that should have greeted her abdomen. She began to relax and enjoy the kiss, relaxing into his embrace and analyzing the properties of his kissing technique. It was not sloppy or wet, and neither was it too hard nor was it too soft. Thank heavens; he wasn't the type that tried to feel your tonsils with his tongue, either. Gentle forays against her lips, tempting them to open more fully to his exploration, followed, when she finally complied and opened them slightly, by short probes that caressed her mouth and tongue. Oh, yeah, he had great technique. He was almost as good as he was in her…

Sam's eyes flew open and she looked at the Colonel in shock as what she was thinking finally registered. She wasn't wrapped up in the passion of the moment—she was judging his technique. There was nothing there, but appreciation for the subtly of his way of kissing and holding her. She almost laughed in relief, and then a very unwanted thought crossed her mind. What if it meant something to the Colonel? What if he was in love with her? Crap. She pulled back from the rather tepid kiss, and pushed lightly against his chest. She felt very awkward right now.

Before she could decide what she should or could say to the Colonel, Jolinar indicated she would like to take control and talk to him. Sam was more than happy to step aside for her, even as she called herself a coward. Jolinar laughed at her gently, before reassuring her, _"There is nothing wrong with being relieved that you do not have to face something that could make you embarrassed and uncomfortable. I will be neither, so it will make for a quicker denouement to this entire episode. Both of you will be relieved that there is nothing between you, and soon you will be comfortable once more. Trust me; it will take very little time for you to forget everything except the relief of knowing that you are not in love, or even in lust, with your commanding officer." _

Sam sighed. Jolinar was right. Things would be easier now that they knew it was just flirting with nothing behind it.

Looking at the Colonel, Jolinar asked bluntly, "Well, Colonel, are you ready to give up your military career for Samantha?"

Sam didn't think she'd ever seen him look so appalled and wasn't surprised when he burst out, "No! Er, that is, no. No, I'm not and I get the distinct impression that Carter was less than impressed, with both of our less than stellar responses."

Jolinar smiled at him, as she affirmed his beliefs, "You would be very correct if you felt that way, Colonel O'Neill. She did analyze your technique and found it to be quite adequate."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he came close to glowering at her, as he growled at her, "Oh, did she? Adequate? I'm adequate? I'll have you know that…" It was at that point that he realized that the Goa'uld, no, the Tok'Ra, standing in front of him actually had amusement in her eyes, and it was all she could do to keep her lips from smiling. "That," he stated firmly, "Is not a nice thing to do."

Sam came forward and she was laughing. "Well, Sir, you should have seen your face." Then she sobered, asking, "Colonel, are we…you know…okay with this? I'm comfortable with what we found. I have to assume that you didn't feel anything either…well other than enjoyment."

Colonel Jack O'Neill finally grinned himself, telling her, "Yeah, Carter, I'm good. Well, actually, I'm a little better than good. It's nice to know that the flirting was just a time passer for us and not a real pre-relationship thing. You're pretty good in the kissing department, too, y'know. You might want to tilt you head just slightly to the…"

He laughed as Sam smacked him lightly on the arm. "I take it that I wasn't the only one analyzing technique."

He grinned ruefully, as he agreed. Then remembering something, he asked her, "Carter, when Jolinar suggested this as a way to find out if there would ever be something between us, she said that she would hold her emotions back from you completely, until we determined if we had any romantic leanings toward one another. Do you know what she meant by that? I think you were asleep when she made that comment."

"Yes, I was, and since I don't know what she meant, I'll let her tell you herself."

"Sure. Go ahead." He watched as they switched places, before asking her, "Okay, now, what was the reason behind what you did? Not that I'm unhappy about what you asked us to do, because I'm not. I'm glad to finally lay those questions to rest. It did resolve a conflict I'd had for quite a while now. That's beside this point. You said the answer was important…so, just how important was it and why?"

Jolinar gave him another brief smile before saying, not only to him, but to Sam, "It was rather important because if Samantha and you were really in love and would end up together, then I would have to find a new host." Although, she thought to herself, there would be the little connection problem they had, but no point in going into it now.

Jack looked bewildered. "What? You dislike me that much?" Regardless the wrong start they'd gone through, he'd believed that she didn't dislike him, or view him as an enemy anymore.

Now, there was a definite smile on her lips, as she shook her head, no, before assuring him, "No, Colonel, that is not the reason. I do not dislike you at all now that we have gotten to know each other better, even if it is for only a few hours. No, the reason that I would have had to leave Samantha, if she was in love with you is because we are already joined; we have mates." She frowned slightly before adding, "I believe that you would call it married. Of course, our mates would have released Samantha from the mate-bond had she been in love with you."

Neither Jack O'Neill nor Samantha Carter said a word. Both were much too surprised and shocked to respond in any way other than a few rather strangled, disjointed, utterances that Jolinar could not understand.

_TBC _


	4. Breaking the News Ch 4 TMAQ

_**Chapter Four Summary**_**: **_SG-1 makes their way to the Tok'Ra homeworld and Sam tells them how Jolinar 'died', but left a private message for Garshaw. They are assured of protection when they return to the SGC. Sam and Jolinar alert Garshaw to the fact that there is a traitor on the base._

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13 _

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Breaking the News**_

* * *

Finally getting his voice to work properly, O'Neill stared at her, saying, "I—Carter—you were—they might—we didn't..." He paused, blew out a puff of air, drew a deep breath, and tried again, this time rather more successfully, if still not exactly eloquently, "No wonder you were, well, I mean, you had to…yeah, it was important that we find out. That could have been—awkward…yeah, really, really, ah, yeah…awkward."

Forgetting, for the moment, that she could talk to Jolinar mentally, Sam's voice came to both Colonel O'Neill and Jolinar, faint, stunned, but there, nonetheless, asking hesitantly, "Mates? You—you have—mates?" Then the memory returned to her, and she exclaimed, "Oh, no, Jolinar, why didn't you remind me? I completely forgot what you told me earlier."

Beginning to see the humorous side to the incident, Jack watched his Captain's face, as she listened to Jolinar's response. Whatever it was, it must have helped, because she visibly relaxed. _"Yes, I know that you did. I am afraid that once I saw the questions in our mind about the Colonel, I blocked them from you, until we could find out positively, whether you loved him or not. So, now that we know you do not, yes, Samantha, we have mates." _

She paused for a moment, and her thoughts swung back to the upcoming 'mission'. "_I would suggest; however, that you pretend that you do not recognize them, either. Had we 'blended' before I passed away, you would most certainly recognize them, whereas not knowing them would make sense, if we did not blend. I must have given you visuals of Garshaw." _She frowned. _"Do not name Arwanna or Daimesh, Samantha. You must say the healers, not Arwanna and Daimesh for you would not know them. If we talked about an alliance between our people, then I would certainly have shown you Garshaw and probably Per'sus. I do not know how Selmak and Saroosh are. Saroosh is getting quite old and Selmak will need a new host soon, if she has not already passed in the last year."_ She sighed deeply, hoping that not recognizing them was the correct decision.

She realized that the Colonel was about to make a comment, but instead, both he and Sam looked up, as the Chaappa'ai activated.

Now fully recovered from Jolinar's announcement, Jack took the cautious route, he indicated they should take cover, and they slid into the shadows near where they were standing. They both had their weapons, since Makepeace left one behind for Sam. She was glad, even though chances were that it was Daniel and Teal'c. Sam felt Jolinar frown, even though, it was who they were expecting, when they stepped out and the wormhole disintegrated. Something was bothering her. _"What's up, Jolinar?" _

"_I have just realized that, until I can come forward, it would look quite odd for the four of you to turn up with what appears to be luggage. When we first developed our plan, I would have been instantly showing the Tok'Ra, who I was, and your arrival, as my friends, would have been seen as no more than eccentric. However, the four of you turning up, alone, will cause many eyebrows to rise."_ She sighed, and then straightened her back. Well, they would just have to solve the problem.

"_I suggest we hide our stuff near the Stargate, and then, if things go as we hope they will, one of us can return for them. On the other hand, we could just send them back to the SGC and explain to the General that we may or may not need them sent through later," _Sam suggested mildly, not overly concerned about it, knowing they would figure something out, just as Jolinar did. They had found the problem; now, they would resolve it.

Jolinar nodded, as she watched the two men approach. They appeared to be, if not exactly happy, not unhappy either. As they got within hailing distance, Daniel called out, "Hi, guys, we're back. Are you about ready to head out?"

"Sure, Daniel," O'Neill called back to him, "Just as soon as you tell us what's going on back on good old Earth. What's been decided, Daniel…anything?"

Daniel nodded his head, as he and Teal'c trotted the last few feet, and came to a stop as they joined the other two, or three depending on how you looked at it.

"Yes, there's been a lot going on in the last thirty-five minutes. The President called and General Hammond told him what's occurred, and what our options are now. Needless to say, he wasn't overjoyed to find out that we'd incarcerated and then allowed a member of the Tok'Ra, the Resistance group within the Goa'uld to die. When he found out she was their leader, their Queen, General Hammond said that he couldn't say anything, and then all he did was moan. So, after giving him all of the bad stuff, he told him the good stuff. Our own Captain Carter has agreed to be Jolinar's host. In exchange for a few minor things, such as some gate addresses that are off the Goa'uld radar, and allowing them to take their sarcophagus, the Queen of the Tok'Ra, who also happens to be a Captain in our air force, believes that there very well could be an alliance—although, she stressed that it was not a given. The Tok'Ra High Council could very well stop it from happening. But, we are assured that she will do all that she can to see an alliance brought into being between the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra. If it is defeated, then she'll keep trying. After, that is, she takes care of a few problems for the Tok'Ra."

"I, um, made sure that he got the agreement, with the President, Sam. It will be at the SGC, signed, sealed, and delivered, by the time we go back. I hope I remembered it all; I'm pretty sure that I did."

As Jolinar watched, Sam talked to Daniel, asking, "What did he agree to? That's something we have to know, Daniel. Exactly what he agreed to."

"I know. Teal'c will help me out, if I forget anything. First things, first. The President sends his assurances that you and Jolinar will be treated like the visiting dignitary of another race that you now are. There will be no tests, no experiments, no harassment by Maybourne, no N.I.D., and no jail cells. You will be well guarded, if you don't bring your own guards, which you are welcome to do. No one will be carrying you off, experimenting on you and Jolinar, or anything of that type, ever. So, I think we're ready to go face the second half of the equation, don't you?"

Sam scrunched up her nose, but nodded, agreeing, "Yes, I guess we are. I just hope that the Tok'Ra won't put us in a cell, too."

"_That will not happen, Samantha, so you need not worry about it." _

"_Really? How can you be so sure?" _

"_If I must, I will stop it myself, by coming forward." _

Sam chewed on her lip, before answering, _"Maybe you would come fore and maybe not. I think we should wait on circumstances. And just think what you'd have to hold over them, for throwing their Queen into a cell." _

Jolinar gave her a laconic grin, and answered, _"Yes, I suppose there would be that. So, we shall see, but first you must find out what they want done about our belongings." _

"_Right. I'd forgotten. No time like the present." _

"Jolinar had a thought a bit ago that changes our plans a little. Since she's going to pretend that she died in me, which is why I give off the Tok'Ra buzz, but don't have a symbiote, we can't very well turn up with our stuff, as if we're expecting to stay…at least, not until she announces who and what she is. Then we can retrieve our stuff and go on from there. So, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I say we take them anyway and just leave them by the M.A.L.P.—we can always say we're on a mission that will last a few days, but decided to come here first, if anyone even asks. By leaving everything with the M.A.L.P. we're basically signaling that we have no intent to harm them any." Jack's answer was matter of fact, true, and would work quite well.

Jolinar came fore, saying, "That is very true, Colonel. The same holds true for your weapons. It would be best to react non-violently, when they surround us. If you react in a passive way, it will confuse them more, and keep them just slightly off-balance. They will have no idea why you are there and a passive stance will signal that you are not there to cause problems. In fact, disdain or a slight, silent amusement toward them, for holding weapons on you, when you are obviously not threatening them, will probably throw them off even more. When they insist on taking your weapons, smile brightly at them as if now very clearly amused, and hand them over without so much as a murmur of dissent. Yes, Colonel?"

"Well, you know that I'm 'Mr. Trust Is Us', but I'm not so sure we should be handing over our weapons. If they turn on us…"

Jolinar broke in before he could finish his sentence, saying, "Colonel, if they should turn on us, we will not care because we will be dead, weapons or not. Considering that there are hundreds of Tok'Ra on our base, I hardly think that four people, no matter how well armed, would get very far."

Jack stared at her. "Hundreds? There are hundreds?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill, our base is a medium sized one so there are several hundred Tok' Ra there. I must assume that my comments about being a dying race caused you to assume that we were nearly extinct. While we number only in the thousands, we are not yet, so far down that path that we would become extinct any time soon." She gave a wry smile before continuing, "Assuming that the Shol'va Tok'Ra has not given them all of the different base coordinates and they are planning a combined and coordinated strike against us, which, knowing what we do, we cannot discount."

Shaking lose from those depressing thoughts, she reminded them, "Remember that the only Tok'Ra that Samantha will know are Garshaw and Per'sus. That means that she will react to no one, including the traitor and our mates. Our goal, at this time, is to get Samantha and I into a room with Garshaw, Daimesh, and Arwanna." She looked at the three men, and drawing a deep breath, she added, "What I would like for you to do, is become very friendly with Cordesh, as well, of course, as some of the others, and thereby keep him under constant, though not intrusive observation."

She turned to Jack, telling him, "I need you to put your black ops training to use, Colonel. Cordesh is the one that gave me away to Cronus. I suspect, from the way he contacted him, that somewhere in his chamber we will find a small long-range communications device. Do not remove it, but if you happen to see it, all the better. Of course, you will pretend you have no idea what it is."

Looking at them each again, she smiled slightly, saying, "I will wish all of us luck. Is the M.A.L.P. ready? We will send it through in front of us, which will allow them to know that it is not the Goa'uld or Jaffa coming through. Please, remember that I will not say or do anything, unless I have no choice, whatsoever. Since I am deceased, it would be difficult for me to aid you." With those last words, Sam's eyes glowed, and she was back with them.

At the same moment that Sam came fore, the gate flushed, and then settled back into a gently fluctuating blue pool. They each stood and looked at it, for a moment, caught in their own thoughts on what would await them on the other side.

Picking up his duffle bag from the ground where Teal'c had dropped it, O'Neill then waved with his weapon toward the pool of blue. "Anyone else not ready for this? Yeah? All right, then, let's go." He walked over to the M.A.L.P. and found a place for his duffle bag, hefted his MP-5 and walked up the steps toward the event horizon. The others followed his example and placed their extra 'luggage' onto it, before following him up the steps. Daniel took the controls and began the M.A.L.P.'s trek up those same steps. It was slow on an even surface; up an incline or steps, it took forever. Teal'c returned and helped it up the steps.

Daniel smiled at him cheerfully, and called out, "Thanks, Teal'c. That could have taken a while."

Teal'c bowed his head in response and watched, as Daniel Jackson guided the small, motorized vehicle into the event horizon. As it was swallowed, they began to count, and when they reached ten, they all stepped in after it.

They exited on what appeared to be a desert planet. O'Neill sighed, Teal'c looked stoic, Daniel looked for and found their vehicle, and Sam looked down, so that none of them would see the smile that curved her lips, at their all too familiar reactions. Jolinar's gentle giggle wasn't helping any.

"_We must go to the left and head for the dunes in that direction. The main ring transporter should be there." _

Indicating her understanding, she looked at the Colonel, and catching his eyes, nodded her head in that direction.

As they strolled, slowly onward, Sam began to feel the signatures of both symbiotes, and the rings. She started singing very softly, Home Sweet Home. At first, they looked at her, as if there was something not quite right about her, but then Daniel caught on and laughed softly, even as he began to look around more sharply. Knowing that at least one of them was prepared, she stopped singing. Glancing at both Teal'c and the Colonel, she knew that Daniel's laughter had alerted them to what she was meaning. So, when no more than ten more feet from where they had been, a fairly large group of Tok'Ra surrounded them, they all remained calm and, at least in Daniel and Sam's case, somewhat amused.

The one in charge stepped forward, and Sam caught the low, yet restrained growl from Jolinar. Since she didn't appear to be ready to jump forward and rip out his throat, Sam let it pass, simply caressing her softly, to help her keep her cool. Calmed, Jolinar told Sam, _"Our enemy. That is Cordesh. We must be wary and yet remain just as I explained would be best." _

"_No problem, Jol. Even the Colonel appears to be doing the amused bit." _

Jolinar laughed softly, _"Yes, so I now perceive. We should listen." _

'_No problem. Quiet is it." _

The man that Jolinar had pointed out as Cordesh spoke to them, saying, "We mean you no harm. But I warn you, if you make any aggressive moves, we will fire upon you."

Jack looked around at those pointing weapons at them, and grinned, saying, in an extremely cheerful voice, "Same here."

Cordesh laughed, at his answer, stating, somewhat arrogantly, "Well, I think we have the advantage. There are more of us."

"This is true," The Colonel verbally agreed with him, but he did not lose the now sardonic look on his face, which clearly stated, 'So?'. Jolinar was thankful he did not say it aloud, but simply let the other man's arrogance pass. She was surprised at his acting ability, but also very pleased—she was beginning to like O'Neill more, as time passed.

One of the Tok'Ra on their right moved forward a step or two, thus taking attention from the two men and stopping any escalation between them. Sam felt Jolinar's reaction to his voice, and it almost took her to her knees. The relief in finding them alive, after knowing nothing about them for so long, was making Jolinar appear light-headed, something that seemed to be causing Sam some problems.

Feeling the physical reactions spreading through them, Sam's tone was close to frantic, as she snapped at her Lifemate, _"Jolinar! Dammit, get your emotions, and whatever else is pouring into our bloodstream under control. Now!" _

Pulling herself together swiftly, Jolinar hugged her, whispering, _"Thank you, Mer Prinekh. Falling at their feet would not be the best way to enter the tunnels and keep me hidden." _

"_Yeah. I know. Try to block him out for now. We'll have time with them later, I promise. Especially," _she groaned, _"if you keep showing me those kinds of memories. Stop, please, Jolinar; I have to concentrate, unless you want this really messed up." _

"_I apologize, Samantha, it was the shock of seeing him now, when I didn't expect to actually see them, until we were in the tunnels. They would send for them, thus giving us time to control our emotions. It was just the suddenness of their appearance, and I now have myself well in hand, I assure you." _

Now that Jolinar's emotions were under control, Sam took a good look at the man standing and glaring at Teal'c. For just a moment, she closed her eyes. Then opening them, she almost moaned aloud. Jolinar hadn't had time to really show her their mate's human host in any real detail; she had seen a few memories of him, but they were, ah, engaged in activities that didn't lend themselves to concentrating on his looks, er, per se. Crap, he was—well, he just was. He was really good-looking, and if Jolinar wasn't exaggerating, then he also had a great personality and was a fantastic lover…and not just the host, either. She was about to go under for the third time, and she hadn't even been aware that the first two had taken place.

Knowing now that 'this hunk' was Martouf, she awaited his comments about Teal'c. After staring at him, anger on his face, Martouf, spit out his words, "This one is a Jaffa. Apophis sect."

Keeping to their decision of acting congenial and unconcerned, Teal'c continued to lean against his staff weapon, the end of which was planted in the sand. Sam almost stared at him, as he showed just a slight amusement, supported by disdain, as he responded, his voice mild, "I am no longer in the service of Apophis."

Martouf looked both surprised and disbelieving, as he asked him, "Who then are you in service to?"

One of Teal'c's eyebrows crawled upward, and he simply stared at him, for a rather long moment, before answering, mildly, "I am allied with these, the Tau'ri, in battle against Apophis."

Daniel chose that moment to attempt to reassure them that they were all on the same side, by adding to Teal'c's statement, saying, "And all other Goa'uld."

Well it was time for her to come onstage, so Sam turned slightly toward Daniel, while still keeping an eye on the Tok'Ra. "Be careful, Daniel."

Daniel looked over at Sam, in surprise, asking, "Why?"

Her voice level, she told him quietly, "Because they are Goa'uld."

Cordesh's response was swift and upset, "Do not call us that! We are not Goa'uld!" The glow in his eyes quickly flared and then faded.

As they continued standing, neither side making a move, the SG-1 side, quite relaxed and the Tok'Ra side somewhat tense, Jack turned to Cordesh, and told him, "You know, in some galaxies, this is called loitering. How long do ya think we can keep it up?"

"_We should move this along, Samantha. Ask to speak to Garshaw. Do not allow them to fluster you. I do not think you will, and I will keep your chemicals from throwing you off." _

As the two men continued to stare as one another, Sam stepped up beside the Colonel and spoke to Cordesh, "I wish to speak with Garshaw. Is she in these tunnels today?"

To say that they were all shocked would be an understatement. Once more Cordesh's eyes glowed, as he threw his words at her, "How do you know her? Speak quickly."

Sam's lips firmed and her eyes narrowed. She said nothing for a moment, refusing to let him gain the upper hand. However, her voice was still quiet and seemingly unconcerned, as she told him, firmly, "I don't know her, but I knew someone who did. He gave me the coordinates for here, and sent me here to meet with her."

"And just who would you have talked to that would _'send'_ you here uninvited and unexpected?"

Her eyes narrowed again. She was beginning to really dislike this guy over and above the fact that he was a traitor. _"The information must come out sometime, Samantha. Perhaps it is well to get it into the open. It will be no worse for them to hear it here, than to hear it in the tunnels." _

"_All right, if that's what you think I should do, then that's what I'll do. Let's see if I can pull this off without incident and loss of life." _Sam's words were wry and terse, but Jolinar could feel the distress at what they were going to do to their mates underneath it. All she could do was offer what sympathy she could and give her support in every way.

Sam's eyes never left his, as the time stretched out; she snapped it suddenly, informing him, "His name was Jolinar of Malk'shur." She ignored the small sound of distress that came from an area off to her right side. She didn't look over at them. She refused to let go of Cordesh's eyes, as she answered his questions, watching the emotions play through them, whereas they would not have appeared on his face she was very sure.

His next question did not surprise her, nor did the swiftly there and then gone again look of fear in his eyes. His voice harsh, he asked, "Where is Jolinar?"

Just as she and Jolinar had seen the slight hint of fear pass through his eyes, they also saw the relief as she answered both gently and softly, "He died saving my life."

Daniel broke in at that point, telling him, "That's why we're here, to seek out the Tok'Ra, as Jolinar requested that we do."

Knowing exactly who they were, Jack could not resist at least one little tiny dig, at the rather arrogant twit in front of him. "Assuming, of course, you are the Tok'Ra and not the Goa'uld."

Cordesh straightened even more at the implied insult, and demanded, "And if we are not?"

SG-1 still made no aggressive moves, and Jack's tone was sardonic, as he pointed out, "Well, I guess we all start shooting, there's blood, death, hard feelings…it'd suck."

Lantash, having had enough of this and wanting to talk to this woman who had known their Jolinar, encouraged Martouf to speak up, which he did, asking, "And if we are this thing that you call Tok'Ra?"

Teal'c looked at him, his gaze steady and clear, as he answered firmly, "If you are indeed the Tok'Ra of Jaffa legend, we should form an alliance."

Suddenly, Sam had had enough, too. It was time to end the preliminaries, get the curtain up, and start scene I. "Frankly, I'm pretty sure that you are the Tok'Ra. This is the world to which he told me to come. And I, we, don't have the time to bandy words with you over what you are or aren't and may or may not be. He told me to talk to Garshaw about an alliance, and I need to talk to your healers. I'd _like_ to do it sometime today."

Her teammates all threw her sideways looks, but none of them gave away the fact that this just wasn't their normal Captain Carter.

Lantash was fuming at Cordesh's stupidity. This was the last time he would ever agree to help out on one of Cordesh's patrols. _"Martouf, it is time that I took care of this. Please allow me control. No, I assure you I will neither slap him upside the head nor choke him to death for his stupidity. Here is someone that may know more about Jolinar, and she definitely knows about her last days." _

Martouf sighed, but stepped back, giving Lantash control, while at the same time reminding him, _"Attempt to be civil, and do not antagonize him. You know that he becomes snappy with everyone when you have 'talked' to him." _

"_I will be my most charming and diplomatic self, Martouf, I assure you." _

Martouf groaned, _"That is what I am afraid you will be." _

"_Stop groaning and moaning, Martouf. It is distracting," _Lantash, reminded him. Then turning toward Cordesh, Lantash was already on his way to making Cordesh's decision for him, but first, he let him know that the deceptively easy-going Martouf was no longer with him. His voice brusque and his glance sharp, he told Cordesh, "I believe this one speaks the truth. I doubt that Master Garshaw would appreciate us turning away someone sent to meet her by one of her oldest friends and allies. We should at least give them the courtesy to listen to what they say, and even were those things not true, the young woman has requested a healer. That alone should be taken care of at once."

Sam watched the look of dislike that flashed between the two, but had she not been watching for something like that, she would have missed it. She also saw the frustration on Cordesh's face, as he signaled the other Tok'Ra to lower their weapons.

Jack nodded as the weapons were relaxed, and told him, "Well, now, that's better, isn't it? So…take me to your leader.

Cordesh answered immediately, trying one more avenue to turn them back, before they could talk to Garshaw. "I will take you to whom you seek. However, there is one condition. You must leave your weapons with us." He almost smiled. No doubt, they would not wish to give up their weapons.

The smugness of his thoughts did not last long, as the Colonel told him, "No problem, but be careful with them. They may look primitive to you, but even arrows can kill." Turning to his team, he told them, "Make sure the safeties are on good and solid. I don't want one the Tok'Ra to get killed by one of our weapons by accident. That is not the way to make new friends. Tends to kind of put a damper on the party, before it even starts."

As they stood over the rings, Martouf, in control once again, told them, "Please, come closer together."

Once inside the tunnels, Cordesh beckoned them, saying, "Please, follow me." Martouf walked beside Sam, and she couldn't stop sending glances in his direction. There was no doubt that he was doing the same to her.

Jolinar was feeling smug. _"You see, my Sam. Even thinking that I am dead they are attracted to you. So you will not have to wonder who it is they love, you will know that they love you." _

Sam frowned_. "Jolinar, they don't love me, good heavens, they don't know anything about me other than I'm the person that just told them that their mates are dead. That can't endear me to them." _She paused, and slid another look over at the man walking beside her. She sighed, as she turned her attention back to Jolinar, admitting, _"He really is hot, though. __ Are these feelings I'm experiencing being influenced by you and your feelings, Jolinar?" _

"_No, they are not. I am shielding you from them, so that you will never have to wonder, if you loved as one from the beginning, or if you had feelings for them of you own. I believe that you will find them very easy to love, even though Lantash does have a rather caustic wit and a sometimes startling temper." _She paused for a moment, and Sam could see her smile, as she added softly, "_When he allows it to run free, Lantash is capable of being one of the most charming and charismatic men I have ever met. When you add it to Martouf's abundant charm and beautiful smile, and watch the fire light in their eyes as they look at you..." _her voice trailed off, and it was filled with longing.

"_It won't be much longer, Jolinar. Just a little longer." _

"_Samantha, it will be however long it takes for you to feel comfortable with mating with them. I will not force you to do something that would upset you or that you would later regret. They will not expect it of you, nor will I. Not," _she added,_ "that they would turn us down, if we offered. If, that is, we ever get to talk to them alone, so that we can assure them of my survival, if not of Rosha's."_ She resolutely pushed away the pain of Rosha's loss.

They entered a larger chamber and Cordesh turned to them saying, "I will return shortly, and we will speak with you then.

Jack strolled over to Sam where she stood quietly by Daniel. Leaning down, he asked, "What do you think? What does…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Sam jerked on his arm bringing him quite a bit closer, even if a tad bit off balance. He seemed startled, until she whispered in his ear, so softly he could barely hear her, "Enhanced hearing, Colonel," before letting him go. Then she looked around the tunnel at the crystal, saying, "Well, Sir, I think it's very pretty, and I'd like to know how they light the tunnels. The light appears to be produced by the action of…"

"Carter. They are very pretty. Don't ruin them by explaining them, okay?"

Sam grinned at him, saying, "Okay." They both turned as a slight disturbance at the doorway drew their attention. Cordesh escorted several people into the room, a fairly tall, older woman walked toward them.

Cordesh turned to the woman, telling her, "These came through the Chaappa'ai claiming that they are from the Tau'ri world." Sam ignored him and kept her eyes on the woman standing there. She knew who it was, of course, but she said nothing. He continued talking finally getting to the introduction, "Master Garshaw may I introduce some of the Tau'ri."

Since Cordesh had no idea of who any of them were, introductions having been skipped top-side, Sam and Daniel stepped forward at the same time. She turned and smiled at him, indicating that he should proceed, which he did, "Master Garshaw, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Daniel Jackson, and I'm a member of SG-1, of Stargate Command, Earth, the Tau'ri world. Turning, he indicated Sam, saying, this is Captain Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c, late of Chulak, and now from Earth, er, the Tau'ri world."

Everyone murmured their hellos, nice to meet yous, and what have you. As they finished them, Garshaw looked closely at the four of them and told them, "Cordesh has indicated that one of you know Jolinar of Malk'shur, and that she is…no longer alive. Is this true?"

Sam grimaced. "Yes, I'm afraid that it is. An Ashrak found her and killed her. She protected and saved me. We did not blend, so I know almost nothing of her or her life, except for a few personal things that she told me. However, she did tell me that I should come here and meet privately with you, _before_ taking the proposal before the full council," she paused, as she looked around the very full chamber, and then continued, "And that is what I'm prepared to do. We had little time together, before he found us. No more than a few hours, actually. It was right before she—she passed from me that she gave me your name, an image of you, the gate address, and her last request, which was to work toward an alliance between the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri. We had discussed the possibility, and in the end she decided that we should do it."

"I see. How did you become Jolinar's host, Captain Carter?"

"It's a long and pretty boring story, but I'll be glad to tell you, if you want to know the particulars."

"If you would not mind, please, then yes," We would like to hear of Jolinar."

Sam nodded her head, and Jolinar moaned. "Well, okay, we gated to this world called Nasya, and it was under attack, when we arrived. As soon as we could, we redialed Earth, and began sending the villagers through to safety…" "…and that's pretty much everything that happened, and about all that I know. If she had any Intel for you, she didn't tell me what it was, and frankly, we didn't talk about that kind of stuff, anyway. We talked more about our respective peoples, what they were like, and whether or not we had anything to offer one another."

Garshaw nodded, and sent a slight smile. "At least we now know what happened to her. We are very grateful for that information. Now, what was it that she wanted you to tell me?"

Sam glanced casually around the room, before bringing her gaze back to Garshaw. "That," she told her, "is between you and I. She requested that I talk to you privately prior to explaining her feelings about an alliance between the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra."

"That is not necessary, Captain Carter. The Tok'Ra hold no secrets from one another. Whatever you must say to Master Garshaw can be said in front of all of us."

Sam stared at him while Jolinar fumed and 'paced' in her head, growling periodically. After looking at him for a time, she allowed her eyes to travel from his face to his feet and back, before staring at him once more. Finally, she spoke, her voice soft, but firm, "Jolinar requested that I talk to Garshaw of Belote. Her request was that I first speak privately to her about an alliance between our people, and that I relay a personal and private message from one friend to another. I '_will' _carry out that request. I will speak to her alone…or not at all."

Garshaw had turned to Cordesh, when he began to speak, and it had become obvious that she was surprised. After staring at him, she turned to the composed young woman standing before her. She would be a power to be reckoned with some day. She was already well on her way. She wondered if she could talk her into taking another symbiote and joining the Tok'Ra. Seeing the three men hovering protectively at her back, as if she needed them, she realized that talking her into anything would be difficult at best and impossible at worst. She bowed her head to her, stating clearly, "I would appreciate hearing Jolinar's messages to me. There is a chamber a few corridors from here that is built specifically for...the exchange of private information. Please, follow me."

She led Sam to a short corridor that had only two or three chambers along it. As they stopped before the doorway, she indicated to her guards that they were to station themselves at the ends of the tunnel and no one, no one at all, was to be admitted without permission. Bowing, they each left for their respective guard stations.

"Come in here, Captain Carter." She pressed some indentations in the wall, commenting, "This will deflect any type of listening device. Not that I believe anyone would be listening in on a personal conversation." She stopped speaking for a moment, before continuing, "I must admit that I am very concerned that she did not leave a message for her mates."

As they sat down at the table, Sam placed both of her hands on it, so that they would be visible at all times. There was no point in her allowing her to be leery of an attack, in case that did cross her mind. As Garshaw looked at her somewhat quizzically, Sam smiled slightly. "Actually, Garshaw, Jolinar didn't give me a message for you; after I explain some of what is actually occurring, she wants to deliver it to you herself."

Sam waited. This woman would either accept her statement or reject it. If she rejected it, then they would have to go through the entire 'making sure you are who you say you are and aren't suppressing your host' thing that they really were trying to avoid. Not only that, but also every minute that passed could bring the destruction of the Tok'Ra that much closer. Cordesh had to be stopped, and it had to be here and now. No council, no vote, and no debate.

Sam watched her grapple with what she'd told her. When she spoke, it was a statement, not a question, which rather surprised Sam. "You were lying."

Sam sighed. Here we go. "Yes. I was lying." She stopped, thought about it, and then backtracked. "Yes, I was lying, about some things. Actually, I was only sort of lying. Jolinar died in me. That was very true; however, I died along with her. My team knew where there was a sarcophagus, they took us there, and here we are. So, saying she died wasn't a lie. Saying she is dead, is a lie." Before Garshaw could ask or say anything more, Sam continued explaining, "We really do need to see a couple of healers. Preferably, Arwanna and Daimesh. We also need to see Martouf and Lantash. And," she added, "it would probably be wise to include Per'sus and Malek, if they can come at once. They really need to hear what we will be telling all of you. And to be honest, neither Jolinar nor I wish to repeat the story over and over. We would much rather do it, as few times as it is possible to tell it."

"Other than that, for now, the remainder of the Tok'Ra will need to believe that Jolinar is dead." She frowned again, before adding, obviously exasperated with herself, "No doubt Selmak should be here as well. If you think of someone that truly should be added to the list, then send them here. Preferably right away."

She closed her eyes for a long moment, and when she opened them, there was a wealth of pain and anger in them, along with something that appeared to be disillusionment. Then those emotions washed away, leaving only a deep sorrow in their place. She spoke rather abruptly, telling her, "There is a traitor on this base, Garshaw. Jolinar has been attempting to return for months to attempt to stop him, but the Ashrak and Jaffa were too close to her."

"We have someone watching him, if they can…yeah," she gave a small smile, "my team should have him under surveillance, by now, if it's in any way possible for them to do so. To be quite frank, I have no doubt, but that he is well and truly under their eyes right now. They're well-trained and very good. They'd raise less suspicion, about what they are doing, since they can pass it off as curiosity. However, if Torvar or Markesh are around, you might ask one of them to shadow and observe what he does, especially within his chamber."

Garshaw remained frozen in place for quite some time, probably attempting to come to terms with Jolinar's revelation. They were after all, friends. All of them had known one another for many centuries and had trusted one another times out of mind. It would be a blow not easily overcome.

Passing her hand over her face, Garshaw finally sighed deeply, before saying, "I am very relieved to know that Jolinar is not dead. However, the circumstances are going to be difficult to explain. Well, until we catch the traitor. Is she…is she sure?"

Sam's eyes glowed, and Jolinar came fore to answer for herself. "Yes. I am sure. He is the one who told Cronus about us, and Rosha and I barely escaped from his homeworld. I heard him turn me over to him myself, as I was hidden nearby. I have been gone and out of touch for too long to know exactly what is going on, but I must assume that several of our bases have been hit. How—how many did we lose?"

Garshaw looked grim. "So far we have lost no personnel, however, having to constantly move bases, puts a strain on our research and development. So far, we have been fortunate, that we have lost no one, no data, and only a few pieces of technology that can be replaced."

Jolinar nodded and then sighed. "I truly do wish to talk to Arwanna and Daimesh as soon as possible, as well as, to Lantash and Martouf. Try to get everyone here without Cordesh finding out, though."

Garshaw was standing, but at Cordesh's name, she sat down rather heavily. "Cordesh. Why do we not want Cordesh to know, Jolinar? He is very highly placed in our council. His clearance is…"

Jolinar's eyes glowed and she hissed, "His clearance is hereby revoked. You will not allow him to know anything that is taking place. He turned me over to Cronus, Garshaw. I was _there_. I _heard_ him do it. He is a traitor to our cause. Do not talk to me of his '_clearance'_."

Garshaw blinked at Jolinar. She had always been decisive. She could make and execute decisions while others were not even finished with their basic planning…and she was usually correct. Still, she had never heard her speak in that demanding tone before.

"_On the other hand, Mer Cor, you have never seen her when she has been betrayed and subsequently died and was brought back, either. No doubt she was even more shocked and angered than we are, for she was also hiding from an Ashrak and Jaffa because of him." _

Garshaw heard Yosuf's soft words, and decided she was correct. _"Yes, I suppose that you are correct. Jolinar is under a great deal of pressure at the moment. She needs to see the healers, catch a traitor, and talk to her mates, who just happen to believe that she is dead. I suppose that under those circumstances, I might be slightly, ah, volatile and even somewhat less than cordial myself." _

"_My Garshaw, there is no doubt in my mind that you would be very much more volatile than Jolinar has thus far shown herself to be." _

"_All right, I will do as she asks without argument." _

"_Good. Now tell her and then go." _

"Jolinar, I will go and request that Arwanna and Daimesh come here to see to a patient, and will warn them to tell no one. Then I will alert Martouf and Lantash that Captain Carter wishes to speak to them, here, as she also has a message for them. I will personally contact Per'sus and Malek; however, Selmak is much too ill to be here, as Saroosh's time is upon us and we have no host available. I will tell the guards to allow all five of those people to pass. I must assume that Captain Carter's _'team' _is also very aware of what is occurring, since you have them attempting to keep one of us under surveillance."

"Yes, Garshaw, our teammates know everything that is happening. Would you—would you mind going to Lantash and Martouf first?"

Garshaw shook her head and actually smiled. One of her best friends was back amongst them. "Yes, I will go and find them now, and send them to you here, as soon as possible."

Jolinar's face lit up with a smile. "Thank you."

Garshaw waved as she went out the door. She had several things to do. It was going to be a very long day. But the reason for that was sitting in a room behind her, and her return to them was worth every bit of work involved.

"_Who do you think will get here first? The healers or the mates?" _Sam teased Jolinar, as she felt her nervousness increasing.

"_I do not know, Samantha, nor do I know who I hope gets here first. All we can do is wait and see." _

"_Yeah," Sam said, as she sent her a wry smile. And in the meantime, we'll just wear a rut in the crystal floor." _

"_Samantha, I am not…" _

"_Yes, Jolinar?" _

"_Well, perhaps I am just very slightly…anxious." _

Sam laughed at her gently. _"Yeah, I think you could probably call it that." _

Jolinar smiled at her and…went back to pacing the floor.

TBC


	5. Change in Circumstances Ch 5 TMAQ

_**Chapter Five Summary**_**: **_Garshaw finds Martouf and Lantash, in their chamber, staring at the wall, obviously very deeply grieved. She insists that they go to talk to Captain Carter, immediately. They are not to wait at all. It will help them, as there is something for them from Jolinar. She then finds Arwanna and Daimesh and requests that they go to see the Captain as soon as they can. Per'sus, Malek, and Garshaw all turn up soon after. Jolinar tells them of their "change in circumstances". _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13 _

_**Prinekh –**Lifemate, a name of endearment between Symbiote and Host. Can be translated as meaning something like Beloved Lifemate or Sweet Lifemate._

_**Mer Ann'wyld – **My Beloved _

_**Mer Cor – **My Heart _

_**Mer Cory'esh Mae'tek – **My Lifemate_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Change in Circumstances**_

* * *

After leaving instructions with the guards, Garshaw made a quick stop at another room. After clearing it of everyone, she leaned down, and whispered, "Selmak, are you awake?"

The Tok'Ra lying on the platform slowly opened her eyes; eyes that appeared very tired and worn. Closing them again, she nodded slightly. Knowing that Selmak had been doing a great deal of worrying over the bases that were somehow being found by the System Lords, Garshaw determined to tell her at once what she now knew. Since she knew that she and Saroosh were also mourning deeply for Jolinar, she would set her mind at rest over that, as well.

As she walked to the door and checked the corridor thoroughly, Selmak's eyes opened again. They watched her walk swiftly back to them, and then lean down to barely whisper into their ear, "I have almost no time and must not take chances on being overheard, so you will just have to trust me in this. Jolinar is here, alive and well, although the rumor will say, and it will be believed, for now, that she is dead. She knows who the traitor is that is turning in our base coordinates to the System lords. It is Cordesh. I will tell you all that I know, after it is resolved, which should happen soon."

She was holding Selmak's hand and felt her grip tighten, as she talked to her. "She is fine, I promise you, although we have lost Rosha. I do not doubt that she will come to see you herself, as soon as she can do so safely."

Selmak nodded, and this time there was a slight smile on her face. "This is good news, Garshaw. I am very pleased that you told me."

"I will tell you more, as soon as I can, I promise you."

"Yes, but go now. Time may be growing short."

Garshaw slipped out of the room and was surprised that there was no one anywhere near Selmak's door. Even the attendants were quite far down the hall and constantly watching for anyone approaching Selmak and Saroosh's room. Garshaw smiled at them, something unusual enough it made them nervous. But her words calmed them completely. "Thank you both, for allowing us some privacy, and for attempting to keep others away from us. It is very much appreciated."

Both women bowed their heads, murmuring, "You are most welcome."

Another short nod to them, and she was off down the corridor, turning right and then left into the area set aside for the mated Tok'Ra's quarters. She knocked, but since no one answered, she stepped into the hallway that acted as a privacy screen, before making her way into the darkened room. Sighing, she adjusted the light, so that she could see to walk over to them. The room was not particularly messy, nor was it spotless. It was—lived in. They were sitting and staring at the wall that was opposite them.

Seeing that they did not appear to have noticed her entry into their chamber, she walked over to them, sat down beside them, and joined them in staring at the wall…for a minute or two. Then Garshaw asked quietly, "Martouf, would you mind if I spoke to Lantash, please?"

Martouf sighed, shrugged, and told her, "I will attempt to get his attention; however, he may refuse. He is…very desolate…as am I."

Garshaw gave this some thought, and deciding on a direction to take, she told him, knowing that Lantash could hear her unless he was dormant, "Lantash, as your base commander, I am giving you an order. I have not had to do this for a very long time. I do not like doing it now."

She remained seated, while she awaited Lantash's response. No doubt, Martouf was attempting to either calm or encourage him to comply with her, ah, request.

She watched as his eyes glowed, and then he glowered at her, as he asked, somewhat ungraciously, "What is so important that you must speak to me now? Can you not see that I am working very hard to stay awake, aware, and fit to resume our lives? We were doing much better and now this." He said nothing more for a short time, but Garshaw waited. She knew Lantash well. He had trouble sharing, and thus coming to terms with his feelings, when things hurt him, but there were a few Tok'Ra with whom he would share his feelings and thoughts. She and Yosuf were members of that small select group.

Finally, a deep sigh brought her attention back to him. When he spoke to her, his voice was pitched so low and soft, that she had to lean toward them slightly in order to hear his words. "What did she say to you and Yosuf, Garshaw? Was it base information or was it, as Captain Carter implied, a final message to a much loved friend?"

"It was base oriented. Our friendship did not arise, for that was nothing but a ruse, so that she could speak to me privately. Captain Carter has things to say, which you need to know. You are to go to her immediately. She is in classified room 1, with all systems turned on. There will be no one to overhear her…or your reply. I suggest you go now, at once, because she has also asked to see Arwanna and Daimesh. Evidently, there is a problem. She did not tell me what it is, nor did I ask. Your questions are more important than mine."

When he finally looked at her, his eyes were hopeful. "Do you believe that Captain Carter has a message for us from Jolinar?"

Garshaw smiled and stood. "Oh, yes, I certainly do, Lantash. I think that you and Martouf will both find great comfort in what she has to tell you." She looked down at them and shook her head. "Go comb your hair and tidy yourselves some, but do hurry, for there is no doubt that Arwanna and Daimesh will go immediately, unless they are healing someone, which I am fairly sure they are not."

As she turned to leave, Lantash frowned, and then asked her, "If Captain Carter had a message for me, why did she not announce it, as she did yours?"

She did not answer, for a moment, not wanting to tell him the true reason, so she told him one of the reasons she believed played a part in her reason for not mentioning him. "I believe that she wanted you to be told privately, not in front of a group of people. She does not know you, and for all she knew, you would have broken down immediately. She assumed that announcing that she had a private message from friend to friend would be less traumatic than a private message from lover to lover. I am sure that she knew I could be trusted to bring a message to you that she wished to talk to you. Now, I really must go."

Lantash stood and bowed his head in respect to her. "We thank you, and we will go at once, I promise you.

Smiling briefly, she nodded and then hurriedly left them. One more stop and then she was going to find the Tau'ri team, and take them to one of the 'conversation' rooms…unless they had actually managed to latch onto Cordesh, which she found herself hoping that they did. She sighed to herself…Cordesh. Dear Goddess, they had been friends for years. Even Cor'cyfials at one time centuries ago when they were both in different gendered hosts. She sighed again. It made her feel sick—knowing that he was attempting to kill them and the resistance. She supposed she should get both Per'sus and Malek here. After all, Jolinar had expressly asked for them, too. Once she notified Arwanna and Daimesh, she would take the time and gate to their bases. It would not take long to do and it would ensure complete privacy for what she had to tell them. She frowned as she realized that she could not really tell them anything of importance, until they were within the protected rooms. Not even on their bases could she mention either Jolinar or Cordesh.

Nodding decisively, confirming her decisions to herself and her host, she turned the corner into the main corridor. She was not walking swiftly, since she wanted to give Martouf and Lantash a few minutes alone with Jolinar; however she could not dawdle for long. Too much would soon be happening, and she had several things left to do.

Lost in thought she had not been paying a lot of attention, but she glanced up to be sure she did not walk into someone and almost gasped aloud. Cordesh was more or less surrounded by the Tau'ri. Within the group was Aldwin, and Anise, with a predatory look being shared between O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. Freya was no doubt interested in O'Neill, Anise in the scholarly Doctor. She would have laughed aloud, if she had not been so impressed with the Tau'ri's obvious ingenuity. Cordesh was holding forth on some subject. There was nothing he liked more than being the center of attention and having his intellect shown to advantage. They had certainly hit on the correct way to keep him occupied. And all three of them appeared totally enraptured by whatever he was saying. She would have to remember what very good actors these Tau'ri were. She frowned slightly. Except for Dr. Jackson. He, she believed, was truly interested in what the man was telling them. Yes, he was definitely a scholar. He would get along quite well with Anise and Freya.

She quickly turned down a side corridor before anyone could notice her. It would be best if they assumed that she was still with Captain Carter. Captain Carter's teammates seemed to have cornered Cordesh, quite well, actually.

* * *

Lantash walked swiftly down a corridor that very few people used. It was a longer way to reach anywhere of significance; however, it was also a series of tunnels which were much less likely to have anyone in them at this time of day, since they were almost all personal chambers and storage areas. They were almost always used for courting couples, so even if they did run into someone, chances were that whoever it was would not even notice them.

"_It has been a very long time since we came here for those purposes, Lantash. I do not believe that we will ever use them for those purposes again, and for now, even thinking about coming to one of these areas with Jolinar and Rosha is still very painful. I realize that you have now placed much of your grief away in your private place, but I have not yet been able to do so." _

Lantash caressed him gently, sighed, and then told him softly, "_It is not that my grief is less, Martouf, it is only that I have buried it along with a great many other sorrows. It is odd that we have never discussed this before; however, I suppose that although we have had events that have caused us much grief, they have always been swiftly pushed aside during whatever crisis has arisen, and then I have taken care of them at a later time, while you sleep. So, I will tell you now, Mer Cor. I, and most Tok'Ra, have a 'Garden of Grief and Sorrow'. From the time we lose our first clutch-mate, until the time that we die, we plant and tend to it. From our first host, to our first lover, to our first mate, and our Queen, all deaths are placed and tended there."_

"_We make it a lovely place of beautiful trees and riotous flowers. Blooming shrubs and wandering groundcover. The paths of the garden are made of many different things. There are walkways of stone, and brick. There are terraces of rock, and stone and wood, with trailing flowers falling from the topmost terrace to the lowest garden floor. There are stone benches under spreading trees set next to meandering streams, where small fish dart here and there, caught but for a moment in the sunlight, their brilliant iridescent scales flashing brightly…as brightly as the tears from which they are made. There are wooden benches in glades of wildflowers, surround by the songs of birds, the chirps of some small animals, and the whispers of the winds. There are lavish temples and statues warmed by the sun, each intricate detail carved with passion and love. There are beds of soft, lush grasses surrounded by the fragrance of flowers…and imbued with the scent of a lover, left there purposely, so that you can lie on them and they will summon a lost love from the scent of their skin. They will come to you, lie with you, and love you once again." _

"_It is a beautiful, serene place, where one can go for comfort, to converse with an old comrade, acquaintance, lover, or mate." _Lantash stopped speaking, and Martouf waited, his breath barely registering, as he wanted not to awaken Lantash from his recitation and reminiscence of this most special and lovely place. He heard him sigh quietly, before he continued, whispering now, barely loud enough, even in their shared minds for Martouf to hear what he told him.

"_It is a place that we work on for centuries and yet never finish. At first, it is a lonely place, but all too soon, it begins to become the breathtakingly exquisite place it was always meant to be, for there is never a lack of something to plant there. We plant our anguish and our agony, our heartbreak and heartache, all of our mourning, our melancholy, and our misery. Along the paths you will find grief, and sadness, suffering, unhappiness, weeping, wretchedness, longing, and woe; And if you are not careful of where you go, you will find yourself on a path where there is only regret, remorse, lamenting, and rue, for there are seeds of those, as well as love, passion, and desire. We plant them carefully and gently husband them with tenderness and devotion through the years, as they turn into centuries and then into millennia." _

"_You are asking yourself, "Why? Why would someone plant and tend a garden built upon pain, despair, tears, and seemingly bleak desolation?" _Lantash smiled, albeit was a smile filled with a certain pensive longing. _"There is a reason for it, Mer Ann'wyld, I do assure you." _

_His voice a sweet cadence of acceptance and caring, Martouf questioned him, "Will you not tell me the reason, Mer Cory'esh Mae'tek?" _ He was surprised and fascinated that they had never discussed this facet of a Tok'Ra's mourning. _"We still have a short way to go, before we reach the corridor with the classified discussions rooms in it." _

Lantash nodded. _"Yes, of course. It is because they make such beautiful memories, Martouf. Each shaft of agony or anguish, each feeling of despair, desolation, melancholy, misery, mourning, heartbreak, in fact, every negative feeling comes from sweet and joyful memories. Memories of the person, memories of events, places, and other people, are all embraced by one of those terrible and terrifying emotions. When one plants the anguish of being parted, then one also plants the seeds of memories of being together. Each seed of misery, and torment, pain and tears is a memory of love given and received, enjoyed and reveled in. And when those seeds have grown, they become the most beautiful flowers of your life. So you are correct; we do bury our grief, however, we know that someday, it will flower and give us great joy." _

Martouf found himself unable to speak, even mind to mind. All he could do was feel, so he clasped his Lifemate, as hard and lovingly as his mind would allow, and sent him all of the emotions he could not yet put into words.

"_We have arrived, Martouf. Will you be all right, or should I wait to approach the guards?" _

"_I will be fine, Lantash. Go ahead, for we must hear what Captain Carter has to say. Perhaps…perhaps they will be words that you can plant and watch grow into something beautiful." _

Lantash sent him a smile, before assuring him, _"I will take you there someday, Martouf. I think you will find it quite lovely." _

"_I would like that very much; for I am sure that I will be very much enthralled by it." _

As Lantash approached the guards, they simply stepped aside, nodding at him. Returning their greeting, he slipped past them, walked down the corridor, and entered the room, to find Captain Carter pacing in a circle around the room.

She looked up when she heard them enter and smiled a beautiful warm smile at them. Somewhat taken aback, but unwilling to show it, he asked, his voice level and devoid of emotion. "Garshaw said that you requested to see us, Captain Carter. What may we do for you?"

Sam's eyebrows flew up and her smile turned wry. "Well, I suppose I should have expected that type of greeting, since you don't yet know what has occurred. So, let's get the small stuff out of the way and go from there, shall we? I believe that you should call me either Sam or Samantha, whichever you prefer. Captain Carter is a mouthful, if you have to use it every time you talk to me. She gave him an odd look, adding, "Besides, I have a feeling we're going to be very close, um, friends in the not too distant future. Are you all right with that?"

He bowed his head in acknowledgement, and still speaking stoically, he agreed, "If that is your wish, then, of course, we will attempt to use it."

She sent him another full warm smile. "That's good and now that the incidentals are out of the way, there's someone here that really, really wants to talk to you and Martouf."

Before he could say anything, Sam's eyes closed, and Jolinar came forward. Breathing deeply, she told him, very quietly and calmly, "I am afraid that we had to lie to you, Lantash, Martouf. I am not dead…although…I am sorry, but I could not save Rosha."

Lantash did not move. He stared at her. Martouf lost his voice as well, nor did he ask for control. After what felt like a very long time had passed, even though it had not, Jolinar frowned at them, and finally spoke again, "Have neither of you anything to say to me? I realize that Rosha's death is hard on the two of you, no matter that you suspected it, but I am here, and I am alive and waiting on some form of acknowledgement."

When they still said nothing, Sam asked Jolinar, _"Um, do symbiotes go into shock, Jolinar? Could that be his problem or is it me?" _

Jolinar shook her head. _"No, it is not you and yes, symbiotes can go into emotional shock, just as a human can; however, they tend to snap out of it fairly quickly." _

"_Okay, in that case, give me control, and I'll see what I can do. Your own emotions are all over the place, and you are none to steady on our feet, as it is." _

"_Yes, I believe that you are correct. Why are they not kissing us and holding us as if they will never let us go, Samantha? Do they not…do they not love us anymore?" _

"_Well, they don't love me at all, but I am quite sure that they love you. I'm sure that they are simply stunned by the good news. Now, here we go." _

Sam walked up to Lantash and looked him in the eyes. They were very blank. Hm. She walked a circle around him. Hm. Slowly she began to unbutton her shirt. Very slowly. She got as far as her last button, before she finally got a response. His eyes widened and he growled out, "What do you think you are doing?"

Sam smiled and quickly re-buttoned her shirt. "Well, at least it finally got something out of you. It's not as good as a long passionate kiss and a "Dear Goddess, my lovely Jolinar, we have been so desolate without you. We mourn for Rosha, however we are overjoyed to have you back in our lives", but I suppose it will have to do. Although, I should tell you that Jolinar is _not_ very happy at the moment. In fact, she's convinced herself that not only do you no longer love her, but you also wish that she had died, too, so that you can take up with whatever bimbo has obviously been warming your bed." She cleared her throat, at their appalled look, saying, "Paraphrased, of course, you know…my interpretation of her feelings, which, while not exactly wrong, aren't exactly correct either. It either lost or gained something in the translation, I guess."

"_Lantash, it is Jolinar. Our Jolinar is here, in front of us and we are standing like a tree with a ten-meter taproot, unable to move. Why are you hesitating?" _

"_I—I do not know. What if it is not actually Jolinar? What if this is some sick joke being…" _

"_Lantash! Stop that this instant. This 'Is' our Jolinar. Yes, Rosha is gone, but Jolinar is here with us now, and she, and probably her host, who also probably already loves us, is wondering why we have not so much as touched her with one finger." _

Sam's eyes glowed, and then shimmered brightly with unshed tears, as Jolinar once more took control, and whispered, "Lantash?"

And the chains that bound him in place snapped, he was across the space between them in two strides and the crushing embrace and passion and relief filled kiss was all and more than Sam and Jolinar had imagined it would be. In fact, they became so lost in one another, that they did not hear the two people that stepped into the room, even when they cleared their throat to attempt to get their attention.

Arwanna looked over at Daimesh. "Perhaps we should come back in a few hours? What do you think?"

Amusement deep in his voice Daimesh, replied to her teasing, saying, "I do not believe that will be necessary. If all else fails, we will simply throw water over them."

"Ah, yes, a bucket of cold water will at least dampen the flames somewhat." Arwanna could not help but look over at her mate, remembering the times when they had been in this position. They did wonder who it was though.

The voices finally penetrated the sensual, passion-filled fog that enveloped her, and Sam began to push on Lantash's chest, instead of trying to pull him closer. Pulling her lips free was a wrench, but she finally managed to do it and gasp for air. Wow. Jolinar hadn't been kidding when she said Lantash was the fierily passionate one; the one that would burn you to ashes in a second or less. She could get used to this; there was no doubt about that. What she really wanted to do was lock lips with him again, explore every inch of his very hard firm body, and then throw him to the floor and have her way with him. Unfortunately, her practical side assured her that she couldn't do anything else with an audience there, and she would get all hot and bothered (more than she already was) and not be able to take care of it. Besides, Jolinar was laughing in her head and that did not produce a romantic mood.

Jolinar choked on a gurgle of laughter and apologized, _"I am sorry, my Sam, it is just that the kiss we shared with O'Neill, in no way prepared me for what your reaction would be to someone you found truly attractive." _

"_Yeah, well, it didn't prepare me either. I figured it was you and your emotions, not mine, so I'm just as surprised as you are…maybe more so. I've never reacted to a man in this way. Never." _

"_That is a good thing, Samantha. Now, we know that you will come to both love them and lust for them. Soon, I will release my emotions into our shared consciousness. It will be glorious; you will see." _

"_Well, it appears that we have guests, so I'd say we need to kind of, um, get him to let loose?" _

"_Yes, tell him that I said the time for this is later." _

Sam nodded to her Lifemate and looked up and into Lantash's intense blue-gray eyes; no, scratch that, and make it his beautiful, enthralling, blue-gray eyes.

"I believe that we have company, Lantash. You should probably allow me to step back from you and greet them."

Keeping her pinned to his hip, Lantash managed to turn the two of them toward the couple leaning against a nearby wall. They grinned at him. He glowered back, but could not hold onto his supposed anger, and gave a short laugh instead.

"That's better, Lantash. I understand that a Captain Carter is in here and wishes to talk to us. That was all Garshaw said. I believe she went to gather Malek and Per'sus. Would anyone like to tell us why?" Arwanna raised her eyebrows, as she looked at Lantash, obviously assuming he knew what was going on. The only thing he knew, so far, was that Jolinar was alive and, even though he and Martouf both felt intense pain at the thought of Rosha being gone from them, Jolinar was here in front of them, and her new host appeared to be not only beautiful and kind, but also extremely sexy.

Lantash shook his head, saying, "I know little more than you do. Other than Jolinar has returned to us, and has a new host, there is not much more that I can tell you."

Arwanna and Daimesh both stood straight and took a step forward. "Jolinar?" It was in stereo and Sam sent them a small grin, before becoming sober once again. "Garshaw told us that a Captain Carter came today and explained that Jolinar was dead, had died in her, at the hands of an Ashrak, and that for some reason she asked for us by name." Arwanna was repeating what they were told happened not long ago.

Sam smiled again, and shook her head, telling them, "I lied. Jolinar is here with me. Well, as I told Garshaw, we were dead, so it wasn't all a lie. My team refused to accept that we were dead, mostly because they felt guilty for not believing us that the Ashrak would get through their security and kill us. Anyway, beside the point. A few weeks ago, we found a sarcophagus on a deserted world. I couldn't get it to power on, but I believed that it had been modified so that it would only come on if a dead body was put into it. So, on my admittedly fairly baseless hypothesis, they grabbed us and took us to it. Turned out I was correct, and as soon as I was in it, and they pressed the right sequence of indentations, the lid closed, and here we are."

They stood staring at her. Sam frowned. "It didn't turn her evil you know. Using it once in a while doesn't do that. It's the repeated use, when you don't need it, that causes the problems. At least, that's my opinion from what we've observed."

Arwanna nodded. "Yes, we have come to that conclusion, also; however, we fear that having one available would temp us to use it too often."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I figured that, but it could be worked around. All you have to do is program it with each person's genetic code, and set it up that unless the person is badly hurt and/or dying, it wouldn't work for them again until the two or three weeks are up."

Arwanna blinked at her. All these years; all of these years, as they had occasionally studied one, when they could, and not one healer or scientist had made such a simple suggestion. A simple suggestion that would work. Hosts did not have to die so young. She smiled. "I do not know you, Captain Carter; however, it is an honor to meet you. This is something that should have been thought of centuries ago."

Sam shrugged. "Well, you know that long ago you might not have had technology that was able to do that type of thing. Who knows? It could be that once your policy was decided on, no one really looked at the problem all that hard either. No need to worry over it now, though, as it won't be a problem." She smiled at them again, before adding, "I believe, from the irate diatribe I am being subjected to, that _My Prinekh_ would like to talk to you. I will talk to you all again later."

A laughing Jolinar came forward, telling them, "I will have to watch her. She can tell very plausible lies at times. I was _'not'_ berating her." Her smile slipped and she opened her mouth to explain what she wanted when Garshaw, Per'sus, and Malek entered the room. Okay, it was time. Jolinar moved back giving control to Sam.

As she told her host who they were, Sam stepped forward holding out her hand in the traditional Tau'ri greeting, before pulling it back and smiling at them, even as she shook her head. "I apologize. It's just such a normal gesture on Earth, ah, the Tau'ri world, that we just kind of do it automatically when we meet someone we don't know. There is an historical reason behind it, but you'll have to ask Daniel about that part. I'm Captain Samantha Carter, second-in-command of our military team, designated SG-1, Stargate Command."

"I am not sure what you were going to do, however if it is traditional on your world, then you must teach us this gesture. I am High Councilor Per'sus. It is an honor to meet you." Then he held out his hand as Sam had done to him. She nodded, and reaching out she clasped his hand firmly shaking it, before releasing it.

Per'sus nodded. "Brief, yet it allows contact with the other person. More than a simple nod, less than a warriors arm clasp. I like it."

Turning to the other man, after giving Per'sus a brief acknowledgment of his statement, Garshaw stepped in before she could introduce herself. "Captain Carter, I would like for you to meet Malek. He is one of our base commanders; although, I suspect you already know a great deal more than that about him…and Per'sus for that matter."

"Well, yes, I guess that I do. However, since I've never actually met either of them, it was nice to be introduced. And, although, it's been nice meeting you, I am sure you would rather talk to Jolinar."

Since Garshaw did not want to mention anything anywhere that it could be overheard, she had not told them who awaited them. They were shocked, but it did not last long. As she came forward, they both greeted her, letting her know that they were very glad that she was all right.

After a few words with each of them, she looked to Garshaw, saying, "I assume you have told them nothing of what news I brought. Why do you not take them to one of the other rooms and explain it to them and to Lantash and Martouf. I need to have Arwanna and Daimesh check out, ah, Samantha, and I doubt she would welcome an audience as they do so. She would not feel comfortable asking questions if everyone is here. Besides, they all need to know."

Lantash looked at her in surprise, at first, but her comment about Samantha being somewhat—shy—he supposed would be the word to use, he agreed, and they all left the room.

Once they were gone, she turned and walked to the sleeping platform that was in every room regardless of its purpose. One never knew when one needed to sleep.

Arwanna and Daimesh followed her. Before they began, she told them quietly, "You will find some changes within Samantha and I, so do not be surprised or shocked."

Even though they both nodded, she and Sam both knew that it would be a shock to them. Arwanna found it first. Her eyes turned to Jolinar's and she nodded. "You are reading it correctly, Arwanna."

Daimesh moved to the area that Arwanna was in. Her face was so pale; she looked as if she had seen a ghost. What was going on? When he found it, he too turned to look at her, but before he could say anything, she told them, "You need to verify that I am Jolinar of Malk'shur. Then I will explain what has happened."

Both nodded without saying a word and quickly finished their scans. Both were identical. She was Jolinar of Malk'shur, but a Jolinar of Malk'shur with a difference.

"There is no doubt. Both of us show the exact same things. You are who you say that you are. However, now you will tell us how this happened to you. How long have you been this way? You realize that you are a fully viable Queen? And that you can spawn anytime you wish to do so?"

"We have been this way since this…morning, I believe, for you. Yes, and Yes. How did it happen? The sarcophagus changed us. Did you happen to take note of the other anomaly?"

They both frowned as they tried to think of anything that would be different. Finally, both shook their heads, no.

"If you will check very carefully, you will find that Samantha and I are—permanently—attached to one another. I cannot change hosts without damaging or killing both of us. It is a very good thing that we like one another. Had I not been, er, dead, at the time, I might have realized where we were and what it was, however, I was dead and knew nothing, until we both felt the pain of the changes taking place within us."

"We wanted your opinion before we told the others. I could have been wrong and although I appear to be a Queen, I might not actually be a Queen."

Arwanna still looked a little dazed, but she literally shook herself and wrestled her emotions under control. This time as she and Daimesh ran the scanners over her body they were very careful and very thorough.

Straightening up from where she had been slightly bent over the table, Arwanna told her softly. "You are correct, Jolinar. You and Samantha are permanently connected. I agree that the trauma of you leaving would probably damage you, perhaps beyond repair, or kill you. At this point in time, there is nothing that we can do about it. However, we will begin working on it at once."

Jolinar shook her head. Sitting up she told them quietly, "That will not be necessary. Samantha and I have no problem staying together."

"But…you will die."

"No, we will not. Go get the others. I want to tell you what happened as a group rather than having to go over it several times."

She returned with the others almost immediately. Lantash sat down beside her and the others also seated themselves. "I did not tell them anything other than that you were definitely Jolinar of Malk'shur."

"Thank you, Arwanna. I appreciate that." Turning to the others, she told them, "You are all aware that Samantha's teammates took us to a sarcophagus and revived us. What we have not told you is that it was not a normal Sarcophagus. It had been altered, modified. After we awoke, we approached the data that was up on the screen; no doubt, it was a recitation of what had been done to us and probably whether or not it was successful. I recognized the language, unfortunately after two thousand years; I have even less knowledge of it than I had back then. I am hoping that Anise and Malek may remember enough to decipher it for us."

"You still have not told us what has occurred. All we know is that the sarcophagus was altered. What has happened, Jolinar?" Lantash was beginning to worry. Had it shortened her life even as it had given it back to her?

Jolinar sighed. "It is just that this is very difficult for me—for us, for Samantha is as affected by it as I am." She closed her eyes and then listening to Sam tell her to _'just tell them'_, she blurted out, "The sarcophagus was modified by the Archoreans."

Malek was the first to speak, "You have found the sarcophagus that they changed for us? But that is wonderful news Jolinar. Why would you not wish to tell us that? And you said that it 'altered' you and Samantha. What has happened to you? Something went wrong? What…?"

Jolinar stopped him before he could ask anything else. "Stop. Just stop. It made me a Queen. The sarcophagus changed Samantha and I into a Queen. I am ready to spawn as soon as our Mates allow us the Code of Life."

No one moved. No one spoke. Sam wondered if they were even breathing. She felt Lantash tense beside her and release her hand that he had taken into his. Great, now he didn't want them because that would make him their consort or something equally stupid. Sam could tell just by Jolinar's thoughts and feelings; he was going to be a butt-head. And he was making her Lifemate unhappy. She took control. If he got snippy with her, she'd take care of him. The little twit. Well, he wouldn't get away with it. They needed to spawn and he was their mate. He could damn well just suck it up and force himself to make love with them.

Jolinar, listening to Sam's thoughts started giggling, and soon Sam couldn't suppress the twitching of her own lips. Everyone was looking at her, as if she was nuts. Finally, she gave up completely and laughed aloud, shaking her head at those sitting and watching her. Finally, she gasped. "I'm sorry. Jolinar is a little, well, upset, over all of this, and something I said hit her as funny. And the tension came out as her giggling. And she couldn't stop and then it caused me to start laughing…" Seeing their still solemn and puzzled faces, the last of the merriment left her face. She sighed deeply, commenting to the room at large, "I guess you just had to be there."

No one disputed her.

TBC


	6. The Queen's Decisions Ch 6 TMAQ

_**Chapter Six Summary**_**: **_Jolinar announces to those gathered that she is now a Queen. Stunned Surprise is followed by elation, until Sam and Jolinar "burst their bubble" by pointing out the downside of a party and major announcement. Lantash becomes a…butthead and dipstick. Malek becomes a Counselor and Champion. Tensions run high and culminate in…injuries and reprimands. Jolinar and Sam…take a nap…sort of. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13 _

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Queen's Decisions**_

* * *

"_So, tell me, Jol, do these guys now think that I'm just slightly insane, or completely over the edge?" _

"_Neither, Samantha, and I am very sorry for making you laugh, during what should have been a serious discussion. I will take over now, if you do not mind." _

"_No problem. Maybe they'll just forget I exist, if you keep me out of their sight for a good long while." _

Jolinar could not help it. She was smiling when she took over. After looking over their shocked faces, she almost laughed again, but felt that might not be prudent. However, as time passed, and no one either moved or appeared to be even considering doing so, she began to become impatient. How long did it take to absorb the fact that the Tok'Ra now had a Queen? Or was it that they were all horrified that it was her, Jolinar, that was the Queen that had them so upset?

Finally, she decided that enough was enough. "All right, does someone want to tell me what the problem is? I realize I probably would not have been your first choice for a Queen, however, I will be producing young; therefore, what is your problem? I promise I won't spawn a clutch of reckless, radical risk-takers."

"_At least," _She added to Sam, _"Not right away. But I will have at least one clutch that have some of my characteristics…and yours as well." _

"_Well, Jolinar, unless these guys quit playing statues, we aren't going to be going or doing anything for a while." _

Looking at them all again, Jolinar sighed, _"This is true." _

Finally, Per'sus stood, still staring at her, but at least moving. He turned to Arwanna and Daimesh, demanding, "Is this true? Have you checked everything and…" His voice trailed off, as he realized that he was asking truly stupid questions. Bowing somewhat stiffly to them, he murmured, "I apologize. Of course, you are sure. We have a Queen. We are no longer a dying race. We have a Queen. We will announce it at once. This will raise everyone's spirits faster than anything else ever could." His eyes were shining with emotion now that he had assimilated the full realization of what this meant to the Tok'Ra. Looking at the others that were present, he told them, "Perhaps we should make a formal announcement."

Garshaw nodded, but before she could say anything, he exclaimed, "We should have a presentation party. We can make the announcement during that. We could even have one on each base, so that no one will be left out of celebrating this wonderful news."

She hated to, what was Samantha thinking? Ah, burst his bubble. Well, it had to be done regardless what you called it. Sighing, Jolinar attempted to get his attention. The others were beginning to leave their shock behind, as well. "Excuse me. Per'sus. Wait. I am attempting to talk to all of you. We cannot do this in this manner. Per'sus. Garshaw..." They were all talking now, laying plans, and even talking color schemes. Only Malek and Lantash were not participating in the discussion and neither of them appeared to hear her either; they were deeply engrossed in discussions with their Lifemates or thoughts of their own, it was hard to tell which for sure.

"_Let me have control, Jol. They're planning a party, for heaven's sake. You'll never get their attention the way you're going about it." _

Jolinar stepped back; Sam came fore, placed her fingers in her mouth, and gave a very loud and very piercing whistle. When they all stopped and looked at her, she waved. "Sorry, but your Queen has been attempting to get your attention. She has something to say that I think you are all going to want to hear. Thank you."

Jolinar came back and looked at them sadly. "I realize that it is an event that calls for much joy and celebration. But, we can't do it now, and we may not be able to do it for a long time to come."

Seeing the disbelieving and questioning looks they cast her way, she quietly told them, "There is a traitor running loose on this base. He has already turned in bases causing them to be attacked. We could very well be next, or it could be Malek's base or Per'sus's base. All of us are vulnerable, until he is caught. That's the first thing. The second thing is that the more of a fuss you make of it, the more of a celebration it becomes, the more likely a System Lord will hear of it…and of me. At the moment, Cronus thinks that I am dead, which I was, I just didn't remain that way. I would really rather that he remain in ignorance of my survival, at least for a time. Once they realize that the Tok'Ra once more have a viable Queen, they will intensify their hunts for us. I do not believe that you have considered the consequences to the actions you are contemplating."

Garshaw sighed heavily and sat back down, acknowledging her words, "You are correct, Jolinar. None of us gave a thought to what would happen, if this news spread beyond us here. It just seems wrong to keep it from the other Tok'Ra."

"I am not suggesting that we keep it from them, Garshaw. I am suggesting that we hold no celebrations, and that we have no major announcement. Word of mouth, or perhaps, one on one visits to the different departments on all of the bases, even though it would take time, might be best, until we feel that everyone knows of it. I believe that should be sufficient. I would prefer to keep it as much a secret as possible; however, I also feel that it would be unfair to do so. Before we make any announcement, no matter how we do it, I want you all to think carefully about how and when we should do it. Just give it some thought; I am not suggesting that we do not inform the remainder of us, I am suggesting we do it in a less overt manner."

"Since this only happened to us a few hours ago, Samantha, and I have barely had time to come to terms with it ourselves. We are not exactly sure of everything we are going to do, although, we do have some things that we are very sure we will do. First, our Council will consist of those of you here, along with Selmak, if we find a host, and Anise. Yes, I know that we have not always seen things the same way. That is exactly why I want her on my council. She will give a different perspective for us to think about and view."

"Then you are doing away with the sitting councils?" Garshaw asked, as she could imagine the outcry from certain quarters.

Knowing what she was thinking, she shook her head. "No, not at all. They will still be functional to take care of day-to-day business. On any major question, however, they will no longer have the ability to make those decisions as final. I will expect to take each board's conclusions under consideration, and those opinions will weigh in our final decision. The final decision on some matters will fall onto me. If Thoran's little clique of sycophants want to believe that they still have power, which in most day-to-day matters they do, we will allow them to believe it, until such time as something happens, and I veto their vote. We can only hope that will not happen for a very long time."

"What kind of things do you foresee coming up that the council's verdict will not necessarily be the one that is followed, Jolinar?" Malek asked quietly.

"We do not know the final outcome as of yet, however there is a very good possibility that we will form an alliance with the Tau'ri, my host's people."

"Why would we do that? They have nothing to offer us." Per'sus smiled slightly, saying, "I am taking Thoran's place. That is the first thing he will say."

"Then it is a very good thing that I do not care what he says, is it not?" Jolinar sighed, as Sam scolded her for keeping the reasons to herself. "I am sorry. I should have told you why we will ally and saved that comment for later. For one thing, Samantha and I will be splitting our time between the two places. For another, they hold the addresses of five worlds that are not on the Goa'uld's list of worlds, one of which is the old homeworld of the Archoreans, where the sarcophagus is. One of the first things we will be doing is helping them to translate the database that is there. I feel confident that it will name us as the rightful owners of it, however, I would rather receive it in exchange for an alliance."

"I can see where that would be a good reason to ally with them. I will back your decision, Jolinar," Per'sus nodded, after giving it some thought. "Even if they had nothing else to offer, it would still be advisable. Of course, I am assuming that there will be things that we will give in return. Do you know yet what some of those things will be?"

"I do. We will be sharing intelligence at a fairly deep level. No, do not bother to argue this with me. Two of our people _died_ because the Tau'ri were not even aware of us. I will not allow a loss of life through ignorance, just because the Tok'Ra have become paranoid and secretive. And yes, I agree that it is rightfully so. However, we must come out and seek aid from someone trustworthy, and I believe that many of the Tau'ri are trustworthy. We will simply be careful with whom we agree to work. Since I have inside, so to speak, information, I have a very good idea of the names that will be put into the agreement. Those named will have absolutely no access to us or our technology and allowing them near to it, or us, will sunder the alliance immediately. There are ways around making the intelligence common knowledge, so that operatives caught cannot give away any information. We will go into all of that later, but I assure you that it can and will be done."

"Another thing we will be sharing is technology. A great deal of our technology will be useless to them, since they do not have naquadah in their blood. However, there is no reason that we cannot help them improve their own methods. Mostly, I am thinking of medical advancement, not weapons, although we will see. Their own weapons are, in some ways, superior to ours, and I plan to see about trading some of them along with some training for our personnel."

"Yes, they are technologically behind us, however, they are not _'primitive'_, and the first time I hear that word used around, about, or too them, that person will find themselves in a cell, until they can manage to change their attitude or, at the very least, keep it to themselves. I hope I have made myself clear on that? I will not have the people that saved me and, however inadvertently, gave us a Queen, disparaged in any way. For one thing, anyone who disparages them is also disparaging the Queen of the Tok'Ra, so perhaps, when we decide to make this all known, we should also point these things out. Hm?"

She watched as her newly appointed council exchanged glances. Per'sus turned to her, at last, and asked her, "What of those that disagree with your policies, Jolinar? What will happen to them?"

Jolinar looked at him for a long moment. Sam was exasperated. _"Well, what does he think will happen to them? That we'll just throw them in the dungeon of the castle we're gonna build with slave labor? Idiot. Are you sure these are the people that you want on your personal Advisory Council, Jol?" _

"_Yes, my Sam. They are not usually this…way. I believe that the shock has frozen their minds or turned them to mush, as it did ours at first. And, to be honest, I have laid down some laws, as if I am going to do everything exactly to suit me and not take others ideas or opinions into consideration." _

"_I suppose that's true. Well, answer him. They are looking at us strangely…again." _

"I apologize. Samantha and I were discussing your question, Per'sus. She suggested building a castle complete with moat and dungeon and putting dissenters there. I suggested that a firing squad would be a faster way to get rid of them."

Malek groaned, before accusing her, "She has your sense of the ridiculous, does she not? Jolinar, you cannot allow your sense of humor to overcome you, at times like this. There are those among the Tok'Ra who have no concept of humor in any form, and they would take you seriously."

Jolinar sighed. "All right. What will happen to those who disagree with my policies? Unless it is the majority that disagree, they will just have to _'suck it up'_, as Samantha would say. As for _'doing'_ anything to them, I do not know what it would be. As long as they make no move to obstruct our plans or their implementation, I have no problem with them. Everyone has an opinion, and their opinion is no doubt as valid as anyone else's is. However, that does not mean I will change something just because a handful of people do not like what we are doing."

She looked at Per'sus more closely. "Or are you alluding to yourself and the remainder of my Advisory Council, Per'sus? Was that a personal question or a general question?"

He shook his head. "It was a general question. As you know, there is at least one group that will argue this endlessly, before we can even vote on it."

"No, they will not. I am not going to sit through hours of listening to someone drone on and on about something that has, in all probability been agreed or disagreed to within my Advisory Council. They will be given a set amount of time to state their case. Period."

Per'sus nodded and everyone appeared to relax. "We really should not be going into this without all of the Council here. I will just have to repeat it all again."

Garshaw nodded. "That is true, Jolinar, although Selmak is not well enough to attend."

"Yes, I am aware. We must hope that we can find a host for her. It would be a great blow to the Tok'Ra to lose her."

"_Um, Jolinar? Wouldn't the sarcophagus help? I mean, it might not keep her alive forever, but maybe just until a host is found? We don't know yet what properties the sarcophagus has for sure, but at the very least it might…help." _

"_I must be losing my wits, and so must everyone else in this room. Well, assuming it __will not_ turn her into a Queen as well, which if you are correct, and it was the sequence that Daniel used that caused it, then that would not be a problem. I will point this out." 

"Samantha made a suggestion about Selmak and Saroosh, although we both admit that it might not work. We have no real information about it yet; however, assuming that she is correct, and it was the sequence that Dr. Jackson used that caused us to become a Queen, even if it did not work indefinitely, we might be able to help Selmak out with the sarcophagus until we find a new host for her."

Arwanna frowned, and then nodded slowly, saying, "Since, we do not use the sarcophagus, we do not know a great deal about how they work, however, I do not believe that it would reverse the aging process, although I believe that if used frequently enough, it should at least halt it where it is. Of course, we do not know what alterations have been made to it, either, and it could be that it will reverse it. Regardless, I cannot say with any certainty that it would or would not help her. There may be several changes that they made to it of which we are unaware. It is to be hoped that the information in their databanks will tell us more about it."

Jolinar nodded. "Yes, until we know more about it, we may have to avoid using it. That, of course, could take time, something of which Selmak does not have a great deal. We are just saying that it is a possibility, even if only to stabilize them until a new host can be found."

As each of them became lost in their own thoughts, going over what had occurred with their Lifemates, Malek spoke up asking, "Will you be naming an official Queen's Counselor, Jolinar?"

"I will."

"Have you decided or are you going to want to have your council draw up a list of names of those we feel would be suitable?"

"A list will not be necessary, Malek."

He frowned. "I do not believe that you should choose your Counselor carelessly, Jolinar. They have a great deal of responsibility."

"I know." Her answer was soft and a small smile played around her lips. "That is why I have chosen those that I have." Without pausing, she told them, "From the world of the Tau'ri, I will name Daniel Jackson of the SGC. From the worlds of the Tok'Ra, I now name _Malek of_ _Lanaekqa Aroriesh_ as my Counselor at bar."

Malek's face gave away his shock. "But—but I was going to suggest Zarest."

"No, Malek. I have made my choice. You will be the Queens Counselor; or as they were named long ago: the Queen's Champion. You will serve me well. I have every confidence in you."

Jolinar glanced around and every person present nodded his or her agreement except for Lantash and Martouf. They were staring at the floor, seemingly in a very deep conversation. It was unnecessary for him to vote, in fact, for any of them to vote. However, it was good to know that she had their agreement and support in her choice. "Thank you all for your approval of my choice of Counselor and/or Champion."

Per'sus asked another question, this one a little trickier, "Will you be naming Martouf and Lantash officially as your consorts right away, or will you wait for a while to make it official? Once it is known that you are our new Queen it will be expected that you will name them as your consorts."

"As soon as we begin to give out the information, then yes, I will be officially naming them." She gave a small wry small, before adding, "Not that everyone will not already be aware of my choice."

Lantash snapped out of his discussion with Martouf to say, firmly, "No. We will not take that position."

Although Jolinar did not gasp aloud, her head snapped around, and she looked at him in startled surprise and bewilderment. She felt as if he had kicked her in the chest. She almost could not breathe.

"_Okay, here comes butthead supreme," _Sam, announced to her, as she scowled in the back of her mind. He might be a hot looking hunk, but he was turning out to be a turnip._ "Snap out of it, Jolinar. He's just being a pain in the mitka. You are starting to lose your temper, and you're likely to say something that you'll regret later on. Jolinar. Jolinar!" _

Jolinar nodded her agreement to Sam. Determinedly suppressing her temper, her shock, and most of all her very real hurt, she proceeded to calm herself down, before assuring, Sam,_ "There is a reason behind this, Samantha, I am sure of it. I do not doubt that they have convinced themselves, or perhaps he has convinced himself, that he is not what we need as our consorts. They will suggest some other 'better qualified' Tok'Ra for the 'job' of providing us with the Code of Life. Sometimes I just want to box his ears, until they ring." _She shook her head, adding, _"I am sure that we will discover the reason eventually, if that is not what it is, and if we do not, then Malek will do so. Do not worry about it. However, we need to know just exactly how serious he is about this." _

She asked them quietly, "Then you are officially repudiating me as your mate, Lantash?" Jolinar turned so that she faced him squarely. His eyes slid away from hers, and she saw a great deal of pain in them, before they did.

He swallowed hard, before straightening his shoulders and answering, "Yes, I am. We are."

"I see. Well, Martouf will have to do so, when he can control his hurt and distress enough to be able to actually say the words, then…and until then, I will consider him to still be my mate." Her voice was steely, as she watched him argue with his Lifemate, as he very obviously was. She had been correct, and Martouf wanted nothing to do with casting them off like so much...so much...something.

At the last thought, she felt Sam caress her gently. _"Don't ever say or think that again, Jolinar. There are a lot of men out there who would be honored to be your—our—mates. Now stop thinking that way. You are going to cry, and then I will too, and I'd rather stay pissed off at them, er, him. Do you really believe that Martouf doesn't agree with him?"_

"_Absolutely. Otherwise, he would have spoken up and repudiated us as well. No, Martouf is not willing to give us up or throw us away like so much…" _

"_Just stop it." _Sam's voice was very firm. _"You will not continue to think that way. Just because the butthead has decided that he isn't up to being the mate to a Queen, it doesn't reflect on us in any way." _

Jolinar sighed deeply, _"All right, my Sam, you are correct, of course, and I will not think those things again." _

"_Good." _Sam frowned as she looked at what appeared to be a rather frozen tableau in front of them. _"What did we miss? What's going on?" _

"_I do not know for sure, Samantha. We must listen and find out. Do not worry, though, for Malek is very level headed, and he and Lantash are very long-time friends. They were spawned together, were once a very, very long time ago, mates, and they have remained very loving partners ever since, although they did not remain lovers, as many Tok'Ra do, when their mate takes a same-sex partner. As you know, it is not uncommon for mates to stay together regardless of sex. They however, both found after a time, that they prefer women. It is no different than it is on your world, I believe, where many have and make different choices from the 'norm'." _

"_True and I can see where having a same sex partner would be a common thing for Tok'Ra, if they are deeply attached to their mate." _

"_Yes, and although Lantash and Malek loved one another, their love was never as deep as that of their hosts, so it was not difficult for them to move on and simply remain loving friends." _

Malek stood staring across at his friend and comrade of many centuries. He was having trouble convincing himself that he had heard what he thought he had heard, and that Lantash had just rejected his mates. It made no sense. And the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. How dare he reject his mates? Finally finding his voice, he asked him, "On what grounds do you deny your bond to Jolinar of Malk'shur and Samantha of the Tau'ri, who are now not only your long-time mates, but also your Queen?"

Sam and Jolinar looked at Malek in surprise, as did the others in the chamber. He was furious. He was so furious that he was almost shaking with his rage.

"_On the other hand, perhaps I was wrong. What is wrong with Malek? He sounds enraged." _

"_I think he is, Jolinar. He is very, incredibly, angry over this, well this—insult—for lack of a better word. Wow, just…wow. Do you suppose that, if we do end up without mates, we could take him instead?" _

"_Samantha!" _

"_Just a thought…he 'Is' a rather nice specimen of manhood, though, you do have to admit that." _

"_I will admit nothing." _

"_Ha! You don't have to admit it; I can see the lust in your mind." _Sam paused for a minute, and then caressed her gently, saying, _"I'm just trying to distract you, Jol. I can feel how much you love Lantash and Martouf." _

"_Thank you for that, Samantha." _She sent Sam a small smile.

They resumed watching the scene unfold, and Sam exclaimed, _"Oh, dear, now what? Maybe we should have been paying more attention." _

"_Yes, so I am beginning to perceive." _Both of them gave their full attention to what was happening.

Evidently tired of waiting for an answer, Malek threw his next words at Lantash, "As the Queen's Counselor and Champion at bar, I demand an answer."

Lantash stared at his friend in stupefied amazement.

"I _demand_ an answer, Lantash. You have dishonored your Queen and your joined mate of almost one hundred years. What have you to say for yourself?"

Since he had resumed his seat after his declaration, Lantash leaped back onto his feet, now as angry as Malek was. "How dare you question my decisions concerning my private life, Malek? Being the Queens Counselor does not give you the right to demand answers to personal situations."

"It does when it shames my Queens. How can you even contemplate, let alone actually do this to your mates? What must Samantha think of you?"

"I think he's a butthead and dipstick," Sam answered, definitely unhelpfully, but while the other people present heard her, the two men were too deeply engrossed in their own world of anger to listen to anyone else, including their hosts.

They were now within two feet of one another and both had their fists clenched. Someone was going to throw a punch anytime; Sam just knew it was coming. Jeeze, they were as bad as the Marines were. Well, she was the one in control, at the moment, and Jolinar was refusing to stop them, saying that, if they were going to act like children, then they could just continue to throw their little tantrums, and beat each other to a pulp, for all she cared. Since Sam could also feel the heartache and pain that was tearing at her over Lantash's denial of her as a mate; she decided it was up to her. She would simply step between them and keep them away from one another, until they both cooled down. Putting thought into action, she rose quietly from the platform she was sitting on, and walked silently to the two hotheaded men, symbiotes…whatever. Following her plan, she stepped between them, but then her plan went sadly awry. She never saw the fists coming; either of them, and she dropped like a stone.

Now, everyone was on their feet, at first simply standing there, once more in shock, a condition that seemed to be becoming an almost natural state for them today. Then, shaking their surprised stupor off, yet again, they all moved at once. Arwanna and Daimesh were the first to reach Jolinar and Sam. Lantash's punch had caught her cheek even as Malek's fist had hit her jaw.

Angry himself now, Per'sus stepped into the hallway and called for two of the guards. By the time they entered, Malek and Lantash, even more enraged with one another now than they were before, were proceeding to work each other over pretty thoroughly. Before the guards could step forward to stop them, Per'sus shook his head. It was too late to stop it now, so he would let them have it out for a short time. If it looked like one was going to kill the other, or if they were about to kill each other, then he would have the guards stop them.

The healers were dealing with Sam and Jolinar, so he kept his attention on the fight that was taking place across the room and well away from the drama going on around Sam and Jolinar. As he watched, Lantash sent Malek into one of the walls hard enough that they could hear his head crack against the crystal. He managed to stand and shake his head. Lantash was standing where he was, after he hit Malek, and it was obvious that he could barely stand. So, they were at least a matched pair. Idiots, both of them. He sighed. Malek had loved Jolinar for years, but he had kept it under control until today. He doubted that Jolinar or Lantash and Martouf were aware of it…and he was not about to tell them. They would hope to be able to pass this off as an altercation over Lantash's treatment of their new Queen, which it was, of course, it was only the true underlying reason for it that would remain unknown.

Seeing the two men still glowering at one another but swaying on their feet, he assigned one of the guards to each of the men, saying, "Prevek, you will take Lantash and keep him on that side of the room. Zoresh, you will take Malek to the opposite wall and keep him there. Neither of them is to speak to the other."

As Lantash turned toward Per'sus's voice, he also caught sight of their mate lying abnormally still upon the crystal floor. Dear Goddess, what had he done? He had hit his mate…his mates. Hit them hard enough to send them to the floor unconscious. Even as the guard went to take his arm, Lantash pulled it away and stumbled to where his mates lie. Again, the guard tried to stop him, only to be shoved, with surprising strength given his condition, away from him. He dropped to the floor beside them. She was breathing. He could see that she was breathing.

He did not believe that he was capable of withstanding the amount of anguish that ripped through his heart at what he had caused, and what he had done. He believed that he felt anguish when they were declared dead, but even that pain was not this intense. He thought, for a few moments, that he would become unconscious, as well. Fighting it off, he attempted to come to terms with what had occurred.

"_Not what has occurred; what you have 'done', Lantash. I cannot believe that you would do these things. I still, having lived through you doing it, cannot believe that you would do such things," _Martouf snapped furiously, as his own anger swept over him for a moment. Then pulling himself back from the edge of that abyss, he forced his anger aside, at least for the moment. He was aware of what caused at least a portion of this contretemps and that was something that they would discuss at a later time.

Looking back at the entire debacle, Lantash wondered how he had done any of it, too. How in the name of the Goddess, had he actually spoken those words to Jolinar and their new mate? He had been angry. Angry that one of their mates had finally returned, and yet now, she was farther away from him than when she was gone and presumed dead. The words just seemed to come out of his mouth on their own. As soon as they had passed his lips, he had wanted to call them back. To assure her that he did not mean them. He would not repudiate her as a mate. Perhaps he would refuse to become their consorts, but to give her up as his mate? No, never. And his new mate, what must she be thinking of him? Nothing good, there was no doubt about that.

He looked back at their still, white face. She was beautiful. Samantha. Her name was Samantha. It was a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman. She would never accept him, but then, he had taken that chance away from her when he repudiated them. He shuddered, as he remembered what he had done. What he did not understand was why he had done it. It was his anger; his damnable temper. He had allowed it to be released. What he did not understand was why. He had immense control over his temper, and when he allowed it to reign free, it was just that…he _allowed_ it to erupt, but it was still firmly restrained. However, this…this was not a deliberate release of his anger. This was a catastrophic eruption of it, something that had not occurred for hundreds of years now.

Why was she not awakening? What had they done that would keep her unconscious for so very long? He had tried to hold back and Malek would have done the same. _ Malek._ He almost groaned aloud in his deepening distress. Goddess, how could he have come to blows with _Malek_ of all people? Why didn't he just answer his questions instead of becoming even more angry? Why was no one saying anything? Arwanna was using the healing device, but saying nothing at all.

He reached out to touch Samantha's face only to have his wrist caught and almost broken by Daimesh. "What are you doing, Lantash? Do you not believe that you have done enough to harm your mates and your Queens? What will you do now; see to it that she remains unconscious?"

Lantash's appalled gaze whipped to Daimesh's, and all he saw there was contempt and disdain. He closed his eyes against them. Finally, getting his emotions under control, he opened his eyes and told him, "I would never abuse them in any way. You know this was accidental, and that they were not the true target of my anger. I do not understand how you can accuse me of this, when you have known me for so many centuries."

Daimesh sneered at him, "No, I have never known you, Lantash. For the being that I know would never have done to his mates what you did to yours today. If they die, it will be on your shoulders and your heart, because you will have finished killing them. Your first attack on them was with words. You have torn out her heart, and if she does not awaken, it will be because she has nothing left for which to live."

Arwanna gasped, before saying sharply "Daimesh, I believe that you have said quite more than enough. Let Lantash go. He will not harm them. Martouf has not repudiated them, and therefore, technically, they are still their mates, and they have a right to be beside them. I will not allow you to punish Martouf, for Lantash's transgressions. Let. Him. Go."

Lantash's eyes glowed and Martouf came fore saying quietly, but loudly enough that all those present would hear him. "Arwanna is correct. I have not, nor do I…or Lantash…have any desire or intent to repudiate them as our mates."

Per'sus sighed, reminding him, "Martouf…Lantash has already done so. We all heard him."

Softly smiling, Martouf shook his head, even though it hurt to do so, saying, "What you all heard was Lantash lashing out in anger at something that is—private to him and I—and which caused him to say things that he did not mean to say. You forget that I am privy to his thoughts, as well as his spoken words, and I can assure you that at no time did he truly wish to say those words. He regretted them, as soon as he said them, and given time, he would have retracted them. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, he and Malek became involved in an…unfortunate altercation…before he could do so."

"Consequently, in his place, I am making it known that we do not wish to and will not give up our mates. Although I believe it to be unnecessary, I will also remind all of you that my words embody an equal meaning, weight, and authority as his. In a situation such as this, where he does _not _disagree with me, my words bind him, as his would bind me should he relay something that I agreed with. Obviously, I did _not_ agree with his statement to Jolinar and Samantha and therefore, his words were not binding on me. _He_, however, is very much in agreement with me, thus we have retracted his words."

Daimesh had released Lantash's wrist, as soon as Martouf came fore, and he did not stop him, as he reached out to touch her cheek and slowly caress it. Looking over at Arwanna he asked her, "What is wrong? Why is she not awakening?"

Arwanna paused, but finally answered him saying, "Her cheek, where Lantash hit her is almost mended. Her jaw, which Malek hit, is quite bruised, and I will take care of it shortly, unless Daimesh finishes it first. Lastly, she has a concussion. I am not yet sure, of its severity, although I doubt that it is severe. No doubt, she will remain unconscious for a time; although I am sure that Jolinar will come to and begin to heal her soon. Contrary to what Daimesh had to say, she is not going to die of a _'ripped out'_ heart and '_nothing to live for'_." She sent her mate a look that would have made most men cringe, and he was wise enough to look abashed and somewhat contrite in return.

Aware that he should say something, Daimesh told Martouf, "What Arwanna said is true. I was very angry myself, and I allowed my anger to overcome my own restraint."

Martouf nodded his understanding, and then swayed where he knelt, almost falling over. Daimesh indicated to the guard, who was standing near that he should see if he would leave, and then he turned to Martouf, saying, "Go with the guard, Martouf. I need to be where you are in order to work on her injuries."

Martouf nodded tiredly and attempted to climb to his feet. Lantash came fore and assisted him. He pulled from the guards grip once more and walked calmly to the other side of the room, opposite to where Malek was sitting and leaning against the wall. He was well aware that he was in custody. He did not need the guard's hands on him to remind him of his recent idiotic insanity.

After listening to Martouf, Per'sus felt a sense of relief, knowing that, in fact, they had not, repudiated their Queen. What a mess that would have been, if the Council had to judge whether or not to accept his request to sever their bond. They would deny it, of course, but still, it would have happened. Knowing that he should check on what was happening to their Queen, Per'sus dropped to one knee beside her. He did not doubt that Garshaw would have some things to say to Lantash. His lips quirked; he did not envy him.

Garshaw stood behind Arwanna looking grim. They did not need this type of disruption. Regardless of what Martouf had to say, when she was finished with Lantash, he would stay dormant for a month. Malek as well. Of all the…No, she would not waste this. Walking to him, she looked at him coldly, before, spitting, "Lantash, kree!"

She stared at him for what seemed like a very long moment, before lowering her voice and telling him, "I cannot believe that you acted in this way, Lantash. Of all the irresponsible, stupid, immature, rash, inconsiderate, uncaring, and reprehensible things to do, what you did to your mates was…I have no words for it. What did you think you were doing?"

Lantash straightened with difficulty. "She is a _Queen_, Garshaw. She needs to take a consort that is worthy of a Queen. Per'sus and Malek are both without mates. I would have said that either one would be a fitting consort for our Queen; however, I have also belatedly remembered that there is no question of Martouf not being worthy. He is a prince in his own right, and he will be a very good match for our Queen."

Garshaw stood and stared at the symbiote standing in front of her. Regardless what Martouf assured them, and Lantash's own words that were more sensible now, she was going to remand him, for a complete physical, and for medical evaluation. In two thousand years of knowing him, she had never seen him strike out, as he had just now. Her lips firmed, as she looked across the room. Malek was just as guilty and he, also, would be given a physical and evaluation. Furthermore, he would hear from her in a moment.

Turning back to Lantash, and noting that he was about to fall down, she spoke to him one more time, this time loudly enough everyone in the room could hear her, "Lantash, it is the decision of the High Council that your petition to repudiate and thus abandon your mates is hereby denied. You will remain in custody, until you are transferred to the medical bay for a thorough examination and evaluation. Other than that, for the moment, we have made no further plans. Your mate and your Queen will no doubt have something to say about your conduct, as well."

"I repudiated them as my mates, not as my Queen."

"They chose you as their consort, a not unreasonable expectation, since you are their mates. You refused to become their consort, and to make sure that it would not happen you repudiated them. And then you struck them."

"However, knowing Jolinar as I do, she will not follow up on that, even though she could do so. You do not deserve her lenience, but no doubt, you will receive it considering how much love she holds in her heart for you. For both of you. Unfortunately, it is not a weak love, easily broken and thrown away, but a love so intense that a part of her world would die, were this not resolved. I believed that you felt the same. You will now have to prove to me that I was not wrong. You, Lantash..." She drew in a deep breath. No, she would not say anymore.

With those last few words and a shake of her head, she turned and made her way toward Malek. She could not believe that Malek had actually gotten into a brawl with his best friend any more than she could believe it of Lantash. Per'sus caught her hand, as she walked by, stopping her from ripping into him. He shook his head, telling her quietly, "Please, Garshaw, leave Malek to me for…discipline. I believe I know what started this, and it is not something that a discussion similar to the one you had with Lantash will help. I will also talk to Lantash, I assure you, for I believe I know what brought on his insanity, as well. We can only hope that Jolinar will allow her love to guide her rather than her temper." He gave a wry smile before continuing, "Knowing her as well as we both do, I feel confident that once her own anger cools, she will forgive all of them completely. Perhaps Samantha's attitude and reactions are the ones about which we should feel concern. Although, from the short amount of time that we have spent in her company, I do not believe that her response should give us undue perturbation."

Garshaw looked at him for a short time, and then nodded once briefly. "As you wish, Per'sus, for I tend to agree with you. I will leave them to you, although I am still extremely angry. What happened here was uncalled for starting with Lantash's refusal…" she stopped and shook her head, before smiling wryly. "I will stop there, as there is little point in going over the entire incident again." She glanced worriedly at Sam and Jolinar.

Seeing the worry, Per'sus assured her, "Arwanna said that she was fortunate. Evidently, both of them realized what was about to happen and managed to bring much of the strength of their punches under control before they hit her. She does have a concussion, a bruised jaw, and a hairline break in her cheek which Arwanna has almost finished healing. It could have been much worse, as they could have broken her neck."

Per'sus could not deny the chill that ran through him at the thought. That would not have been good. Not good at all. As he had told Garshaw, he hoped that Jolinar would curb her temper, and that Samantha was not as volatile as Jolinar could sometimes be, and would forgive them. He was sure that she would forgive him…eventually, although Lantash would be paying for this emotionally for a very long time. No woman liked to be publicly repudiated by her mate. Oh, yes, Lantash would pay a steep price for that. Although, Jolinar did love him more than anything else in the universe. So, who really knew? She might fall into his arms and welcome him back. Somehow, he doubted it, though. Then, too, he did not know Jolinar's new host. However, since she had called him a, what was it? Ah, yes, a butthead and a dipstick. Something told him that they were not terms of endearment or affection. If he was wrong in the reading of her character, Jolinar's host might have something to say about how soon Lantash was forgiven. Time alone would tell.

Turning to Garshaw, the only one of them that was free other than himself, he told her, "You should see if you can find Anise. As a part of our Queen's Advisory Council, she should be here. Selmak cannot be here, nevertheless, she will be fully informed, as soon as we can do so…which will not be until after the traitor is caught, unfortunately."

"I have set two of our guards to becoming friendly with Samantha's teammates, who have become quite fond of Cordesh and appear to enjoy his company. I believe that perhaps it is time to search his chamber. I will find Markesh and Anise and I will accompany them to his chamber to see if we can find a communications device. Then I will see to it that he is taken into custody and kept under heavy guard, until we have a chance to interrogate him."

Per'sus gave her suggestion some thought and then nodded. "I believe that is an excellent plan. Take Aldwin and Delek as well. Let me know when he is in custody and safely in a cell."

Garshaw bowed her head, telling him, "Very well. We should not be long." She then turned and started for the door. It was probably a good idea for her to leave and do something else, at least for a time. Otherwise, her good sense might just be overcome by her emotions again, and she would give in to the urge to knock some sense into both of these stupid male Tok'Ra. Smacking them both upside the head sounded so very good right now, that Per'sus was definitely right to send her away for a time.

She was fairly sure she knew where Anise was and started in that direction. Behind her, there was nothing being said. Not about what had just occurred, not about their new Queen, not about the traitor. Well, it did not really matter. Per'sus was there and he would handle whatever occurred.

In fact, the only sound within the room she left was the murmur of Daimesh and Arwanna's voices as they discussed how badly Jolinar and Samantha were hurt. It seemed that the concussion was concerning them. They did not sound overly alarmed, but they were somewhat grim. Whether from the injury or the idiocy of Malek and Lantash, Per'sus did not know. He sighed. He would find out soon, he was sure. And he had thought today would be fairly calm, no meetings, no decisions that had to be made 'at once', no place he absolutely had to be. He should have known better, of course. Would he never learn? He sighed. Evidently not.

TBC


	7. In Custody Ch 7 TMAQ

_**Chapter Seven Summary**_**: **_After being 'in custody' for four days, Martouf finally unbends enough to talk to Lantash in a more normal manner. He decides that it is time to get to the bottom of what is bothering Lantash. He decides to try to get him to admit his feelings, and the true reason he refused to be Jolinar and Samantha's consort. Finally, he gets Lantash to the point where he can see what caused it all and something else that Martouf knows about Lantash's past brings him healing. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13 _

_***********1. **The section marked in this way is referring to events that are explained and/or take place in the Story:** Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul, Book I of the Tok'Ra Legacy Series. **_ _It is not necessary to have read the series to understand this story, as they are in no way linked, other than this mention. I included this information only in case someone became as to what it was referencing and where to find it."_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**In Custody**_

* * *

Martouf sighed as he listened in on his Lifemate's thoughts. He would forgive him, of course. He always did, when Lantash allowed his temper to overcome his common sense. He had to admit, too, that Lantash allowing that to happen to the extent that it had four days ago, could be counted on one hand with a few fingers missing. In other words, Lantash losing his temper this badly had only happened one other time in the past—well, over one hundred years now, and if he was honest, even then it had not been like this. He believed that it had actually been centuries since Lantash had actually lost control of his anger to this extent. So, really, twice in that space of time could hardly be called a 'chronic occurrence'. And furthermore, he was wrong, when he thought that anger caused his outburst. He had simply not wished to be hurt and channeled his fear into rage. _"Lantash, my mate. Listen to me. Listen to what I am going to say to you." _He awaited his response.

"_I hear you, Martouf. What other opprobrious and vituperative invective would you like to fling at me? Not," he muttered, "That I do not deserve them." _

"_None. It is time that I let loose of my anger. It has no place between us…especially, when I am very aware of where it came from and understand why it happened. I have just been too angry to admit it. None of that is what we must talk about; however, for it is time that you start to come to terms with what has occurred. To what you have caused to occur. Your fear drove you to do things that were beyond your normal responses." _

Lantash scowled at Martouf, before telling him bitingly,_ "I do not know what you are talking about, Martouf. I felt no fear, only anger." _Lantash sighed, _"I apologize for snapping, Martouf, and it is past time that I asked for your forgiveness—for so very many things. I am sorry that I allowed my anger to control me." _

Martouf sighed, too. He had known that this would be difficult. Getting Lantash to admit to fear, especially emotional fear, and—his feelings of inadequacy—thanks to that…well, that woman, was something he had never been able to manage. Lantash always changed the subject. If that woman had still been alive, which she was not, he would strangle her himself.

Turning away from his own thoughts on the subject, he continued to talk to Lantash, reminding him, _"I accept most of your words; however, in one instance I know better, Lantash, and this time we '__will'__ talk about it. Ever since you became involved with that aristocratic piece of—of—vermin—you have considered yourself as less. Because of her, you believe yourself to be less, less as a lover, less as a potential mate, less deserving, less worthwhile, less any other trait that you want to pick out. Do not try to tell me any different because I have seen her in your dreams. I have heard what she said to you. What I have never understood was why you would have believed her over any other woman who has told you differently. And do not bother to protest that there have not truly been that many others. I am privy to your memories, much of your heartache, your heart-loves, your sorrows, and your joys. Yes, I am sure that there is much, which I cannot see, and that only proves my point, since that means that there were more women than even I know." _

Martouf smiled at him, and chuckled softly. _"In fact, you and your first host were considered to be something of ladies' men, and you both spent much time seducing women, whenever your free time permitted you to do so. That is, up until you met your first mates. Then it all stopped, for you are very loyal to your mates, are you not?" _

"_That aside, though, you have charmed and loved many women, Lantash. I can see this. Some were serious, some were strictly for fun, on both sides, for you do not lead a woman on and promise her things, you do not intend to give. However, we are not here to discuss your past loves and love life, except for that one specific woman, as well as, the damage she did to you. Much of which is still with you today; although, I must admit I do not see, in the face of the other women in your life, how you can believe what she said over all of the others." _

Lantash sighed. He knew his Lifemate well. This time, Martouf would be neither put off nor distracted. He wanted to _'talk' _about that time in Lantash's life that _he_ wished he could completely bury and _never _remember again. _"Fine, Martouf, we will 'talk' about that time in my life. Which part do you wish to dredge up? The part where she told me that I was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen, or the part where she laughed because I believed that she loved me for myself, not because of my host? Well, which one? Or do you wish to bring it all up? Why not talk about…"_

"_That is quite enough, Lantash. I said discuss, not for you to dredge up every memory and word she said to you." _Martouf cut into Lantash's very pain filled statements, stopping the bitterness before it overcame him to the point that he could not think in any way except that driven by pain. As he allowed his questions to die off, Martouf told him, _"I believe that you just proved my point, Lantash. If you no longer believed that, you would simply have made some remark about it and moved on to something that interested you, instead of dwelling on the bitterness and disillusion that she caused within you." _

"_Would you forget the woman or what she said to you? Well, would you?" _Lantash demanded furiously.

"_I would never forget, no,"_ Martouf, answered him gently, _"But, over time, I would put it, and her, into perspective, as I once did myself, when I was rejected in a rather cutting and insulting manner. Do you think that you are the only one who has ever been rejected in that way? Do you think that she said those things because you are a symbiote, and that men never hear similar things? Let me assure you, that is not true. Men are rejected in cruel and hurtful ways, all the time, just as women are. We simply do not talk about it, and, if we are very lucky, we then fall in love with a woman that appreciates us, as we are, thereby proving the other woman wrong." _

"_Your problem, of course, is a little more complicated, since you are a symbiote, and you are aware that your physical appearance can be intimidating, and sometimes even frightening, to those who do not know you and are not prepared for your physical body. That you cannot help, and there is no point in allowing her words about that disturb you. What difference does it make in the end? You become one with your chosen Lifemate, and take on his physical appearance. If someone cannot overcome and get past your true form, once they begin to know you, as a 'being' rather than as a body, then they are the ones with the problem, not you. Physically, you are what you are, and it will not change. Personally, I do not want it to change. If you were other than you are, then we would not be Lifemates. That, however, is not up for discussion now. She is what is up for discussion." _

Lantash sighed again. _"What about it do you wish to know, Martouf? I will tell you what you want to know, if for no other reason than to finally stop your questions about her, what she said, and what she did to my host and me." _

"_There is no need to tell me what she said. I have heard her many times in your dreams. Anytime that you become anxious and feel that what is being asked of you may be beyond your abilities, you begin to dream about her."_ Martouf paused, before telling him, _"Lantash, I have also seen another woman in your dreams, one who, from what I can tell in the dreams, you loved…deeply and eternally. I do not know her name; however, I do know some things about her from your dreams. I know that she is beautiful, in a way that is…very hard to forget. You were formally bonded to this woman and fully accepted by her, her father, and her, er, friend, lover, mate, I am not sure what he is or was, I just know that he is often there with you."__*********__**1**_

"_She came after the other one, and she loved you as deeply as you loved her. Yet…you do not accept her word, as easily as you did the other's words. Why? And those people, they appeared to me to be highly placed within their society. Was she not as high a rank as the vile one was? Is that the problem that leads you to believe you are not worthy?" _

Lantash caught his breath. Martouf had seen dreams of her? He was unaware that he ever dreamed of her anymore. In fact, he thought that he had buried her memory so deep that it would never be found. Evidently, those memories were not buried as well or as deeply, as he believed they were. _"I was unaware that you were…that you knew about…her. _He laughed softly, but sadly, as he told him, _"You could say that her people are highly placed. Her father is the King, and someday she will ascend to the throne and rule in his place. I am considered…well, as her mate, I am considered their son, so I am a…that is, if we were together still, I would be considered as a…" _

His voice trailed off, but Martouf finished his sentence for him, saying, _"You would be considered a prince of their house, would you not, Lantash? And you would believe that vile piece of…how can you believe her over this woman who loved you so very much? How can you believe her over this beautiful woman whose family accepted you into their family and considered you their son? For they did accept you, as well as your host, did they not, Lantash?" _

Whispering, Lantash, told him, _"Yes, Martouf. Yes, they accepted me, exactly as I was. My physical form meant nothing to her, to them. She…" _He stopped, unable to finish what he was trying to tell his Lifemate. But Martouf saw it. And it made him gasp, as the amount of love that had to have been between them, engulfed him, too. And, as it passed, he felt the difference in Lantash, as well. He was not concerned anymore with what that other woman had said. He _knew_ it was not true. Because someone had loved him in his true form; loved him so much that she almost died to keep him alive. Suddenly, Lantash was speaking to him urgently, saying, _"I must rebury these memories, at once, Martouf. Please, please, do not ask me about her. I promise that I will remember that I am considered worthy by a man who is considered by most to be the most powerful and respected man in the Universe. I could not have a better spokesperson." _

And then, Lantash was gone into his private place, and Martouf was left with nothing but questions that he could not ask. It did not stop him from speculating, though. He realized, too, that when Lantash buried those painful memories the first time, the good things had been covered over, as well. He allowed himself to remember none of it, so the memories from that other woman had slowly taken root and grown, until all of the goodness from the one he loved so much was erased. Until now. All he could hope was that it would be a good thing in the end. And maybe, if it allowed him to put away his fears of not being good enough, it would outweigh any bad that came from it. He would guess that, although Lantash did not realize it now, someday, those heartaches that he was planting so deep, would be some of the most beautiful flowers in his _Garden of Grief and Sorrow_. _*******1**_

He felt him return from his private place. He was still melancholy, and Martouf supposed he had reasons to be. They would have to talk about it, though. It had been four days now and harsh words had passed between them several times. As he had told him earlier, it was time to put it behind them and go forward. _"Lantash, Jolinar will understand; I am sure of it. After all, this is not the first stupid thing that she has seen you do. True, it is the first time you have basically told her that you no longer wanted her, but it is not the first truly stupid thing you, or I, for that matter, have done." _

Lantash snorted before saying, rather defensively, _"I did not tell her that I no longer wanted her. I told her that we would not accept the position of consort of the Queen." _

"_So you did. That is true, and 'then', you told her that you repudiated her as our mate…" _

"_Nonetheless, I never said I did not want her." _Feeling Martouf stiffen, Lantash decided that perhaps, he should backtrack._ "All right. All right, Martouf, what do you want me to do? How can I do anything, while I am confined in this room? She has not been to see us, and they will not allow us to go to her. The only place they have allowed us to go was to the medical bay, so that I, and therefore you, since you are part of me, could be given a 'thorough medical examination and mental evaluation', something which I hope never to have to go through again. I have never had a complete and thorough medical examination like that before, nor have I been used for 'demonstrations'. I did not realize that they could do so many things to me personally. It was '__quite'__ unnecessary." _

Lantash was still grumbling about the _'exam'_ they had undergone very early that day. Martouf had to admit that it had not been pleasant, for it consisted of some physical examinations that he was not expecting. They had even brought in some of the Tau'ri equipment and medical personnel, and used it on them, so that they could demonstrate how it worked. Since medical technology was one of the things the Tok'Ra agreed to help them with, in the Alliance, they had to know what the Tau'ri had, what it was for, and how it worked, before they would know where to start. He had felt like a pincushion, before they finished, and so had Lantash, for they had not spared him either and, for every tube of blood they had drawn from him, they had taken one from Lantash, as well. Of course, that meant that he had been stabbed twice, until the Tau'ri Healer had realized what was going on and inserted something, so that they did not have to make a separate entry each time. Still, it had been very uncomfortable, when he moved and even more so, if Lantash moved.

He grimaced. And then, there was the Tau'ri version of a 'complete physical'. It seemed that the Tau'ri had some methods of working on the human body that the Tok'Ra believed would work well in conjunction with the healing device, and the symbiote, because it would free up the symbiote to work on the more serious injuries, instead of having to try to do so many things at once. If they could stop the human host from going into shock, or help to slow, stop, or replenish the host's blood, that would free the symbiote to concentrate on the other severe and life-threatening injuries more quickly.

So, they had become living examples of how to do everything from stopping bleeding to examining the body physically. And _'that'_ had been the part that he disliked intensely. They tended to put things in places that made no sense to him. And they put…tubes and things…in places he would never have thought that they should go. He was still disgruntled about that, and he could have sworn that, at one point, he heard Malek yell…well, actually, it was more of a 'yelp', or perhaps an _'eep'_ sound, which then turned into swearing, something that Malek rarely did. The Tau'ri Healer, Dr. Fraiser, had confirmed that there was another Tok'Ra that had '_volunteered'_ for this and that it was a Tok'Ra named Malek and a host named Devlin. He almost snorted aloud, when she said that they had '_volunteered'. _Humph, '_volunteered' _indeed. More as if they had_ been 'volunteered'…_someday, Per'sus would pay for that. However, it was not the healer's fault, so he had simply given her a rather sick smile and accepted her thanks for _'volunteering'_. Lantash had been out, for a short time during that conversation, so did not know that Malek had shared in their misery. For that medical examination alone, he should refuse to talk to Lantash, for at least two more days.

"_You can bet that Malek has not been put into 'custody', until they can evaluate him mentally, as well as physically." _

Lantash's 'voice' was very obviously sulky, and Martouf had to hide a smile, before he informed him, _"Malek is in the next room, Lantash, and has been all along. I am sure that he and Dev are having similar conversations. He was also a 'volunteer' for the Tau'ri, so that they could demonstrate how they did things. He has as much, or more, to lose than we do. He could lose his base, as a result of his actions. At least, all we will lose will be a few years of our lives, living in reduced and not exactly homelike, circumstances with, evidently, no one to talk to other than each other." _

"_Unless they decide to put me into a tank for a few centuries," _Lantash reminded him bitterly. _"And, yes, I am very much aware that we, that is, I, have caused it myself." _

"_They will not put you into a tank. Not only would I not fit, but if they did manage to get me into one, I would drown. And since I will not allow you to be removed from me, something they cannot do without a voluntary host's consent, you can stop worrying about that." _ He stretched out on the sleeping platform, murmuring to Lantash, _"I must admit that I am very glad that Arwanna came down to help you heal us of our injuries. I was even more relieved, when she whispered to us, while she was the only one here, and told us what has been happening. I believe that they were told that we were to remain alone, for these last few days, and that no one was to talk to us. I have a feeling they were told specifically not to tell us what was occurring. Knowing us as they do, they knew that if we had no one else to talk to, and we were not told anything that it would draw us together. I believe that they know us very well, as that is exactly what occurred." _

He sighed sadly before changing the subject, saying, "_They managed to catch the traitor. As much as I disliked Cordesh, I still find it hard to believe that he was turning us over to the System Lords. If it was not for Jolinar, we would not have known. I was…I was also glad that Arwanna told us that our mates were well again. I was—worried. However, now that I have thought about it, I realize that, had there been a problem, or they were hurt badly, Arwanna would have insisted that we be brought to them. I do not know why I did not think of that earlier." _

"_Yes, Martouf, as was I. I have been very fearful of what Malek and I might have done to them. However, you are correct and we would have been told and taken to them if there was a problem." _He paused, obviously ruminating on their mates, and his part in their injuries.

Turning his mind to Martouf's other statements, he agreed with him, saying,_ "I am glad that it has turned out so well for the Tok'Ra. We now have an alliance with the Tau'ri, as well, which I am not sure is such a good idea, regardless what Jolinar said. But then, since we were not included in the Council sessions, where it was discussed, it is rather hard to make an informed observation. They have even set up an exchange program. Soon there will be Tau'ri soldiers here. What are we to do with them? And, our mates will be there…at their facility." _Lantash sounded very melancholy at the thoughts of their mates being so far away. Not that he was not to blame for that, too, for he was, and he knew he was. At least, Martouf was not constantly berating him, now. He had enough of that to last the remainder of his supposedly very long life. First Garshaw, then Per'sus had come to talk to him. Two separate times—each.

He cringed, as he remembered the scathing and unflattering things that Per'sus had said both to and about him. He had been trenchant and unsparing in his remonstrance and censure. And he was supposed to have been a friend of his. Ha! Friends did not call friends…well, they just did not call them things like that. Garshaw had been at her acerbic and mordacious best. Her description of his personality left much to be desired, as well. According to her, he was…well, he was things that should not be said by those who called you friend, which he and Garshaw had always been. Or so he had believed. Of course, they were also Jolinar's friends and had been for even longer than they had been his. It was only to be expected that they would side with her…which, he was well aware, they should.

They both heard the force field go down, but they did not bother to move. Both of them were finally giving in to depression, and since it was not time for a meal, it was probably one of them just coming to lecture him again about his less than stellar performance under pressure.

They were surprised when whichever one it was sat down on the sleeping platform, but they still did not move. They just were not ready for another lecture on their conduct, or rather, Lantash's conduct.

They were even more surprised when a feminine voice spoke to them, saying, "You know, you two really need to work on your greetings. They really leave something to be desired."

Lantash bolted upright on the sleeping platform. "Samantha?"

"Yes?" She looked over her shoulder at him from where she sat on the edge of the platform.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam sighed. "Lantash, what does it look like I am doing here? Besides, since what I am doing is obvious, shouldn't the question be 'why are you here'?"

Even though Lantash was in control, he could not completely stop all of it, and a faint flush rose in his cheeks. He looked away from her, saying, his voice low, "I apologize, if I appeared ungracious or not…happy…to see you. I was simply surprised. And you are, of course, quite correct, and the question should have been why, not what."

Sam smiled at him, rather softly, he thought, before she told him, "I shouldn't be teasing you, at the moment. It's not very fair of me. So, let's start again. Hello, Lantash, Jolinar, and I have come to get you, Martouf, Malek, and Dev, so let's go."

Lantash looked confused. "But…where are we going? Not that I do not wish to go with you, of course."

"Oh, of course."

"I do wish to go with you, Samantha. Surely, you have realized by now that I was not—thinking—very clearly the day that…"

Sam stared at him. "Not thinking clearly. Not thinking clearly? No. No, Lantash, I am sorry, but it was slightly more than not thinking _'clearly'_. You, Lantash, were not thinking, _at all_. Now, Jolinar is getting impatient, so you'd better just come with us. Don't," she emphasized, "Make it any worse, and don't give control to Martouf because you don't want to face this. You didn't give it to him that day, so don't think you can get away with pushing him forward now." She sent him censorious look that was almost as bad as the lectures he had received from Per'sus and Garshaw. One look from her was enough to cause him remorse. Dear Goddess, what was he going to do?

"_Well, if it was me, I would be very careful about what I have to say to her." _

"_Thank you, Martouf. I believe that I have figured that out." _

"_Humph. You could not tell it the other day. In fact, you did not appear to be thinking at all. Now that Samantha has said it, I fully agree." _

Lantash moaned. _"I thought you said that you have forgiven me. Why are you attacking me again?" _

Martouf sounded a little sheepish, as he told his Lifemate, _"You are correct, Lantash. I am sorry. I suppose that even though I have forgiven you, I still feel some resentment. I will attempt to do better." _

"_No. Do not. If you are feeling that way, I would rather you castigate me some more now, than to suppress it and allow it to fester. So, reproach away. I understand." _He sighed deeply, and then realized that Samantha was still standing nearby awaiting him.

"I am sorry. Martouf asked me something, and I was answering. I apologize for not splitting my attention between you."

"No problem. I can imagine that living together hasn't been too pleasant the last few days. If he is being civil to you, then you should give him your attention."

Lantash looked surprised at her insight, but was even more surprised at himself, when he blurted out, "How did you know that we have only now begun to…"

As his words trailed off, Sam smiled, saying, "Jolinar figured that this is about the right amount of time for the two of you to start to makeup and talk decently to each other."

"I see." His reply was somewhat stiff and definitely had an edge of arrogance in it.

Sam grinned. Yup, he was moving more toward normal, now, just as Jolinar had predicted. No doubt, in a day or two, he wouldn't sit and passively listen to a lecture on his conduct and responsibilities. He'd be at least answering their accusations. Well, now, she was the one wasting time. "Good. Let's go, Jolinar is getting even more impatient."

Suddenly, Jolinar came fore, emphasizing her loss of patience by stating, "You will follow me. Come." Her tone was less welcoming and forgiving than Samantha's voice had been, but then, she was the one who was the most insulted. It was no more than he had expected. He had a feeling that, even though she would eventually forgive him, never would she forget what he did, and said, no matter that he wished them unsaid, as soon as he said them. He would pay for that lack of control, for a very long time, and he deserved to do so. Oh, she would not continue to berate him for it. It was even very unlikely that she would ever so much as allude to it, once she forgave him. No, his payment would be personal. It would be the knowledge that, in her heart, she would never forget his words. He would see sadness in her eyes on occasion, even though she would not be thinking of it, and it would remind him; it would wound him. Oh, yes, it would cause him to bleed emotionally, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

He stood as she walked across the floor and headed toward Malek's cell. Shrugging, he did the only thing he could do other than remain in his cell. He followed her.

As he stood back, she shut off the force field and entered Malek's cell. They did not follow. Facing Malek was something that Lantash did not know how to do just yet. In fact, he was not sure he could face him again right away. He was still angry with him for instigating a fight over something that was none of his business. He could hear Martouf groan, as he listened to his thoughts.

He turned his attention back toward Malek's cell. They could hear what was being said from here.

"Okay, come on, Malek. Time for you and Devlin to get off your butts and get back to work. Your vacation is over."

"Samantha?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wonder if being a dipstick is contagious. Perhaps, we should have housed you farther away from dipstick number one."

"But, what _are_ you doing here?" Malek was obviously confused to see her.

"Come on, Malek, let's go. You're sounding like an echo. We have things to do, people to see, food to eat…yadda, yadda."

As he followed the beautiful blonde-haired woman out of the cell that had been his home for the last four days, he could not quite understand what was happening. Per'sus had been harsh, biting, caustic, and sarcastic when he had confronted him with his failings. And, if he understood him correctly, and he was quite sure that he did, then he would be fortunate, if he kept his command. Now, he felt confused, and that was something that he very much disliked feeling. His lips tightened. He would not wait to know his fate. She could call him a dipstick, whatever that was, if she wanted to, but he had to know what was going to happen to him…as well as, to Lantash. After all, both of them had been at fault; however, that did not mean that he was in the mood to forgive Lantash just yet. If he had only answered the questions, then it would have become nothing more than a screaming match, which he did not like, but which would have been preferable to what did happen.

So the two of them walked side by side, but neither one spoke a word to the other, nor did they so much as exchange a glance with one another.

Sam turned around, when she heard nothing else from behind her and sighed. All right. This was _not_ going to happen; they were not going to refuse to work this out between them. They were best friends regardless how many black eyes, cracked and broken ribs, bruised kidneys, and concussions they had given to one another. But—what in the world did she do to get the two of them talking and apologizing to one another? They couldn't leave this estrangement to fester between them. Eventually, the problem would become so large that they would be unable to work through it. That couldn't be allowed to happen.

"_Put them into Lantash's cell, turn it back on and tell them they have two to three hours to work out their problems and make their apologies to one another. If they still are not speaking—nicely—to one another, when we return, then we will leave them together for another five hours. Each time we return, only to find them still refusing to talk to one another, will lead to another several hours with one another, and it will continue, until they are back on firm friendly footing. But you should tell them, Samantha. I tried, but I do not believe that I can be very civil as of yet. I am…I am still too hurt by Lantash. I am sorry."_ Jolinar gave her opinion of what should be done with them, along with her lack of control, as far as dealing with Lantash just yet.

"_Sure, but I doubt they are just going to follow me back into a cell they just came out of, which poses a bit of a problem for the plan." _

"_Very well, I will lead them into it, and you will then take control." _

Sam sighed. She really wished Jolinar would get over it, but she did have a very legitimate reason for being upset with them, although mostly with Lantash. And she would be pretty pissed off if it had been her mates that did that. Well, actually, it _was_ her mates that did that. How had her life become so complicated? _"All right, Jolinar, go ahead." _

Jolinar came fore, making sure that they both realized who was facing them. Then, turning her back on them, she told them, "You will follow me." And she proceeded to walk back into Lantash's cell. They followed but Sam was pretty sure they were puzzled. Once they were inside, she turned to them, and told them, "You will remain here until Samantha and I return." And before they could say anything she was out of the cell and had the force shield activated.

When she turned back to them, it was Sam again. Seeing their shocked looks, she shook her head. "Okay, guys, listen up. Jolinar isn't real happy with either of you, although she's fine with Martouf and Devlin, and is sorry that they have to go through this just because their symbiotes are idiots."

"Rest assured that I am simply relaying her instructions to you because she can't bring herself to talk to either of you, yet. Not that I can blame her. If I'd been a long lost mate and been treated the way she was, I'd be a little leery of having anything to do with you, too."

"But none of that has anything to do with this…keep in mind that these are her edicts. The two of you are best friends. You have cared about and for each other for centuries. You will not throw that friendship away just because you both had some type of temporary insanity. So, you will both stay here for two to three hours. We will return then. If you still haven't made it up, then you'll stay together for five more hours. This will go on, for as long as it takes you two to finally give in and admit to each other that you were wrong. Both of you."

She looked at her watch, saying, "Well, I've got to go. My dad is coming for a visit, and he doesn't believe what General Hammond has told him, so he's in for a culture shock. Oh, Martouf, Devlin, she wants me to assure you that you are not in any way responsible for their irresponsible actions, and she cares for you just as she always has. She is looking forward to spending time with you both. We'll see you in a couple of hours or so. Bye."

The hosts took control from their stunned symbiotes and made their way to the sleeping platform. Once they were as comfortable as they could be in the circumstances, they looked at one another and then grinned. Of course, this behavior and attitude did not do much for their Lifemates tempers, but at this point, they really did not care.

"So, Martouf, how long do you estimate it will be before they are both ready to admit to one another that it was both of their faults and finally decide that their friendship is too important to throw away over one little fist fight. It is not like they never did it before," Devlin winked at Martouf, who was having difficulty keeping his face straight.

He looked away for a moment, before turning back to Devlin, and telling him, "I do not know, Dev. I can hope for a short time period, but I have my doubts. Is Malek pretending to ignore you?"

"Yes, he is sulking, too. They are a lot alike, but then we have noticed that before."

"Why do you think Jolinar and Samantha came down here? Just to put them in a cell together?" Martouf did not look convinced that was the reason.

"I would doubt it. Had they acted like normal people, and at least clasped hands, even if they had not said anything yet, Jolinar and Samantha probably would have let it go. I think they actually came down to release us. I also think that Malek will keep his command, even if it is because it is not fair to me that they take it. He will not like that reasoning; however, if he keeps his command, he will recover and get over it. Eventually."

Martouf laughed, much to both Lantash and Malek's displeasure. "I think you are probably correct. I heard two of the Tau'ri nurses this morning whispering together over something. Lantash was asleep at the time. I believe he was put to sleep temporarily at least twice during the testing. That is beside the point, though, it was what they were whispering about that caught my attention. I am fairly sure that there is to be a party tonight here in the tunnels to celebrate our alliance with the Tau'ri. From what they said, I gather it will be a rather large affair. I heard that they even grew a very large room for dancing."

Devlin frowned. "Well, that is wonderful. There is a massive party, and we are stuck here with our sulking Lifemates." He paused for a moment. "I wonder if they would consider removing them just for tonight? What do you think?"

Martouf pretended to take him seriously, saying, "I doubt it, Devlin, but we can ask Jolinar. Or, maybe Jolinar would let us go, if we promised not to let the two of them out at all. Of course, they would probably want to put them to sleep, otherwise they would experience it through us, and that would not be acceptable. I am pretty sure that Jolinar would consider it, though. I know she feels bad that we have to go through this when we are not to blame in any way."

Devlin leaned back contemplating what Martouf said, and then asked him, "You really think they might do that? Really?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes, I am serious. I think they just might and, since it would really be up to Jolinar, I believe that she would do it.

Devlin smiled. "Good. We will talk to her when she gets back. They can put them back in here when they wake up. We will be up late and want to sleep so they can just sit and scowl at each other all by themselves."

The two men grinned at one another. They would let that work on their Lifemates, for a while, before they started round two. They did wish she had given them a little more time, but they would work with what they had.

TBC


	8. Making Up is Hard To Do Ch 8 TMAQ

_**Chapter Eight Summary**_**: **_Martouf and Devlin reminisce about their symbiote's pasts. As they recount the many things the two of them have done together, Malek and Lantash both decide that perhaps they should attempt to mend the breach between them before it becomes an abyss. Once they are once more talking to one another, Sam and Jolinar release them and take them to their new chambers, which also happen to now be Martouf and Lantash's as well. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13 _

_**Mer Prinekh - **My Lifemate, a term of endearment between Symbiote and Host. Can be translated as meaning something like Beloved Lifemate or Sweet Lifemate._

_***********1**This is alluding to information in the** Tok'Ra Legacy Series. **Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul. Book I, Malek's Story Book II, Daughters of the Queen Book III, Legacy of the Queen, Book IV WIP_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Making Up is Hard To Do**_

* * *

Martouf and Devlin sat quietly contemplating nothing in particular, lost in their own thoughts, when suddenly Devlin grinned and turned to Martouf, "You know, I was just thinking about Malek and Lantash getting into this fight. Have you seen Lantash's memories of the time the two of them got into a fight with some man over a woman, and they tore up a bar on Cabior? They were lucky they were not caught, and to make it perfect, the woman turned out to be a little different in the light of day. Their hosts were drinking, and they were not filtering it much, since they wanted to feel it, too. They would have been in deep trouble, if the woman had not grabbed a friend and pulled them out of the place."

"She took them home and put them to bed. When they woke up, none of them felt too good, and then in comes this woman from the night before." Devlin laughed a little more, but softly. "She was a very nice woman…Old enough to be their host's mothers plus some. Needless to say, the hosts were appalled, but Lantash and Malek charmed her, since they considered the rescue put them in her debt." Devlin smiled sadly, as he finished, "She turned out to be one of the best friends they ever had. She hid them on more than one occasion, from both the Jaffa and the Council members that were so often looking for them when they took off on their days off and "forgot" to return."

"They mourned deeply when she died. At least, it was of old age and not at the hands of a System Lord or a Jaffa. Every time the two of them are on Cabior, they go past her gravesite. It's been almost two thousand years and yet Malek's memories of her and the many times they spent with her are some of the most beautiful moments of his life."

Martouf nodded. "As you began to talk, memories flooded Lantash, too. He felt the same way about her. So did their hosts. They have not been back for a while. It was still under the same System Lord the last time they checked, but as usual, since there was really nothing there anymore, he rarely bothered them."

Martouf's smile did not change as he asked Devlin, "Did Malek ever show you the time that Lantash went against the Council and returned to _Northenia_ and rescued him? Not only did he have to break him out, he had to carry him all the way to the Chaappa'ai because he had a broken leg. I think it was something like four or five miles over very rocky, hard to navigate terrain. Lantash could not stand the thought of leaving him there, when he knew beyond a doubt that he was alive, even if he was being tortured, when he was rescued himself."

"He argued and argued with the Council, insisting that he could do it, without being recaptured, but they did not believe him. He knew that the person that helped him, would help to get Malek out, too, so he stole the only Al'kesh the Tok'Ra had, at that time, and went back for him. Most of the Council threw a fit. That was before Malek and Lantash knew Jolinar very well. She was, of course, much older than they were, and with her experience, she was often on missions. They were not terribly young, yet neither were they terribly experienced. They had more or less left a lot of their younger escapades behind…for the most part. The thing is that the council insisted that they go on this particular mission, even though the report said that it was very risky, and they were not sure that there was a contact still there that would be in a position to help them. The council sent them anyway."

He smiled softly, as he told him, "Anyway, when Lantash returned with Malek, the Council was livid with him. They would not even get a healer for them. Malek had a broken leg, some cracked ribs, and he had been tortured pretty badly. Lantash was injured on his way in by a Jaffa. They were in a knife fight. He killed him and, er, borrowed his clothing. Anyway, he found the contact that had helped them before, and she patched up the slash in his side, so that Lantash could heal it without his host losing too much blood. She also took care of his head wound and the gash on his leg. The Jaffa had not been all that easy to take out."

Martouf smiled slightly, as he continued, "She gave him the extra key she had…she had extra keys made to all of the cells, and while she sent one of the women in their _'group'_ to entertain the Jaffa on guard duty, Lantash was able to get in and get Malek out of the cell block. Then she led them through a storage area that had tunnels in it that led to the river. They brought supplies in through them and luckily, there were no deliveries expected. Since only the Jaffa knew it was there, they did not bother to guard it well. Still, the Jaffa that was on guard duty there was one that the women all disliked because he was both cruel and brutal with them. The only way to get Lantash and Malek out without anyone knowing was to get past him."

"She risked a lot for them. She, ah, used her _'charms'_ to charm him. Lantash watched her, and the guard obviously did not consider her a threat because he allowed her to lean against his back and place her arms round his neck. He is not sure the Jaffa even realized what had happened for a few seconds, and by the time he did, it was too late. She slit his throat very efficiently, and Lantash helped her to throw his body in the river, which was fairly swift at that spot. There were some predators that would take care of him. In fact, they saw him pulled under by one of them. She washed her hands, made sure that she had no blood on her and wished them luck. He heard years later that so many Jaffa simply disappeared on that world that the System Lord decided there were evil spirits there and left. No one ever connected the women with the disappearances either."

"They stopped there once many years later and talked to her. She told them about it. She was a very old lady by then, but she remembered them." He laughed aloud, adding, "She told them that of all the prisoners she helped to escape, they were the handsomest. She never forgot them because besides their good looks, they were truly both appreciative of her help and concerned that she not be caught. And the gold that Lantash left for her and the other women was set aside and had provided for many of them, as they aged. He did leave her a great deal of gold, but both of them agreed that they deserved it. Even then, both Lantash and Malek had more than they would ever be likely to need."

Martouf shrugged. "Anyway, as I started to tell you, the culmination was that when he arrived back at the base the council was livid. They would not call a healer for either of them. Jolinar happened to come in, while they were debating what punishment to order for Lantash for disobeying the Council and stealing the Al'kesh, regardless that he had saved another Tok'Ra. When she found out what they were contemplating, even though she did not know Lantash or Malek other than that they were Tok'Ra, she tore into the Council and flayed every one of them with her rather acerbic words, until every one of them stopped suggesting any punishment at all."

"Her last diatribe against them and their actions in refusing Lantash the chance to save his former mate was harsh and caustic. She reviled many of them, and then listed every fault each of them had, and she brought up things that each of them had done at one time or another against orders. Per'sus and Selmak entered about the time she stopped long enough to breathe and, when Selmak found out what had happened, he took up where she left off."

"Then she went to Malek and sent a runner for two healers, since the Council refused to do so, until Lantash's punishment was settled upon. There were several Council seats almost lost over that. Furthermore, Lantash was not punished; he was commended. Of course, it would not have mattered to him, if he was punished. He would not leave Malek behind like that. He cared—no—he loved him, too much to leave him behind."

Devlin nodded. "There are a lot of stories of the two of them together. They chased women, escaped from System Lords, healed one another, and covered for each other, with the Council and occasionally, even their mates."

Martouf sent him a fleeting smile. "Yes, I know. Lantash has two thousand years of memories of Malek. He has memories of them fighting one another, fighting _for_, as well as, alongside, one another, loving one another, stepping aside for one another, listening to one another. There are some memories that surround Malek that I cannot access, but the feeling I get from them," Martouf frowned, before continuing, "No, I do not understand them. They are very, very deep, whatever they are. It is as if he feels that he will never be able to repay him for the…care he took of him. Was Lantash in danger at some point from which Malek was able to save him? That is the feeling I am getting; however, the memories themselves are very veiled and…it is as if they have been set aside and have not been accessed for a very long time." _*********__**1**_

Martouf frowned, and then he whispered, "They are too painful for him to remember, just as…" He trailed off, as he realized that these memories were somehow connected to the woman who was so deeply loved by him. He would not see them, he realized. Lantash was guarding them too closely. He turned his mind from them. They were not for him to know of or to see. Their private places, and the things that were kept there were sacred to them, and he would not pry into it.

Dev caught his breath, as he saw the memories flood Malek's mind. He could see him pulling Lantash from in front of staff blasts. Forcing him to leave, while they still could, making him get out of bed and go with him on missions, even though he had to watch him constantly to be sure he did not allow himself to be killed. Staying with him in his chambers to be sure he did not kill himself. The pain that ripped through Devlin was enough to tell him that those memories should never be mentioned. Lantash had loved so deeply that when he lost his mate…or…she left, he could not tell for sure what happened to part them, that he simply no longer cared if he lived or died. It had taken years for him to recover from losing her. _*********__**1**_

Knowing to remain silent about those, he looked at Martouf, and his voice deeply saddened and melancholy, he whispered to him, "They were always so very close, it is a shame that love and caring is being…" He could not finish his sentence and simply shook his head.

"_All right. I will talk to him, Devlin. I would have eventually anyway, but I—I will do it now. Let me have control," _Malek attempted to state it firmly, so that Devlin would not realize how very much seeing those memories again had affected him, but there was an undertone to his voice that he could not hide. A tone that spoke of sadness, remorse, and guilt.

Devlin hesitated, before answering slowly, _"I am not sure that I should, Malek. After all, if you really are still angry with him, you could just start fighting again and…" _

Malek cut him off, saying, _"I am not going to start another fight with him. Just—just give me control; I promise I will not argue with him or fight with him." _

Still, Devlin vacillated over whether to relinquish control to him, _"You were very angry with him. I do not want to see you get into another fight with him. I am just not convinced that it would be a good idea yet, Malek." _

"_I assure you that I will not attack or injure him in any way." _He waited, and then sighed again, knowing that Devlin was waiting on something that would prove his intentions. He tried again, acquiescing and giving him want he wanted to hear, _"I swear to you that I will not argue or fight with him. I give you my word of honor, all right?" _

Devlin did not say anything at first, but then, obviously dubious, he agreed, _"Well, if you are sure you are ready to talk to him." _

Malek quickly assured him, _"I am. I am very sure that I need to talk to him." _

Obviously still unsure if he should do as he asked, he waited a moment, before telling him, _"All right. I will step back, but please do not fight with him anymore." _

Taking control from him, Malek murmured, _"Thank you." _

For every memory their hosts mentioned, Lantash remembered two more. He turned to his Lifemate, stating, _"Martouf, let me have control. I—I will talk to him. We would have talked soon anyway, I am sure, but perhaps we should do so sooner rather than later." _

Martouf hesitated, as if unsure of whether or not that was a good idea. Speaking lowly, his indecision clear in his voice, Martouf answered him, "_I am not sure that I should, Lantash. After all, if you really are still angry with him, you could just start fighting again and…" _

Lantash sighed, tiredly, but knew that Martouf had reason to feel worried about his intentions. "_Martouf, please allow me to speak to Malek. I have some things that I need to say to him. I do not believe that I will start another fight with him. Please—just—give me control; I will not argue with him or fight with him." _

Still, Martouf was reluctant to relinquish control to him, _"You were very angry with him. I do not want to see you get into another fight with him. I am just not convinced that it would be a good idea yet, Lantash." _

"_I assure you that I will not attack or injure him in any way." _He waited, and then sighed again, knowing that Martouf was waiting on something that would prove his intentions. He tried again, acquiescing and giving him want he wanted to hear, _"I promise you that I will not argue or fight with him. I give you my word and vow, all right?" _

Martouf smiled at him. _ "All right. If you are very sure that you are ready to talk to him then I will step back…you can take control." _

Taking control from him, Lantash murmured, "_Thank you." _

Both pairs of eyes glowed and the two stared at one another, before looking away, obviously very uncomfortable. Finally, Malek took a deep breath, and began, "I…"

Lantash decided that one of them must begin, if they were going to close the gap they had opened between them. "I…"

"Excuse me, go ahead."

"I am sorry, please go ahead."

"No, no, you go ahead."

"No, no, you go ahead."

Their respective hosts sighed. Why they were speaking at exactly the same instant they had no idea, nor did they have any idea of how to stop their perfect dance and get them moving in similar but not exactly the same way.

Realizing that they could go on all night this way, Lantash held up his hand, stopping Malek's next words. "Malek, I…" He sighed and berated himself for not being able to express himself. This was exactly what Jolinar and Samantha would call him—idiotic and stupid. Firming his lips, he looked up and into the other man's eyes. What their hosts had said was true. They had two thousand years of experiences, memories, caring, and love between them. This man that he had damaged so badly four days ago was closer to him than any other man had ever been—closer than any friend had ever been. He had always been there for him. Every time he needed someone for whatever reason, Malek had been there.

He tried again, and this time he knew deep within himself that he meant every word that he was going to say, "Malek, I am sorry. I lost my temper, and I apologize for taking my fears, my anger at myself, out on you. You were right to question me. I needed to be called to account, for what I was doing to my mates. I care too much for you and our friendship to let this cause even more distance between us by not admitting that I was wrong. I hope that you will come to forgive me."

Malek shook his head, as Lantash finished what he had to say, "No, Lantash, it was not all you. We were both wrong. I was wrong for challenging you in that way. I should have taken you aside and tried to understand what was causing you to do what you did. I have a suspicion that it was everything coming at you all at one time, with no respite between shocks. After all, you were told your mate was definitely dead, and that evidently, she had only left a final word of goodbye to a friend and nothing to you and Martouf. Then within the hour, you were told that it was all a lie, and that, although it was true that Rosha was indeed gone, Jolinar was alive and well. You had no more than assimilated that, and you learned that your mate had become a Queen."

"I know you almost as well or better than I know myself. I should have known how you would react to those things coming one after another so quickly. I know how you grieved when the Council decided that the two of them were indeed lost to us. That Jolinar did not leave a message for you, instead of, or along with, the one she sent to Garshaw would have wounded you deeply. That shock alone would send you deep into a vortex of emotion. Even if none of that had any bearing on your reaction, I know what that woman…well, anyway, let us just say that had I given it any thought at all, I would have known how you would feel. I should have attempted to help you, instead of attacking you and your behavior. I am the one who is sorry and full of regret for my mishandling of the situation. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I can forgive you easily, Malek. As I said, I believe that the majority of what occurred can be laid firmly upon my shoulders. I was wrong; I should never have said nor done any of those things."

Leaning toward him, Malek grasped his arm firmly. "No." He shook his head and then gave him a slight smile. "No, Lantash. We both feel that it was our fault for over-looking things that we should have known, done. I think that at this point, instead of insisting on that view, we accept what is probably truer. Both of us were partly to blame; both of us were at fault. We can share this guilt between the two of us, and perhaps it will not be such a burden on either of us." He paused briefly, before asking both gently and softly, "Agreed?"

After grappling with his feelings, for a short time, he finally nodded, "Agreed." Feeling the triumph that rushed through Martouf, Lantash smiled wryly, saying, "It appears as if our hosts have accomplished the task given to them by Jolinar and Samantha. I have just realized that we have been manipulated into our confessions and apologies…thank the Goddess that they care enough for us to attempt to help us realize how foolish we were both being."

He laughed slightly, saying, "Now if I can just find the right words to convince Jolinar that Samantha was correct, and I was temporarily insane."

"I will tell her, too, Lantash, as I imagine she is almost as angry with me. I am sure that, once her temper cools, she will realize what happened to you, as well. I have no doubt that she will forgive you as readily and eagerly as I do."

"Thank you for the offer, Malek, but it is not necessary. I got myself into this situation. I must live with the consequences and make reparation, as best as I can." He paused for a moment, before saying, "I cannot blame her, Malek. I, too, would be hurt deeply if the positions were reversed. You spoke of the things I had just been through, but…I never once considered Jolinar's position. She was going through even more than Martouf and I were."

He closed his eyes for a moment, before pointing out, "She was on the run from an Ashrak for months. Her host of over a hundred years was killed, and her next one also fell to the Goa'uld. Her new host's people did not know what she was, and they incarcerated her, and she and her host died at the hands of the Ashrak. Thankfully, her host's friends refused to take it as final, and they took them to a place with a sarcophagus. Only it was not just any sarcophagus. It was one that was modified, so that it could change a symbiote into a Queen. When they returned to life, she faced an entirely different future. They did not feel that they could safely return to her host's people, which had to be traumatic for the host, as well as Jolinar. So they came here, knowing there was a traitor who, if he felt that Samantha had knowledge of him, would attempt to kill her."

Lantash shook his head and gave a small smile, before admitting, "As much as we wish we had been uppermost in her mind, her priority was to begin the process of catching the traitor, thereby saving our people, herself, and her new host. She felt that they could not take a chance of Samantha acknowledging that she also knew of us, so the message was for the base commander, someone who could quickly gather those she needed to inform of the traitor, as well as her changed circumstances."

"And all I could think of was that she had lied and allowed us to think her dead for a short time, which was no change from our present belief, and then not even pretended to have a message for us." He paused once more, before adding, "Then, when she announced what had happened to her and her host, instead of standing by her side, and reassuring her that I would be there for her and Samantha, I threw a tantrum because she named Martouf and I, as her consorts. I believe the shocks that she and Samantha sustained were very much worse than the few Martouf and I had to endure. I cannot blame her for her sustained anger at me, Malek. I hurt her very, very badly; I do not blame her at all for staying angry for a time. If I was in her place I would be furious that she did not at least attempt to put herself in my place and see what I had experienced and lived…and died, through."

He paused in thought for a moment, before he told him, "And then, when she told us that we were not leaving this room until we made our peace with one another, I was angry at you again, as if it was your fault and, of course, it was not. Not now, and certainly not then. All you were doing was trying to force me to see what I was doing. And yet you apologized to me. I thank you for that."

Malek shook his head in denial, "No, Lantash. There is no reason to thank me. It is no more than you deserve from me. Both of us said and did some things that were…" he could not put his feelings into words and simply shook his head. "We said things to one another that should never have been said. They should not have even been thought, for none of them were true…No more true than the things that Per'sus and Garshaw said about us, for I am sure that they reviled you, as much as, if not more, than they did me." It was his turn to give a crooked, somewhat abashed smile. "I have no doubt, looking back at the things that were said to me, that while the first time they came to us was to chastise us about our conduct, the second visits were simply to manipulate the four of us. Jolinar would have known how angry Martouf and Devlin would be over our—what was it that Garshaw called it?—Ah, yes, our despicable, unforgivable, Goa'uld-like behavior toward out hosts."

He paused before continuing, "I am truly ashamed of that, Lantash. I do not ever remember refusing to give up a host's body, when they requested it, unless it was to stop them from doing something that would get us both killed. Looking back at it, I still wonder what I could possibly have been thinking to have so ignored every word that Devlin said to me, to the point that I…" He looked down, and it was very obvious that he was deeply ashamed of his behavior. He shook his head, before looking up at Lantash, his eyes full of remorse and pain, "It is so terrible that I cannot even bring myself to repeat it, Lantash. That is how horribly I treated Devlin. I am surprised that he began talking to me yesterday, and he probably would not have had it not been for Per'sus and then Garshaw's second visit."

He frowned. "Every word they said was to inflame Devlin against them, and put him into a position where he was angry at them, for their harsh words to and about me. In hindsight, considering everything, that is all it could be…for even through my wallowing in self-pity and self-hatred, I could not believe what they were threatening me with, the names that they called me, or the things of which they accused me. They gave me no opportunity to reply to any of their comments and, as soon as their diatribe ended, they turned and left allowing me no time to answer at all. I was so surprised about many of the things they said that I am not sure I could have answered them, at that point, anyway."

He scowled harder and told him, "They even accused me of suppressing Devlin. Per'sus said that after what happened the other day, he was beginning to believe that my suppression of my Lifemate probably extended into threatening him, if he ever mentioned it. I must admit that I was shocked that he would say such things. Devlin was immediately angry at him and began talking to me assuring me that Per'sus was insane, and that he would never leave me, nor could they force him to do so." His lips twisted in a small wry smile, as he remembered Per'sus's accusations. "Believe me, Lantash; I cannot imagine that they said any worse to you than they did to me."

"You have no idea," Lantash muttered it under his breath, but Malek heard him and sent him a look of sympathy, having endured them himself. They had been pretty hard to take, especially because they both deserved them—at least the first one and the second one, well, it had been done in a good cause, and it did bring he and Devlin together more quickly than would have happened otherwise. Still thinking about the first lecture Per'sus and Garshaw had given him, he agreed, "Yes, they were both quite scathing. Of course, they have been Jolinar's friends for many centuries. It was to be expected that they would side with her against us, and of course, they were correct to do so. It is not as if Jolinar and Samantha asked to become Queens. It happened, and they were doing the best they could to cope and also find a traitor and proof of it."

"Yes, I agree, Malek, but," he sighed, "I know that I said I understood, but I still wonder if it really would have been that dangerous to say that they had a message for us from Jolinar? Surely, it would be expected that she would have sent a message for Martouf and I? The shock of Garshaw receiving a message, while she had nothing to say to us, almost took us to our knees. We barely made it back to our chamber before we…before we did go to our knees," he whispered.

Sam and Jolinar listened, as they stood just outside the room, for it wasn't actually a 'cell' as such. It had a force field, but other than that, it was much like any other chamber, even if it was somewhat smaller than what they were used to. She and Jolinar wanted to be sure that they were coming to terms with one another and found themselves enthralled by their openness and honesty with one another. It had not quite been two hours, so the two of them forgave each other faster than they thought they would, but then their hosts did do an excellent job of manipulating them. Stepping into the room as Lantash told Malek that, Sam told him, "We are sorry about that part of it, Lantash. We knew that it would be difficult for you, but it was imperative that Cordesh believe that we did not have either the time or the desire to blend. Had we said we had blended and she died, then there would be every expectation of me knowing something against him, since he is the one that turned her and Rosha in to Cronus."

"We feared that if I indicated in any way that I knew you, it could have made him believe that I knew more than I supposedly did. We are very sorry for the sorrow that was dredged up for you. If we had found a way that we could let you know, we would have, I promise you."

Both men had stood when she walked in and started talking to them. Evidently, there were things they needed to talk about and straighten out. "We did not do it to hurt you and Martouf, Lantash, I promise you. It is also the reason we had Garshaw go to you first. We wished to talk to you as soon as possible, so we could alleviate your distress, as soon as possible."

Sam could see the pain in Lantash's eyes, and she sighed deeply telling Jolinar, _"Perhaps we are at fault. We should have taken the chance on it alerting Cordesh. We knew it would be hard on them." _

"_Yes, perhaps you are correct, Mer Prinekh. Let them out, and then I will come fore and talk to them. I will apologize for our mistake later, when we are alone and have our talk, something which I am sure we will have." _

Jolinar paused for a moment, and then added, _"I am very glad that they came to forgive one another. Their hosts were clever do you not think so? First, by using the party, which we know is not until tomorrow night, and then by allowing them to believe that they would have us put them to sleep, so that they could attend. It was very wise of them to use Lantash and Malek's memories of one another, and all they have been through and done together, too." _

"_Yes, but then Martouf and Devlin are very intelligent." _Sam took the step that brought them to the barrier that crossed the room just beyond the entryway, then reached out, and shut the force field down. "You are free to go."

"Go?" Both Lantash and Malek managed to say the same thing at the exact same moment again.

Sam smiled slightly, as she looked at both of them. "Yes, go. I'm sure that you have things you must catch up on after being on vacation for four days."

"Vacation?" Lantash looked at her blankly.

"Yeah, you know, vacation. Time away from work to rest and relax. You've been resting and relaxing, right? So…vacation."

"_Samantha, you should not be teasing them. We do need to talk to them." _

"_No, Jol, actually, you need to talk to them. They don't know me from Adam, and I doubt if they have much wish to, either. At the moment, the only thing either of them is wondering is if you are still too angry to talk to them…and since you've forgiven them, after our little chat a while ago, I suggest that you put both their minds and their hearts at ease." _Sam looked at them again, and as she looked at Malek, she realized what she had seen in his eyes that day. Did Jolinar know that he was in love with her? She doubted it. Perhaps, someday, now that Jolinar would not be taking missions anymore, she would decide to take a second mate. But not now. Now, was too…complicated.

"_Samantha?" _

Sam pulled her thoughts back from her speculations. _"Yes? Are you ready to take control now?" _

"_Yes." _

Sam grinned at her. _"There you go. Have fun." _

"_Do not dare to go to sleep and force me to do this alone." _

"_Oh, all right. I suggest you take them to our new quarters, er, chambers. I guess when Martouf and Lantash figure out that you've moved their stuff in with ours, they'll either throw a fit or be relieved. Let's do it." _

"You will both come with me, please, since you do not appear to have anything pressing to do at the moment. This includes you, Malek." Jolinar looked at both of them, and then turning, she left the room. They went with her.

* * *

Lantash frowned. He did not remember tunnels here. And guards. Several guards. Malek's personal guards, from his base, fell into step behind him, as they passed what was obviously a room in which to eat or get something to drink. As they turned down a side tunnel off of the main one, Jolinar stopped and turned to Malek's guards. There was another moderate sized room just off of the tunnel. "This is your guard room, until Malek returns to his base in a few days. Zarest has been feeling uneasy knowing that Malek came with only two of his guard, so I have sent for his other personal guards. Rather than upset Zarest, and have him worrying that Malek is not being protected properly, you will remain with him anytime he leaves his hallway, unless he is coming to our rooms. Four of my personal guards and four of Lantash's personal guards will also share it with you. There are two rooms, although you cannot see the other one from here." She gestured to a tunnel going off at an angle. Your chambers are the ones that we passed on the left side of the main tunnel. Choose whichever ones you want on that side. If you need more chambers, contact the engineering department, and they will add more. Understood?"

At their nods, she smiled slightly, and bowed her head, telling them, "Thank you." Without another word to the two men with her, she turned and continued to the end of the tunnel, which was not all that far away, but they realized that the entire end of the tunnel was rooms. She led the way into the middle room and waved them into seats. Drinks were brought in and the tray placed on a small table that was placed in front of what looked like a very comfortable piece of furniture. She waved them towards it, and then turned to the young Tok'Ra, telling her, "I won't need you until tomorrow, Kaur'rin. Thank you for all the help. I do appreciate it."

"You are very welcome, my Que…that is, Jolinar."

Jolinar smiled slightly, telling her, "You are getting better. Maybe another few days and you will be able to say my name without having to precede it with 'that is'." She nodded toward the doorway. "Now go. I know that you are supposed to help with the decorations for tomorrow night's party. We will see you tomorrow. Do not awaken me. There is an excellent possibility that I will be sleeping in."

The young woman bowed her head again, saying, "Yes, my…ah, Jolinar."

Jolinar laughed softly, teasing her, "You are doing better and better. Now, just go, no more talking."

Kaur'rin gave her a shy smile and left. Jolinar turned to the two men, as they sat on the 'sofa', that her Sam had insisted be sent through the Chaappa'ai, along with a 'real bed' and 'real chairs'. If they had to evacuate, the tunnels could eat them, but she would just get more sent in from earth…she was not sleeping on a crystal platform or sitting in chairs that might as well be made out of concrete. The doors she had insisted on amused her even more, however, in Jolinar's mind there was little that Samantha could ask for that she would not be given.

After all, she had not asked to become Tok'Ra—permanently. Unlike most Tok'Ra, they could not leave one another. A very in depth exam, along with Tau'ri tests had confirmed what they already knew. More than their reproductive tract had been melded together. They were as close to one being out of two that you would ever get. So, since she had no choice in this, Jolinar made sure that, if it was something for Samantha's comfort, it was retrieved from the Tau'ri, er, Earth, at once. She was thankful that the sarcophagus was usable for them…although the speculation was that because of the connection they now had that Samantha would age no differently than Jolinar, it was nice to know that the altered sarcophagus was now safe for the Tok'Ra to use.

But now was not the time to be considering that. Now was the time to discuss their future. If Lantash refuted what Martouf said, and he still insisted on breaking their binding, then she would have to go on without him. And that was what she needed to know the most. She took the chair opposite the sofa and reached out for her glass. After taking a drink of water, she felt ready to tackle whatever would come out. Before she could say anything, though, Malek, asked her, "Jolinar, what is to be done with me? And Lantash, too, of course."

She frowned, asking him, "What do you mean, Malek?"

He looked down at the top of the table, and then brought his head up and looked at her. "When will I be told if my command has been taken?"

Jolinar stared at him in dumbfounded silence. "What are you talking about, Malek? We have not decided exactly which bases will be moved where yet. Until the engineers finish their exploration, we do not know if all five worlds are capable of allowing tunnel growth. So far, we know that three of them will support large bases, however, Samantha and I are considering moving each base as an entity and keeping them separate, even if they are all on the same world. That way, should a System Lord somehow find out which world we are on and attack, they will not be expecting more than one base or that they will be somewhat far from the gate. So, I cannot tell you yet to where your base will be moved. I do know that I want us to be on the same world. I need my Counselor close by."

"Then I am not losing my base, my command?"

Jolinar stared at him. "Why would you lose your base, Malek?"

Malek looked uncomfortable, for a moment, before telling her, "Per'sus and Garshaw both alluded to the possibility that my command would be, ah, reassigned."

Jolinar shook her head. "Sneaky of them," she commented. Then looking at him with amusement in her face she told him, "I suppose there was talk of your command being 'reassigned'. We are considering giving you command of the main base, since the chances are that is where I will stay, when I am not on Earth. It seems logical that I would want my Counselor close by, as I said, and it was discussed. I haven't decided yet, however I am leaning in that direction."

Malek stared at her in silence. _"I told you that taking your command because you got into an altercation with Lantash did not make sense to me. He simply did not tell you the entire story and neither did Garshaw. Now, perhaps you will stop worrying about it." _

"_Yes, I suppose I can. But, Devlin, I do not think I am ready to take command of the main base. Besides, isn't Per'sus usually in command of the main base? After all, he makes all of the final decisions." _He stopped speaking, for a moment, before adding, sounding surprised at himself, "_But, Per'sus is no longer the final word in what will or will not be done. Jolinar will now be making those decisions." _

"_Very true." _

"Malek, why would you believe either of them, when they said that? Fights do occur occasionally in the tunnels. Some over a mate; some over something even stupider. You did nothing more than others have done, and they have been lectured, I am sure, but I have never known any type of discipline to be given. Why would you believe that you would be treated differently?"

"Because as a base commander I have a responsibility to lead. Starting a brawl and assaulting our Queens is hardly showing calm and leadership qualities."

"You were under stress, just as the rest of us were. Do not worry over it unduly, Malek. Furthermore, you did not assault your Queens. Your Queens walked into your fist. It was stupid and foolish on our part to step in between two enraged Alpha Males. Samantha saw what was coming, but she was not in time to prevent it. She was in time to get knocked out. And that is probably a good thing because in my anger, I had decided to allow you to kill each other. Becoming unconscious kept me from saying or doing anything, which I would now be bitterly regretting."

She watched the tension leave his shoulders, but was somewhat surprised when Sam told her, _"I don't think that Malek has slept since this happened, Jolinar. Look at him. Symbiote or not, he is exhausted. I have a feeling that Lantash may not be in a much better state, although he does not look quite as tired. We should have insisted that we take enough time away from the negotiations and meetings to check on them. If we had not spent two days on Earth and one on the Archorean world, we might have done so." _

"_True. However, we did not do so, and now we will do, as you would say, damage control. First, we will get Malek to bed, and then it will be time to confront and discuss what occurred with our mates. At least, if what we were told is true, then they are still our mates. So, since these are things, which we must do, we will do so now." _

"_All right, Jolinar. Let's get them sorted out, so that we can begin the process of mending some fences. Sometimes, making up is hard to do. All four of them may feel pretty drained emotionally. Especially after the last few days." _

Standing, Jolinar held out her hand to Malek. "Come. You are exhausted, Malek, you and Devlin, both. Your room is just down the hall. I will take you there and see if there is anything else you need." Turning to Lantash, she told him, "Why do not you and Martouf get ready for bed. Samantha and I will join you there in a few minutes."

Since she had turned back toward the door, she did not see the expressions that moved across his face. Surprise. Disbelief. Pleasure. Anxiety. Love…and Hope.

TBC


	9. Kea'cor Kea'ani'mek Ch 9 TMAQ

_**Chapter Nine Summary**_**: ** _Jolinar and Sam are called to settle a dispute before they can return to their chambers leaving Martouf and Lantash to wonder where they are and Lantash to wonder if either of them will ever forgive him. A message sent from them alleviates at least some of their worries, and they look forward to their return…Which comes much more quickly than they had anticipated, but it is very welcome. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13_

_**Mer Ann'wylds – **My Beloveds_

_**Pro`n Ma'tae re Et'aevek – **Our Love is Forever/Eternal._

_**Mer Prinekh - **My Lifemate, a term of endearment between Symbiote and Host. Can be translated as meaning something like Beloved Lifemate or Sweet Lifemate._

_**Mer Ma'tae – **My Love_

_**Mer Cor – **My Heart_

_**Ashteka keshta – **Until we meet again. This is the more personal form, used between very good friends, lovers, or mates._

_**Ni ma'tae qua – **We Love You_

_**Kea'cor Kea'ani'mek – **One Heart, One Soul_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Kea'cor Kea'ani'mek**_

* * *

"_Lantash should we not do as Jolinar requested? If nothing else, perhaps we should find out if any of our possessions are here." _

Lantash blinked, as if awakening, and turned his attention to his Lifemate, agreeing, _"Yes, we can look, although I am sure that she simply meant for us to rest here, for a while." _

Martouf's voice was firm. _"I do not believe that you are correct. I believe that we will find all of our possessions have been moved here." _Taking control, Martouf headed in the direction their mates had indicated. After walking into the room, he stopped. Then he openly stared at the bed in the room. It was quite large. It had very tall, slender, beautifully carved wooden posts, at each corner. It was not that he had never seen such a bed. He had seen, and slept in, many of them through the years. However, he had never seen one in the Tok'Ra Tunnels. The head of the bed was swathed in yards of material, in varying shades of blue, gleaming in the soft light. That was when he realized that there was neither headboard nor footboard. The streamers of material were taking the place of a headboard and a large trunk stood at the end taking the place of a footboard. So, in reality, the bed consisted of some platforms held by a small metal frame, and four posts. If they had time to evacuate then the frame and posts would be easily removed as would the material…the platforms would, he supposed, stay behind to be consumed by the vanishing tunnels should they run out of time. None of the things, sparse though they were, would go with them if they left in a hurry.

"_I believe that this is from our new mate's homeworld. Jolinar wishes to make her feel more comfortable here," _Martouf murmured, and then shook himself free of his speculations and seeing an open doorway went to explore it to see if it was a storage room. He once more stopped short, staring at what was in front of them. They had their own bathing room. There were not only facilities and a washing area, but also a pool. Well, he supposed it would not hurt to use them, while they were in here. As they turned to leave he stopped to check out the shelves and found their own bathing supplies there. Well, those had been moved.

Walking back into the bedroom, he then went to opening number two. It was the storage area. He smiled smugly at his symbiote. _"Do you have nothing to say, Lantash?"_

Lantash sighed. _"Very well, Martouf. You are correct. Our mates have moved us into their chambers. I hope that Samantha agreed to this and was not forced to accept us," _he murmured to his Lifemate_. "I do not see how she could possibly care for us, after the mess I made of our meeting, not to mention my subsequent actions." _

"_I would imagine that Jolinar has been slowly sharing her love of us with her. Jolinar does love us, Lantash, and she will forgive you, of that I am sure." _He paused for a moment, before adding, _"Of course, you may have to beg, but it will be worth it, I am sure." _

Lantash recoiled from Martouf's words, his Goa'uld pride stepping in at the very thought. Then he heard Martouf's laughter and turned on him, stating, _"That was 'not' amusing, Martouf. And you may be laughing now, but what if that is what I must do? I have never done so before…I do not even know if I could do it." _

Still laughing softly, Martouf gathered a pair of lounging pants and matching shirt, before heading back to the facilities. There was a shower, as well as the pool, and since he was in a hurry, he turned the water on, stripped, and stepped into the still tepid water. He had stopped laughing, but he was still smiling, and he finally answered Lantash's statement, since he could tell that it was actually bothering him quite a bit. "_Lantash, Mer Cor, Jolinar is well aware of your pride and arrogance. She will not expect the impossible from you." _

"_Thank you, Martouf; however, even if Jolinar does not expect it, Samantha may very well do so. Jolinar was not the only one that I denied and denounced. She is a new mate. For me to reject her…Martouf, she may never be able to forgive that. What I did was…beyond any words I have to describe how vile it was." _

"_No, Lantash. Yes, it was unwise, thoughtless, insensitive, and insulting, Mer Prinekh. However, it was not beyond forgiveness or vile." _His very quick shower over, he stepped out, quickly dried off, and then donned his casual clothes. Finding the receptacle for dirty clothing, he threw his uniform into it, before he wandered back into the other room, and from there into the next room. What was taking Jolinar so long? He assumed, when Jolinar said that Malek's room was just down the side hallway, which was not far away, that it would only take a moment, and she would return. What could be keeping her—no, them.

Hearing his thoughts, Lantash answered them, _"She may be discussing his actions and our altercation. She has yet to chastise either of us, really. It is very probable that she is letting him know how unacceptable his actions were." _

"_I doubt it, although, I would not be surprised to find that Malek is begging her forgiveness. After all, he, too, believes that he was partly to blame for the entire debacle, thus it would not be unnatural to assume that is what is occurring." _

"_If that is a jab at me for my failure to beg her for forgiveness, Martouf, then might I remind you that I have yet to be in a position to even attempt to do so?" _

"_It was not aimed at you, Lantash. I was simply stating an opinion, as to what could be keeping her. If you took it as being aimed at you, my guess would be that it is because you are feeling so guilty." _

Before Lantash could object, he continued firmly, "_Yes, I am aware that he is just as arrogant and prideful as you are, and that I should have said 'requesting her forgiveness' for that is surely how he would phrase it, I am quite sure. We love you despite it, Lantash, and besides, you are very good at suppressing your arrogance and pride—most of the time. You keep it tightly leashed and firmly subdued for the most part. We cannot hold you completely responsible, when it does slip its leash and raise its head. After all, it was imprinted upon you, and it resides within you to your most basic level." _He sent his Lifemate a warm and loving smile, and a gentle caress, before telling him, "_I suggest that you forget that, for now. Come, let us see if there is anything to nibble on in the food preparation area." _

Still somewhat unsettled by what Martouf had said, he finally sighed, agreeing, _"All right, Martouf. I, too, could stand to eat a small amount. Something sweet, if it is available." _

Martouf nodded before heading into another room, which turned out to be a food preparation area. Looking at everything that was available, Martouf chose to heat some cake-like objects on a small food tray and pouring them a drink, he carried all of it back into the other room. Before he could so much as take a bite, a bell rang, and he looked around in confusion. _"I believe that there is someone standing in the access space awaiting our attention." _Lantash told him.

Martouf stood and walked to the small area that kept the room private from anyone walking down the tunnel. Seeing the guard standing there, he quickly asked him, "Markesh? Is there something wrong?"

Markesh, who had been reading something on a data pad, looked up and smiled at him. "It is wonderful that you and Lantash have returned in time for the party tomorrow." Then without a pause, he continued, "Jolinar asked me to let you know that she has been called to settle a dispute, and that she may be gone for some time. There is a private message for you on your data pad, which should be in the table area."

Martouf smiled at him, saying, "Thank you, Markesh, I will look at it at once."

Markesh nodded. "No problem. Com me if you need me." Seeing the blank look on Martouf's face, he dug in his pocket and handed him a small black device. "It is a Tau'ri designed communicator that works on a different method than any of the Goa'uld use, therefore it is secure for use on the base or on the Tau'ri world. It can be taken off world, as well, for the same reason. Here, I will show you how it works." He quickly demonstrated what to do to contact him, as well as several other people.

"Thank You, Markesh; this looks as if it would be very handy to have around."

'Yes, it is. We have come to use it a great deal in just two days. I must return. I will probably see you tomorrow," he assured them, even as he was turning back toward the tunnels.

"Very well. Good night."

The guard nodded once more and left. Martouf went in search of his data pad. After finding it, he sat down, took a bite of their sweet, and then pulled up his and Lantash's personal section, input their code, and so entered their personal pages.

* * *

Their messages from Jolinar—and Samantha—came up immediately.

_Mer Ann'wylds, _

_As you know, we have been called to settle an altercation. I am very sorry that we cannot return to you right away; however, I am hopeful that this will take little time. It has been this way for the past four days, and it is still happening. Every time we started to come to you to check on and see you, we were pulled away to attend to something. I will be very glad when everything is settled, and Per'sus takes up his position of High Councilor. They insisted I keep the Supreme High Councilor title, which is idiocy, but I gave up arguing, (which just proves that they can wear me down, if they try hard enough.) However, if they believe that I will continue to spend my time settling disputes, then they truly have never known me, for I will not. I will be very happy to see things calm down and finally pick up a nice day-to-day boredom…at least for a while. Once I have finally had the time to spend with our mates, perhaps I will once again be willing to leave them, for short periods of time, but it will not be soon, when we finally manage to come together. _

_I must admit that I look forward to that time with you, as does Samantha. I will awaken you, when we return to our chambers; unless, that is, you send word that I should not do so. Martouf, please tell Lantash to stop stressing. We both love him, even if he can sometimes be a…well, never mind, for that is not fair of me, since you can both be that way, at times, and I have always loved you despite that tendency. You cannot seem to help it. Just remind him, as well as yourself, that our love for him, and for you, is as eternal as the Universe. Ashteka keshta, Mer Cor. Pro`n Ma'tae re Et'aevek._

_Ni ma'tae qua,_

_Jolinar_

* * *

_Mer Ma'tae_

_Jolinar and I are very sorry that we could not return when we expected, but no doubt, she already told you that. Unfortunately, again as she probably told you, we are 'on call' this evening, so that tomorrow night will not be interrupted by any crisis. It will be Garshaw's problem to deal with it should anything arise. At least, they waited this time, until we came back from removing the four of you from your previous accommodations, instead of before we could even get there to see you. Since we have no idea how complicated this will be, we don't know how long we will be gone. Make yourselves at home and go to bed, if you are tired. Yes, in the big bed in our bedchamber. You will find it quite comfortable, I'm very sure. There is food in the kitchen. (Food preparation area) I look forward to seeing you either tonight or tomorrow. After all, I've only had one kiss, and I've wanted to try that again ever since that one ended. Martouf, tell Lantash that I forgive him, too. I realize that he was under a great deal of stress, and I also know how he reacts to things. What happened, knowing Malek and Lantash as well as I, er, that is, as well as Jolinar knows them, we both believe that the altercation that arose between all of you was inevitable. So, go to bed, get some rest, and we will awaken you when we return, unless you would rather we didn't. However, both of you should remember this, for it comes from my heart. Kea'cor Kea'ani'mek. _

_Ni ma'tae qua._

_Samantha_

* * *

"_Why would either of them believe that we would even consider remaining asleep, even if we could find slumber, after those words to us? _Martouf asked Lantash, astonishment in his voice.

Lantash shook his head, in equal disbelief. How could their mates possibly believe that they would not be awaiting their return? _"I do not know, Martouf. I cannot believe it, either. They declare their love freely and openly in lovely words, and they believe that we would go calmly to bed, without waiting to show Samantha, as well as Jolinar, that we are as eager to share that experience with them once again, as they are to experience it?" _

Martouf chuckled softly. _"No doubt, Jolinar, and probably Samantha as well, are both aware of how their messages would appear to us and are enjoying our disbelief, knowing that is what we would feel…until the relief, and then the elation took over. We are very lucky, Lantash, that our mates are not the kind that would hold this over us and make us even more sorry than we already are that it happened." _

"_I am very much aware of that, Martouf. I have been…well, you know my thoughts and emotions over the last four days, so there is no point in going over it all yet again. I will admit that, even though they both assure us of their love, and the eternal nature of it, I am still—uneasy—about how they truly feel about what I have done. I cannot seem to refrain from hearing myself saying those very damaging words…and," he paused for a moment, unable to go on, before finally grappling his emotions under control and resuming speaking of his thoughts and fears to his Lifemate. Whispering, with a wealth of anguish and pain in his voice, he told Martouf, "and I cannot forget the look in her eyes, when I said it. She covered it quickly, but I saw it, Martouf. I saw the desolation in her eyes, as I abandoned them. I am not sure that I can ever erase that image from my mind and heart. Nor do I know if I can ever forgive myself, whether they forgive me or not." _He sighed deeply.

Martouf could feel the waves of pain that coursed through him. Lantash had to have been holding this to himself and hiding it from him, for the intensity of these emotions was so very much deeper and heart-wrenching than the ones he felt before were—and they were bad enough. He had to do something, even though he believed that only Jolinar and Samantha would be able to remove the pain and heal this self-inflicted wound. Hesitantly, he caressed his soul's mate, murmuring softly, _"Please, Lantash, you must let this go. You cannot keep this much pain within you. Do you honestly believe that either of them would want you to feel this much agony and desolation over something that they have forgiven you for? Do you not believe that they would expect you to put it away from you?" _

Lantash did not answer him immediately, but eventually, he told him, _"No, I do not believe that they would wish me to, Martouf, but how am I to rid myself of it? I caused it. It is something that I did to myself, not anything that was done to me. How do you forgive yourself for something that, in your heart, you believe is unforgivable? How?" _

Hearing his voice sound so very bereft, despairing, and forlorn, and feeling the intensity of emotion that caused it to sound that way, Martouf could not stop the two silent tears that slowly made their way down his face. His _Prinekh_ was hurting so deeply, and he knew that nothing he said would stop it. Only his mate's complete forgiveness could alleviate his heartbreak and hopelessness.

The hand lifting his face and kissing away the tears surprised him. Neither of them had heard them enter their chambers. "What is wrong, Martouf? Why are you so very melancholy and sorrowful? Did you not get our messages?" Jolinar asked him softly.

It took him a moment, but finally he managed to say, "Yes, we received them, Jolinar. Thank you for sending them. It was much appreciated."

She cocked her head, as she contemplated his words. She nodded and turned toward the bedchamber. "I will take a quick shower, Martouf. I would appreciate it, if you and Lantash would await us in the other room. We will not be long, I promise you. I believe that we have some things that must be said to one another. Please, come with us." She held her hand out to him, and he took it, allowing her to walk with him to the bedroom.

Once in the room, she gave him a small push toward the bed, as she and Sam turned toward the facilities. He did not notice her take the com with her. Once in the facilities room, she used it to contact Per'sus. As soon as he answered her, she told him, "I am not to be disturbed for the remainder of tonight or tomorrow, unless it is an absolute emergency, Per'sus. I have set my mates aside too long as it is, and I will do so no more. You and the others are perfectly capable of handling whatever might arise. You have done so for years. My change has not suddenly rendered the remainder of you incompetent or incapable of running the entirety of the Tok'Ra. I do not care who you must assign to take my place. Just do it."

She could hear the smile in his voice, as he answered, "I wondered how much longer you would tolerate the situation. I do not blame you in the least, Jolinar. We should have done this two days ago. Take the time with them that you need to take. We will take care of anything that comes up, short of an attack by the System Lords, of which I am sure you would wish to be apprised."

She chuckled, much cheered now that she was doing what she wanted to do, instead of what she felt that she should do. "Thank you, Per'sus. I hope nothing drastic happens, but if it does, you have managed for a few centuries without help from anyone, so I believe that you will triumph in anything that comes your way."

"You are welcome, Jolinar. Now, go. We are both aware that, if left too long, those two can convince themselves that they are the sole guilty party, and that everything that has happened is in some way their fault. Had we not needed to be sure that they were once again speaking to each other, we could have released them long before now, but I did not wish to take the chance of them becoming estranged. We have seen the devastation that can occur when a host and symbiote cannot reconcile and begin to communicate again. I was not about to allow that to happen to the four of them. Now that we know for a fact that their hosts have forgiven their mates for imprisoning them within their own bodies, I think everything will work out. We no longer need to worry that they will sink into that area where they are no longer as one, but become antagonists instead. Now all you must accomplish is your own reconciliation. I will speak with you tomorrow night Jolinar, Samantha. Goodnight." And then, he was gone before she could even tell him goodnight.

Jolinar shuddered, as her thoughts returned to the last part of their conversation, and she remembered other Tok'Ra that had not been forced to overcome their differences. Eventually, they demanded separation, and after that, it was not long until one or both managed to take their own lives, as the mental stress of the separation weighed too heavily on them. Only two pairs had ever survived a separation because of anger at one another, and then only because they agreed to blend with one another again. So when something such as the incident that just occurred took place, every possible route to reconciliation was explored, for losing a Tok'Ra pair over something such as what occurred, was no longer tolerated. They had lost too many to arguments that were not resolved but left to fester until neither could live with the other. She had been unsure if Per'sus and Garshaw's plan would work, however it had worked almost at once, both hosts becoming angry on their symbiote's behalf. She sighed and Sam caressed her gently, telling her, _"It will be all right, Jol. Lantash will forgive you, and I believe that Martouf already has. Come on, you have on the sexiest nightgown we own. If this doesn't make them swallow their own tongues, then nothing will." _

Jolinar laughed at Sam's last remark, her tension easing. _"Thank you, Samantha. Once again, you have put things into perspective for me. We will 'wow' our mates and love them until their minds are mush. Do you wish to start out in control?" _

_Sam shook her head, urging her, "No, Jolinar. I think that you and our mates have things to discuss before we can get to the all you can eat buffet that I hope awaits us a little later. I could use a good meal. So to speak." _

Once again, her host made her laugh, and Jolinar thanked whatever Gods and Goddesses were responsible for her blending with this wonderful woman. They were very much attuned to one another even after only a few days, and it was a wonderful feeling. She had loved Rosha dearly, just as she had most of her hosts, but never before had she had one with which she felt such an immediate rapport. They shared a sense of humor, similar beliefs about right and wrong, and an interest in science. She loved going on missions, as well, though, and so did Samantha. They were, in fact, very nearly perfect for one another.

She took one last look in the mirror and smiled at what she saw looking back at her. Samantha Carter was as beautiful a woman on the outside, as she was a wonderful, lovely woman on the inside. A golden blond, with large blue eyes, soft silky skin, a nicely shaped nose, and lovely lips, she possessed a warm and engaging smile that made people wish to return it. Her voice was pleasant; she was tall and strong. And to make the picture complete, as was now being shown in the mirror, she had a 'killer' body. Jolinar loved Tau'ri phrases, for they were so very colorful.

The gown she had pulled from Samantha's clothing that SG-1 had brought to them today was a lovely shade of blue that matched her eyes. An 'empire' waist, 'spaghetti' straps, and overlapping swathes of material that reached the floor, but opened when she walked, did nothing to hide and everything to expose and enhance that 'killer' body. Shaking out her short blonde hair one more time, she turned and moved into the other chamber. It was time to come to terms with what had occurred, and she was ready. She had already thanked Samantha so many times, for making her see how very misplaced her anger was, that Sam had told her the next time she said thank you for that, she was 'out of here', so she did not repeat it yet again. But she thought it…heard Sam's sigh, and saw the mental rolling of her eyes. It made her smile—again.

Her mates had yet to realize she had joined them. Observing them while they were unaware of them standing and watching them, showed them two things—they were as handsome and irresistible as ever—and they were both worried because of the conversation that they knew was to come. She walked silently to the side of the bed and sat down next to where Martouf lie, only half sitting, since there was nothing to lean against. She would have to rethink the 'no headboard' decision, or perhaps they could push it closer to the wall and use the wall as a backrest. It would ruin the lines of the material, but comfort was more important at this point. Mind made up, she smiled at Martouf, asking him, "Would you help me, for a moment, Martouf?"

Sitting up straight, he answered her at once, saying, "Of course, Jolinar; what can we do for you?"

Standing from where she was sitting beside him so as to be out of his way, she replied, "I wish to push the bed up to the wall, so that we will have something to lean on. So, if you would not mind getting up now and helping me to push it towards there? I do want to catch some of the cloth, so that it does not strain it too much and rip it from the rings that holds it up."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and then came to his feet, as he assured her, "Of course, Jolinar. I will be more than happy to help you. I believe that, if you will do as you wish with the material, I can push it by myself. It is not terribly heavy, as Lantash and I found out earlier. I leaned against one of the bedposts, and it moved the entire bed to the side."

Nodding her agreement and understanding, she proceeded to gather enough material that there would be no strain on it once the bed was in place and Martouf easily pushed it up against the wall. She smiled at him, and then arranged the material so that it would not be in their way, nor would it be easily pulled down. "Thank you, Martouf."

"You are quite welcome, Jolinar." At a loss as to what to say next, he finally asked her, "Is there anything else which we could get or do for you and Samantha, Jolinar?"

After arranging the last of the material out of the way by tucking it snuggly behind the bed, she turned to him, but instead of answering verbally, she walked to him and put her hands on his chest. She began to stroke him gently, before moving her hands up and around his neck and caressing Lantash for a short time. She gave him a very quick short kiss and stepped back, finally giving an audible answer to his question, "I believe that we need to talk, Martouf, do not you? I suggest that we make ourselves comfortable upon the bed, unless you would prefer to sit in the other room? I will do whichever you feel more comfortable with."

He looked at the bed before turning to her, and asking, "Do you believe that we will become, um, distracted, from our conversation, if we," he waved toward the bed, "lie on the bed?"

"Oh, yes, we very probably will, however, I am willing to take that chance. Both Samantha and I are rather tired, and the idea of reclining on the softness of that mattress is very appealing. However, if you feel that it is too appealing we will go into the living chamber and have our discussion there."

As he looked at her, Lantash told him, _"She is not lying to us, Martouf. You can see how tired she is, and I would imagine that Samantha is equally as tired. Let us lie down upon the bed. As much as I would wish to discuss our problems tonight, if they are as tired as their eyes say that they are, then our talk can be put off until tomorrow. Did she not say that she will not be disturbed tomorrow? Come, answer, and let us relax, as well." _

Martouf nodded to his mate and answered so that both would hear him. "Let us lie down on the bed, Jolinar. You and Samantha are tired, as are we. Come." He picked her up, turned to the bed, and placed her gently in the center of it before joining her there and pulling her into his arms.

She turned to him, placing a soft kiss on the hollow of his throat, and her hand ran up his arm, feeling the firm muscle underneath. She had missed this. Missed being in their arms, holding them, and being held. She moved slightly higher on his throat and kissed him again, softly, before nipping at him, and then laving the sting away. Just the feel of his skin under her lips was exciting her. She could feel his response as it jerked where it pressed along her. "Martouf, do you believe that talking first is truly necessary? Perhaps we could settle our differences in a different way tonight, and leave the words to be said tomorrow? Does that sound like something that you and Lantash wish to do?"

Martouf pulled back from her and looked in her eyes. "Do you think that is something that we _should _do, Jolinar?"

She sighed. Of course, it was not the correct thing to do. Making love, as Samantha called it, while feeling wonderful as it happened, would not erase those things that should be discussed. "No, of course it is not something that we should do, Martouf. We both know that, and I am sure that Lantash is being insistent that we discuss these things first. If I am honest, then I must admit that he is very probably correct." She pulled their body out of their mate's arms, and scooted up to the head of the bed, leaning against the fabric-covered wall.

Martouf smiled wryly, telling her, "You and Lantash are probably both correct; however, I cannot help but wish that we could do as you suggested first." Sitting up and scooting up beside her, he smiled fully at her, saying, "However, since we cannot, we might as well talk, if you are not going to go to sleep, until we do."

She smiled back slightly. "I believe that Lantash has some things, which he wishes to say. I do, as well, so I will start. Samantha and I have discussed our decisions that day, and we both believe that you were correct to be angry with us for not pretending to have a message for you as well. It would probably not have sounded any stranger than insisting that I talk to Garshaw. We are very sorry that we did that to you. It must have distressed you a great deal. We would not have hurt you if we had given it more thought. We hope you can forgive us."

Martouf shook his head. "I have given this a great deal of thought, as well. Did you not tell us that you were only made a queen shortly before you came to us? How long could you possibly have had to make your plans? How deeply could each thing be thought about? Not long, as far as time to lay plans and delve deeply into the consequences of each action. You did what you felt was best at the time, Jolinar." He shook his head. "How can we possibly fault you, after everything that you had been through already on that day? You died, Jolinar. You died, and then you were once again alive, albeit, drastically changed. How long did you have to think about what all of this meant to you? How long? Three hours? Four? Not long enough. After the trauma you had undergone, I am surprised that you and Samantha could think at all, let alone plan a way to catch a traitor and announce your new…attributes."

Jolinar smiled slightly, as she told him, "About two hours. That is about how long Samantha and I had to plan our next move." She shook her head, adding, "Martouf, I have made battle plans and executed them in less time. All I needed to do was plan to catch a traitor, not move an army."

It was his turn to shake his head at her. "You never had to plan an army assault after dying and becoming a Queen, all within a few short hours. No, Lantash and I agree that there is nothing to forgive; however, if you will not believe that, then we fully forgive you." He paused, and it was obvious that he was listening. Looking back at them, he told them, "Lantash wishes to speak to you, if you will talk to him."

Jolinar sighed. "Of course, I will talk to him. I love him. I love you. My love is stronger than what a few ill-chosen words can break. Tell him to stop thinking that we no longer love him. He should know that we do. Did we not just tell him so?"

Martouf's eyes glowed and his voice became a deeper huskier tone, as he looked at his mate. Before he could say anything, Jolinar leaned in and kissed him thoroughly. "I still love you. Samantha loves you, as well, but not from my feelings, at least, not all from my feelings. She has taken the past four days to go through my memories of you and Martouf, and she fell in love with you through them, before we added my love for you to hers. So stop worrying about how she feels about you."

He looked down at the comforter for a moment before raising his eyes back to her. "Does she still believe that I am a…"

"No. She does not. Stop it, Lantash. You are allowing your guilty feelings to push you into believing things that are not true. You have nothing over which to feel guilt. We should have pretended to have a message for you. You were correct, and we were wrong not to do so. I am sorry that it happened, however, there is nothing I can do about it now, and I see no reward in wallowing in guilt over it. It is over and done with. I cannot, and Samantha cannot, go back and change it. What we can do is put it behind us and move on from there. That is what we truly wish to do. If you can forgive us for not thinking more about your feelings and hurting you so deeply, then we wish to move beyond it."

He laughed, but it was not a cheerful sound, and you could tell that he was fighting a battle within himself. Finally, he told her, "There is nothing for me to forgive you for, Jolinar. I should be on my knees begging for your forgiveness and Samantha's, as well. I still shudder, when I remember what I said, what I did. I have never regretted anything, as much as I regretted those words to you. They should never have been thought, let alone given life by saying them aloud. Do you have any idea what it does to me to remember that? I know how much pain you are going through over it, for I feel it as well. I am ashamed of what I did. I hope that someday, you and Samantha can forgive me. I do love you. I will always love you. And I am swiftly falling in love with Samantha, even though we have only met a few times. There is something which pulls us toward her each time we meet her, and it is becoming stronger with each meeting." He smiled somewhat wryly, before confessing, "I imagine that the first time we mate, the falling will be over, for we shall be very deep in love with her at that point."

Jolinar listened to Sam and then smiled at him, "She says that she will hold you to that…ah, among other things. My Sam is wonderful, Lantash. I loved Rosha; I always will. However, I could not have found a better host had I looked for a hundred years. We are much attuned to one another." She laughed softly, adding, "I suppose that is a very good thing, considering that we will be together for the next no telling how many thousands of years."

Lantash looked at her strangely. "What do you mean, Jolinar? Our hosts do not live that long. Is there something going on that Martouf and I do not know?"

"Yes, I believe that there is. I will tell you in a moment, though, for first I wish to finish our conversation. Samantha and I have long since forgiven you for your words. All that remains is for you to forgive yourself. Can you do that?"

Seeing the love in her eyes, as well as a lack of anger or hurt, he smiled at her. "I believe that perhaps I can. Yes, I am sure that I can."

She returned his smile and allowed him to pull her to him. His lips sought hers, and that was all that was said, for a very long time. They had all of their tomorrows to talk. Tonight was for their love.

TBC


	10. For All Time Ch 10 TMAQ

_**Chapter Ten Summary**_**: ** _Before the party, Lantash brings to them, the circlet worn by Egeria. He places it on their head and it looks very right on them. They make their rounds and after having greeted everyone, they leave and return to their chambers where they make some promises to one another. _

_**Rating this Chapter – PG-13** **NC-17 version is on Symbiotica**_

_**Pairings: **Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash _

_**1******Pairing - Jacob/Selmak/Jocasta/Daur'rin – **This is the pairing used for the first time in Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul, Book I. It is used in all four Books in the Tok'Ra Legacy Series. _

_**Pro`n Ma'tae re Et'aevek – **Our Love is Forever/Eternal._

_**Pro`n Ma'tae – **Our Love_

_**Pro`n Cor – **Our Heart_

_**Pro`n Ma'tae'takh Kea – **Our Cherished One_

_**Pro`n Ann'wyld – **Our Beloved_

_**Ni ma'tae qua – **We Love You_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**To Make a Queen**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**For All Time**_

* * *

Sam looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Jolinar was correct. This dress '_did things for them_'. Such as make them look sexy and, well, sexy. She smiled again. The dress was black. It was her standard '_little black dress'_. Except that, there was nothing standard about it. It was—_'eye-catching',_ Jolinar suggested. Looking again, Sam grinned. She was right again; it was certainly eye-catching.

Black velvet with a daring plunge both front and back, it was covered by the sheerest chiffon that Sam had ever seen. The chiffon also had threads woven through it that looked like tiny little diamonds, when the light caught them. The kerchief hem was actually panels that were only attached to one another for about fifteen inches, so the slits were basically to about the tops of their thighs. Every step they took parted them for a long glimpse of leg, except that the layers of chiffon kept you wondering if you were really seeing that far up, or if it was just wishful thinking. The long tight sleeves were chiffon and ended in such a way that they swept halfway to the floor. The dress was both sexy and feminine. She almost refused to buy it, but was now glad that she had allowed Jolinar to have her way. She had fallen in love with it, as soon as they tried it on. Sam grinned. Her Prinekh had very good taste in clothes. They would go shopping and buy themselves an entire new wardrobe.

They turned as Martouf and Lantash walked into the room. They were looking at something in a box, so did not see them until they had taken a few steps into the room. When they looked up, they stopped dead in their tracks, and simply stared at her. Lantash came fore and took control so that they could move again. Walking up to her, he gently clasped her head, in such a way that he could caress her face with his thumbs. "You are so very beautiful, my Samantha. When the Archoreans set out _To Make a Queen,_ they could not have anticipated what a truly lovely one they would bring into being for us. We have truly been blessed by the Goddess, Samantha, for you and Jolinar are everything that a Queen should be. Tell me, my Queen, will you allow your lips to '_make love_' to mine?"

Sam sent him a heated look, as she answered him, her voice sultry, "Yes, my consort, your Queen will gladly bring her lips to mate with yours." When they came up for air, after what seemed like ages, Sam looked truly flustered and then she sighed, before telling him, "I almost wish that there was no party tonight. However, there is one and we do have to be there. So, are we about ready to go?"

After giving her one more very quick kiss, he told her, "Yes, as soon as we finish dressing you. You are missing a rather important part of your evening wear."

Sam frowned. "I am?" She glanced in the mirror. She had a black velvet choker around her throat, and diamond studs in her ears. She wore no rings, as they had not yet had time to get her one. That was an Earth custom that Lantash wished to follow. Turning back to him she gave him another puzzled look, before commenting, "Lantash I can't wear a bracelet with these sleeves, I have on my dress, my shoes are by the door, and I'm wearing my jewelry. What am I missing?"

Reaching into the small box that he had carried in with him, he brought out a very delicate gold circlet. She gasped. "What is that for? I mean, it's beautiful and everything, but I can't wear something like that, Lantash. It's sort of like a—a crown."

Giving her another light kiss, he then told her, "Yes, It is. And you are a Queen, Samantha. The Tok'Ra will be very happy to see you wearing the only head piece that Egeria ever wore. While many of the System Lords had elaborate headwear made to wear when they all met in summits, Egeria wore only this. Now it is yours and Jolinar's." And then he placed it in exactly the right position, so that the sapphire in the point was setting perfectly in the center of her forehead. Then he turned her to the reflective surface, and she saw herself again. It was lovely. Delicate, tasteful, definitely not something a Goa'uld would be caught dead in. She nodded. She would wear it to honor Egeria's good taste…and her for giving the universe her children. She hoped that hers and Jolinar's would turn out as well.

Smiling, she turned to him. "I believe that we're ready to go."

"Very well, my Queen. Shall I escort you?"

"I would like that very much."

* * *

"_Jolinar, you have got to do something about my feet. They are beginning to throb in time to the music. Next, they'll go numb. If I have to dance one more dance, without getting something to drink, and to sit down for a time, I promise you that I will end up in a heap on the floor." _

Jolinar laughed at her, but she took care of the throbbing that was beginning in her very tired feet.

"_I believe that the party is a success, do not you, Samantha? The Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra appear to be spending some time with one another rather than huddling in groups of their own people." _

"_Yes, and we can thank the men in our lives, as well as the Council, for that. Teal'c, Daniel, Colonel O'Neill, the General, and Martouf and Lantash have been unrelenting in introducing people to one another. The Council has been just as diligent. And it seems to be paying off. I've seen several Tok'Ra and Tau'ri wandering around together or sitting and talking in corners. I've even seen a few mixed groups that appear to be having a very good time." _She paused for a moment before adding, "_Even my dad and Selmak are making the rounds. They," _she paused for a moment before finishing, _"They do seem happy together, don't they Jolinar? I mean, I didn't make a mistake in suggesting their blending, did I?" _

"_No, my Samantha, you did not make a mistake. Although Selmak loved Saroosh dearly, and will mourn her, I believe, from what I have seen of your father that the two of them are meant for one another. They share a sense of humor, something that is important to both of them. They share the same goals, the same beliefs, the same commitment to their values, and their sense of honor. Just as you and I are so very well attuned, I firmly believe that the two of them will be as firmly happy as the two of us are. I believe that they will choose to do a deep blending. You will see. And they are definitely helping to see to it that the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra are mingling." _

Sam smiled at her, before nodding in agreement. _"Yeah, I think you're right. I have to admit that I was surprised when he took so little time to think about the offer of a symbiote. I guess he told Selmak that he had cancer and was dying. He hadn't even told me. Selmak told him that it was all the more reason for him to consider becoming a host. Both of them were dying. They could save each other. I'm glad they did. And, I'm glad that they seem to be having a good time, too. Who are they dancing with?" _

Jolinar smiled slightly, telling her, "_That is Jocasta, the host, and Daur'rin__**1****__, the symbiote. They are a very nice pair, and they would suit your father and Selmak very well. There is no doubt that they are interested in them, and I believe that your father and Selmak reciprocate that interest. Your mother has been gone a long time, Samantha, in human time. He deserves to find happiness with a woman. He will always love your mother, but he needs to find a new mate and some happiness." _

Sam watched the four of them interact for a brief time, before nodding her agreement with Jolinar's statement, and then telling her, "_You know, I never gave any thought to it before, but I think you're correct. He does deserve some happiness, and mom has been gone a long time. We'll have to do what we can to see to it that Jocasta and Daur'rin are given some assignments that will put them together." _

"_An excellent idea, my Sam." _

They stayed in the shadow of the wall, until they neared a table of drinks and sidled up to it. Sam grabbed two glasses of punch and a bottle of water, before searching and finding a lonely little table set off in a corner. Making her way to it, she collapsed into the seat and moaned. Surely, no one could find them in this rather dimly lit sat quietly and sipped her punch interspersed with sips of water. They both tasted good, and it felt wonderful just to sit quietly, not having to make small talk with anyone, except Jolinar, if she really would rather not. She closed her eyes and simply drifted. Then she frowned. _"Well, that figures, Jolinar. Now, I'm hungry. As soon as I leave this little table, someone will grab us and pull us onto the dance floor…again. We haven't even danced with Martouf and Lantash, and I'm almost too tired to dance with anyone. Do you suppose anyone would notice if the Queen curled up in a corner or on a table and went to sleep? Or if she just disappeared?" _

Jolinar laughed softly, telling her, _"I am sorry, my Sam, but I am very much afraid that should we disappear, without a word, eventually there would be a panic. It would be followed shortly by a base-wide search for us, no one having thought to first check our chambers, or the corners of the room, if we just went to sleep somewhere in here. It would make a bad impression on our newest allies, if they saw the entirety of the Tok'Ra in a flat-out panicked frenzy, as they all became hysterical over our disappearance." _

Sam did her best to imagine Per'sus…or better yet, Garshaw…running around screaming hysterically. Nope not so much as a flicker of an image would come to mind. That scenario simply would not happen. _"You are incorrect, Cariad Kea. I actually have seen Garshaw and Per'sus both not only panic stricken, but almost inconsolable and hysterical. It has been almost two thousand years, but it did happen." _Jolinar's voice was sad at the memory of their loss of control.

Sam caressed her gently, murmuring, _"I'm sorry, Jolinar. I didn't mean to bring up such horrible and sorrowful memories. It must have been terrible, and we will not cause that to happen. The entirety of the Tok'Ra mourned so deeply, and some became so despondent you thought that they would take their own lives. That none did is something of a miracle, you know. I agree. We will not do anything that would cause them that kind of panic and fear." _

Jolinar sent her a sad smile, declaring, _"No, we will not. I will confess that I have never wished so deeply that I was a Queen, as I did at that time. Not only was her loss devastating, but they also realized that, since Egeria was never able to produce a Queen that they were now a dying race. So, they have lived with that knowledge for a very long time." _

Jolinar shook off her melancholy and smiled at her Lifemate. "_We will not dwell on the horror that was felt when we lost Egeria._ _The Tok'Ra overcame their desolation, carried on in her name, and now they have us. They began to work on turning one of us into a Queen centuries ago, as well. We are getting close to being able to succeed at that. I want them to finish their research so that if anything ever happens to the sarcophagus, and us, they will have an alternative." _

Sam nodded, asserting, "_We will spawn soon, now." _She paused and sipped her punch, before replacing it. Her question was tentative, but she really wanted the answer, and she wanted Jolinar to explain it.

Everyone assumed that you immediately had all of this information at your fingertips, when you blended. Well, you did and you didn't. It was there and much of it _was_ simply suddenly "known" to you. However, much of the knowledge was there and available, but you had to actively look for it. If two thousand years of knowledge and memories suddenly came flooding into a host's mind they probably wouldn't be able to survive it. So, the symbiote was careful to see to it that much of that knowledge was 'filed' in the brain for access, but was not consciously 'there' without a short hunt. Or, as in this case, she could simply ask Jolinar. Even as she answered her, the memories and knowledge that pertained to it would suddenly appear. This slower gaining of information was much easier on the host, and Sam could understand it completely; however, it was somewhat frustrating when she wanted some piece of information 'right now' and she had to either ask or go find it.

And, sometimes that took time, if she had to look for it. Not everything was put nicely and neatly in a reasonable practical system for ease of access. No, it was more like someone opened a file drawer and just dumped in miscellaneous file folders, some of which were titled things like, 'language'. What it didn't tell you was which language, or if it was the actual language or just a list of languages you should know, and which were all filed 'someplace else' with the location of that folder 'unknown'. Of course, that was an exaggeration; however, it could take a bit to find things. So, instead of spending that five or ten minutes tracking it down, she asked her Lifemate, _"Jolinar, how is a Queen spawned? It is a rare occurrence isn't it? I mean isn't that why there are so few of them? I mean, Egeria never succeeded in having one, so I assume it's not easy to do." _

Jolinar sent her hug and a smile. Her Sam was leading up to suggesting that they try to conceive a Queen…which they would…after they had spawned a great many young, so that they could begin to mature. Sam already knew that was the plan, though, so she turned her attention to her host's question. She picked up the water and drained the bottle. Sam was correct, they had needed both the respite from dancing, as well as a replenishment of a few things, of which liquid was one, and food was another. Well, the food would wait for now. She needed to answer her.

"_Actually, Samantha, it is probably not as difficult as you suspect it to be. The main reason there are so few Queens is because Goa'uld Queens do not want the competition. Only when they mate with a male System Lord, do they usually spawn a Queen, since most of the male System Lords want the power that it gives them, if they can control her. Keeping control of them is not always easy. Once they mature, they must be implanted or put into stasis and stasis is not a choice that many take. While stasis is an option, it is not one that they prefer. Stasis chambers are not always reliable. The seals can give out. They can be dropped and damaged, or someone can steal them. Normally, the stasis chamber mysteriously loses its seal. No one knows why this happens or why it happens so often to young Queens." _

She shrugged. _ "I am sure that you have figured out why by now. At any rate, the System Lord in question will rarely use that method because of the dangers involved. They would rather attempt to control a blended one than take the chance of losing them altogether. Once they blend, many of them simply acquire the help needed to find a way to leave. Normally the reigning Queen is only too happy to render them assistance. But that is not really answering your question. As for Egeria not producing one, she was never able to stay in one place long enough to produce one. While it is not terribly difficult to do, it does take time, diligence, and some concentration." _

She paused once more, this time to gather her thoughts on the process. _"First, the Queen must concentrate on ripening only one egg, while suppressing the others and keeping them from responding to the encouragement the 'one' is receiving. It takes concentration, and the Queen will sometimes have to stay completely focused on the process. She should not be interrupted if at all possible. Once it is released, it must be kept bathed in certain hormones and substances until the change to a Queen is complete. It can take up to a month. Egeria never had a time long enough to concentrate and accomplish it. She tried, but something always seemed to interfere, to take her away from her focus, and thus ruin the changeover. The symbiote was fine; it simply was not a Queen." _

Sam nodded her understanding, and replied, _"There should be no reason that we cannot produce a Queen or two then, right?" _

"_That is very true, my Sam, and after we have spawned a few times, we may attempt it, if you feel it is something that you would be comfortable doing." _

Sam frowned. _"Why wouldn't I feel comfortable doing it?" _

She felt Jolinar hesitate for a brief time and then attempt to explain, _"I do not know how you will feel about this, Samantha. You will be spawning, giving birth to symbiotes. I believe that many humans would find just the thought of doing so unacceptable. To actually be required to do it would, I believe, be even more unacceptable. I have meant to ask you, if you wish for me to cut you off from the actual process." _

Sam realized that she had yet to truly face what she would be doing. Giving it thought, now, she decided that it _was_ rather freaky and bizarre, but hadn't her life become that way quite some time ago, anyway? How did she really feel about giving birth to symbiotes rather than human children? She frowned. She had to admit to being a bit squeamish about it. The idea was more freaky and bizarre than anything else she had run into during her time on SG-1. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. So, how did she really feel about it? Suddenly her eyes flew open and she smiled. _"Jolinar, let's forget about my feelings for the moment, okay? I'll admit that I'm going to have to give this some thought, and then make a decision. So, fine, I'll do that, but I'll do it sometime when I can just relax and let my emotions flow, while I think about it." _

"_I'd like to know how you feel about it. How do you feel about becoming a—mother—to thousands of children? Do you have any feelings about doing it? What will they mean to you, and how will you feel about birthing them? I mean, I assume we share that task, so you have to have some feelings about it." _She frowned, before shrugging that question off for the moment. _"So, I want to know how you feel about it. Tell me. Let me see and feel your thoughts on it." _

It was Jolinar's turn to frown. She had not actually given it much thought, either. She had thought about it in a rather abstract way. She would be giving children to the Tok'Ra. However, how did she _feel_ about it, about them? Well, she felt pride in being the one that would stop the Tok'Ra from being a dying race. But that was not what Samantha was asking her.

So, she switched her mind to the actual birth. They would come forth in groups, not singly, as that would take a very long time. They would be very small and helpless. That would not last long, though. They would grow rapidly. How did she feel as she imagined them swimming to her? Wrapping around her. Nudging her. She felt—warm and—something more. Something alien to her was unfolding and coming to rest within her. Love? She frowned again. Yes, that is what it was. So, she felt love for them. She felt this before they were even spawned. What would she feel afterwards, when she knew them? It was certainly becoming an overwhelming feeling. Was this what the humans meant when they said 'mother love'? This all-encompassing feeling about them? She would protect them. She would worry about them. She sighed as she allowed it to flow through her. Finally pushing it aside, she turned her attention back to Sam, only to find her smiling.

"_I think I can answer your question, now, Jolinar. No, it won't bother me to spawn. I've accepted your feelings and allowed my own doubts to be pushed away and yours to take precedence." _

Jolinar shook her head. _"That is why you wanted me to think about and experience them. You wanted my emotions about them to overwhelm your own. Does it not bother you that they are not your own?" _

It was Sam's turn to shake her head at her Lifemate. _"But, Jolinar, I've accepted them, so they are my own." _

Jolinar smiled at the truth of her Sam's statement. Her Lifemate was correct. They were now their feelings.

With that pretty much settled, Sam turned her thoughts in another direction. You would have thought that they would have discussed these things already, but so far, they'd had almost no time alone that wasn't spent with Martouf and Lantash, so again, not alone to talk about things. So, now was perfect the time, since, so far, no one had spotted her. Turning her attention to Jolinar, she asked her, _"So, have you talked to anyone about the sarcophagus and its abilities, while I wasn't aware of it, Jolinar?" _

Jolinar frowned. _ "Other than when they gave us the report on their findings? No. It is something that we will have to address fairly soon, though. I am not sure how to do it." _

"_I suggest that we send someone to each base at the same time, so that there won't be rumors floating around. Make sure that everyone knows, including our operatives who are on long-term missions and our scouts. I have to wonder how the news will be greeted." _

Jolinar nodded. _"I imagine that there will be those who decide on complete joining, as we have done, and those that will choose to use the sarcophagus to simply extend their host's lives. It is a rather big step to join completely, as we have. After all, we will be together for a very long time." _

"_Yes, thousands of years. It boggles the mind. So, are we going to be using the sarcophagus, too? The information did say that it was safe, since it won't activate, unless it is needed for an injury or maintenance. It did say that fully joined pairs should use it periodically to keep them at their optimum and insure that nothing needs repaired. It really is amazing what the Archoreans managed to do."_

"_To answer your question, yes, I am fairly sure that we will use it, as they suggested. And to answer your comment about the Archoreans, while I believe that they did a great deal of it, I still believe that, even though they are not mentioned, the Furling had something to do with it. While the Archoreans are a clan world of the Furling, I do not believe that they had the knowledge to do all of this. In fact, the only race I am aware of that might have done it is the Furling. At least, I believe that the sarcophagus's ability to both bind a symbiote and host and to make a Queen could only have been done by them. Whoever did it; though, I am grateful to them. A sarcophagus that does not cause addiction or personality changes is a blessing to us, for we do mourn our lost hosts deeply." _

"_I agree, Jolinar. It is a blessing, and one that I am very thankful for; I hated the idea that the Tok'Ra were a dying race." _Sam paused, before asking her, "_Are you going to allow the Council to vote on whether or not to 'allow' the others to make their own choices about it?" _

There was a long pause, before Jolinar answered, her voice tight, _"No, I am not. This is not a Council decision to make. It is a personal one between symbiote and host. Some will prefer to die, since it cannot reverse aging. The older hosts will want their symbiotes to find younger hosts that are more viable. I believe that is reasonable. However, if they choose to stay together, regardless of what their age, I will not stop them. Nor will the Council." _She paused, and then sighed deeply, before continuing, "_We will be making a lot of waves, Samantha. There will be some toes stepped on, as you would say." _

"_Yeah, I know. Still, I think that you're right to do it this way. It is a personal decision, and I think that the sooner we announce the sarcophagus's other attributes, besides making a Queen, the better. We just have to decide exactly what we will tell everyone; so that it will be very clear what the choices are." _

Jolinar frowned. _"What you say is true, Samantha. How will we present this information?" _

"_Well, we could start out by saying that 'You have all no doubt heard how we were made into Queens. What we have not yet released, but are doing so now, is that the sarcophagus has other, and just as important, abilities. Please listen carefully. Then, if you need to, we have set up certain individuals who will go over the information at any time, and it will be sent to your datapads as well." _

"_You are doing very well, Samantha. Please continue, I am being sure that I remember it so that we can recall it later." _

"_Um, okay, ah…where was I? Oh, yeah, it will be sent to their datapads. Before you read that information, we felt that we should personally give you this information. The sarcophagus, as you are all aware, can change a symbiote within a female host and make them a Queen. It was not exactly pleasant; in fact, it was somewhat painful, but not excessively so. That is just for your information." _

"_What you don't know, and what our scientists and linguists have only now translated and learned about it is that it will do some other things. First, I have to tell you the bad news about it. It will not reverse aging. It will stop it, but it will not reverse it. So, it will maintain, it will still cure disease and injury, but it will not reverse the aging that has already taken place. I believe that there were plans to attempt to try to make it do so, but those plans were abandoned. From what we have so far discovered, if they allowed it to reverse aging, it had to be used more often, and eventually, it would corrupt the user. When they realized that they could not allow it to reverse aging and still achieve their goals, they chose to work on the abilities that they felt were more important, and those are the things they achieved instead." _

"_I am sure you are curious about what it will do, rather than what it will not, so I will move ahead to that. I am quite sure that you have heard rumors about this, so I will lay those to rest, and tell you what the true situation is, as far as Samantha and I are concerned. You know that it changed us into Queens. However, it also did some other things. We thought at first that it was because we were Queens, but we now know differently." _

"_When it changed us, it changed us a great deal. It connected us so deeply that to try to remove us from one another would kill us both. Now, you are all thinking that I will age and die as Samantha does. That is incorrect. Samantha will age and die, as I will. She will now have the same lifespan as I do. The afternoon of the Tau'ri-Tok'Ra Alliance Party, Martouf and Lantash chose to change, and they are now permanently bound to one another. They cannot be separated without the death of both. Martouf will be Lantash's host until they both die." _

"_That is one choice that any of you can have. Permanent unbreakable joining. However, there is another option. If you and your host prefer not to join so completely for whatever reason, then you can choose one of two other options. The first is that you can remain as you are now. Your host will age, die, and you will need a new host. The second is the one that will no doubt appeal to many of you, but will also concern many of you. The sarcophagus has been altered so that it will no longer leach the good from your hearts, as long as it is used only as it is prescribed to do. And what is prescribed is that it would only be used for injuries, deaths, and maintenance. The suggested time for maintenance is every two to three weeks." _

"_You are also no doubt saying that it is not safe to use because you will become addicted and will end up using it more often. Well, that is something about which you no longer have to worry. If there is no need for it, this sarcophagus will not operate. Unless there is a reason for a person to use it, it will simply be a large box that you can lay in all day and it will do nothing. The Archoreans left nothing to chance, as you can see. So, those are the choices you will each have to make. Permanent joining, in which it is suggested that you use the sarcophagus every two to three weeks also, as it will extend both of your lives significantly. Remaining simply a blended pair and not using it at all. Or remaining simply a blended pair, but using it for maintenance in which case the host will continue to age, but at a very decreased rate. You could probably be together, depending on the host's age when you start using it, two thousand years or more." _

"_This is not a choice you must make today. The information is on your datapad. The scientists and linguists that worked on it are available to discuss all aspects of the information they have. Make an appointment to see one or all of them." _

"_In fact, Anise, Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri, who helped on the translations, Malek, Arwanna, Daimesh, Gava, and Calise are all here now and will answer questions." _

"_Two more things. First, the data has detailed instructions on what we need to do to change any sarcophagus we happen to find, and we know where several were simply left, after a System Lord was killed. We will be retrieving and altering them, so that each base has one available. We also, have detailed instructions on how to build one. Whether or not we will ever do that, we do not yet know. Second, A sarcophagus will be available to SGC personnel and their family members should it be needed. This is part of our Alliance. Eventually, they may have one at the SGC, but only time will tell us that. For now, you simply need to know that should they need one it is to be made available. And now that I've given you this information, I will turn this over to Anise." _

"_Yadda, Yadda, and we give the floor to whomever, and we get out of there. How's that sound? Clear as mud?" _

Jolinar chuckled. _"I believe that it gives the information well, it repeats it, so that they will hear it more than once, and I have it memorized and will use it, as soon as we set up the meetings." _

"_Sounds great to me, Jolinar." _Sam started to lean back, just as an arm came over her shoulder, startling her into almost spilling her glass. Lantash's other hand shot out and grabbed the glass she jostled, when he startled her. Sending her a heated look, he leaned in and kissed her, slowly, seductively. She sighed, as his lips left hers.

"Why are you and Jolinar over here in this rather dark and lonely corner, Samantha?"

"Because, Lantash, if I had to dance one more dance, my feet were going to fall off, and I was going to collapse from dehydration. You would think that at least one of those men would have considered that I might want to rest or get something to drink, wouldn't you?" She laughed up at him and he sat down beside her. "Now, I find that I'm starving, but I'm afraid that, if I leave my dark and lonely corner, someone will see me, and I'll end up out on the dance floor yet again. I am not eager to do that."

"I will retrieve something for you to eat, Samantha. I am sorry that it did not occur to me sooner that you were getting no respite from the many men who wish to dance with you. I will return shortly. Do you also need something to drink?"

"Oh, yes, please, Lantash. More water and more, ah, punch or whatever this stuff is. It's actually pretty good."

"It is a blend of fruit juices and liquors. Since alcoholic beverages can be filtered by us, it is very potent. That way, we can only filter most of it, and the small amount left over affects us. Or we can simply not filter most of it and allow a large amount through, if we wish to, as well. Therefore, Tok'Ra do and can become quite, ah, tipsy, if they allow themselves to. Because it is so very potent, all of your people were steered toward a lighter and less heavily mixed one."

"That's probably a very good idea. Now, go before I pass out from hunger."

Giving her a brief 'salute', a look of amusement on his face, he left to get her some food.

She was definitely feeling better and wondered how much of that was caused by the 'punch', and how much was simply getting off her feet. Then, too, no doubt, Jolinar was working on her aching feet and legs.

"_I am also not filtering as well as I could. And before you can say it, Samantha, I promise that I will not allow you to become so 'tipsy' that you will forget all decorum and attempt to do something either stupid or embarrassing. We 'are' after all, the Queen, and therefore, probably should not get too inebriated." _

"_I think you're right, Jol. Oh, here comes Lantash, and I think he has Malek, Anise, and Daniel with him." _

"_Yes, you are correct, my Sam. That is who it is." _

Daniel swung himself down into the chair next to them, asking, "How's it going Sam? How are your feet? They should be pretty sore by now. You've sure been dancing a lot. I don't think I saw you sit down, until you suddenly disappeared. I got worried, but didn't want to alarm anyone, so I found Lantash, and we started searching. Then Malek and Anise happened to see us rushing around and obviously looking for something and got involved." He grinned at her, as he continued, "It was Anise that said that, if she was in your place, the first chance she got, she would be finding a dark and empty corner. And here you are. You look great, by the way. That dress is, um, eye-catching."

Sam laughed, but just shook her head, when he wanted to know why. She wasn't about to tell them that Jolinar said the same thing. Once she stopped, she looked at him, and asked, "So, why was everyone looking for me? It's not liked I dropped off the face of the earth. I mean, you didn't really get worried did you?"

Lantash sat in the other chair that flanked Sam and Jolinar, and then laid his arm lightly around her. She started eating, as soon as he handed her the utensils.

Daniel looked away, for a minute, before glancing back and telling her, "Well, yeah, I mean, one minute you were there, and the next you were gone. It was kind of disconcerting."

Malek looked at her, and his voice was serious, as he told her, "Samantha, you and Jolinar are now the Queen of the Tok'Ra. We will always look for you, if we cannot find you. We will not allow anything to happen to you. Not as it happened to—to Egeria. We will never know if we would have found her, if we had begun to look for her earlier or not. We all are aware of the fact that we are probably overreacting, however, we do not seem to be able to stop ourselves."

Sam sighed. "I understand, Malek, and so does Jolinar. We'll try not to worry you, but there are going to be times that, we simply forget to tell someone where we are going. You have to curb at least some of your panic. Just like now—had Jolinar and I tried to find one of you, to tell you we were going to find a place to hide, someone else would have found us, and we would have been back on the dance floor. I needed the respite; I wasn't going to jeopardize the fact that I was finally without a partner, just to come find someone to tell them where I was going. You are all going to have to realize that I'm not five years old and neither is Jolinar."

Malek sighed and ran his hand through his hair brushing the curl on his forehead off it, even though it sprang back immediately. He finally nodded. "I understand. We will probably continue to look for you, but we will attempt to remain calm, while we do so, knowing that you have simply forgotten." Then he brightened, as he added, "Of course, at any other time, your guards would have been with you, so one of them would have notified us of your safety."

Sam sighed and Jolinar moaned. This was what they were afraid would happen. Well, for now it couldn't be helped. Once there were young, and a new Queen, they would probably let up. Well, they had finished their food and felt much better. "We'd better go back out there; however, Lantash, I want you and Malek to stay with me. No more dancing, unless it is one of you or my team. That's it. My feet don't hurt now, thanks to Jolinar, but I still see no reason to put myself through any more torture. Daniel you are more than welcome to accompany us. You, too, Anise. I didn't mean to leave you out."

Daniel shook his head, "That's okay, Sam. I know you and Jolinar are safe, so I'm going to take Anise and dance with her. Every other man in the place has danced with her but me. Now, it's my turn." He took her arm and left.

With a very handsome man on either side of them, Sam and Jolinar began to make the rounds of the room, stopping by each group, and either being introduced or introducing, depending on who knew who. She was very happy, as she looked around and saw the many groups that were made up of both human and Tok'Ra. Her eyebrows rose when she saw General Hammond and Garshaw dancing to a very slow song, talking, and laughing together. Whoa. When had that happened? She looked to Lantash and he shrugged. He had been incarcerated, so how would he know?

Nodding to the couple, Sam turned to Malek, asking, "Do you happen to know when that took place? How did I miss it?"

He grinned at her. "Well, from what Dev and I were told, they kept sneaking glances at one another anytime they were in the same room. Then yesterday, I believe he asked her to lunch, and she said yes. This appears to be an extension of that. Do you object, Samantha?"

Sam smiled, as she shook her head. "No, not at all. I think it's wonderful. His wife died several years ago."

Malek nodded, saying, "I agree, Samantha. Her mate too, has been gone for a very long time."

As they came to the place where they'd started, their circuit complete, Sam yawned. "Sorry. I'm just getting really tired. How much longer will this go on?"

Malek shrugged. "We rarely have parties, so when we do, they can last a very long time. This one will probably continue for several more hours." Seeing the fatigue on her face, he looked over at Lantash and nodded toward the doorway. It was time she was at least in her own chambers and relaxing, even if she was not ready to sleep just yet.

Lantash nodded. "My love, what do you say we sneak away? I am sure that Malek would make our excuses. After all, the formalities were taken care of earlier, so there is no reason we would have to stay."

Malek nodded his agreement. "Yes, I will let everyone know that you have retired for the night, and give them all your farewells."

Sam smiled at him. "Well, if you insist. How can I turn you down?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, saying, "Go, before someone else decides they have to talk to you."

As Malek turned to reenter the main room, Lantash took her arm, and they strolled, unmolested, out into the tunnels. A short time later, they entered their own chambers.

They entered their bedchamber and in the soft muted light, Lantash and Martouf turned to them. "Samantha and Jolinar, we want you to know that we love you more than life itself." Reaching out they removed her earrings, and placed them on the dresser top. Their choker was next. It, too found its way to the dresser. Next, the sleeves were examined and unhooked so that they could remove this 'eye-catching' piece of material without ripping it. As it left her body, Martouf drew his breath in sharply. They were so exquisite; seeing them thus always took their breath away for a short time. He was so entranced and enthralled by her that, he didn't even notice, as she undid each button on his shirt and then swept it from his shoulders, before turning her attention to their pants, swiftly undoing them and stripping him down so that she and Jolinar could take in the male beauty of them.

Before she could do anything else, he reached out and gently laid his hand on the side of her face, his thumb caressing her lips softly. "Samantha, Jolinar, I know that Lantash told you earlier, however I wish to tell you myself, so that you will know that we both feel this way. The Archoreans had no way of knowing when they set out To Make a Queen what they would do. They have given us such a great gift, by making that possible, and yet, for Lantash and I, there is something that we cherish even more than our Queen. We cherish our lover, our mate, our other half." He stepped toward her and brought their bodies together, but his gaze never left her face. "Even if you were not the Queens of the Tok'Ra, you would still be our Queens. We love you; we love both of you more than we can ever put into words. We offer that love to you, for today, for tomorrow, and for every day yet to come. _Ni ma'tae qua_, _Pro`n Cor_. Will you love us and be ours, as we promise to love you and be yours? Not just for a night, but for all time, as we vow to be yours for all time? _Pro`n Ma'tae re Et'aevek_, _Pro`n Ann'wylds._"

Sam cradled his face between her hands much as he was doing to hers. "Jolinar and I would belong to and love no one else. You and Lantash are our everything. You are our reason for being, for living. _Ni ma'tae qua_, _Pro`n Cor._ Yes, we promise we will love you and be yours, as you have promised to love us and be ours. Not just for a night, we vow to be yours for all time, as you vowed to be ours. _Pro`n Ma'tae re Et'aevek_, _Pro`n Ma'tae'takh Keas_."

At last, he lowered his lips to theirs; the kiss they shared became more than just a kiss. It was a promise and a vow both given and accepted. They would belong to each to the other…for all time.

The End


End file.
